Heaven Helps the Man
by geminisonic
Summary: Tadashi is now 27 years old; graduated and a successful working man who feels that he is missing something. When he gets the approval to adopt a child he meets Hiro, a smart 3 year old who forms a connection with him. From there, Tadashi brings him home only to find the real struggle: how to ask for help and how to get Hiro to understand his nightmare is over...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So I only recently got into the Big Hero 6 fandom and can honestly say that the movie is still making me cry. I plan on including the characters in my other ROBTD stories in the future but felt like writing a cute one that was simply BH6 first and maybe putting in other movie characters as well. We'll see who you can spot here and there! **

**Credit for this story goes to uponagraydawn (Katie) who posted the most adorable drawings of baby Hiro, from there I was inspired! If you ever get a chance, check out her tumblr page and deviantart page, she is amazing! Her picture is also the cover for this story-go send her some love. **

**Really really hope you enjoy this story!**

**~Gem**

**Heaven Helps the Man**

Tadashi stared at the paper in his hands, unable to speak. He dropped his groceries as he brought the paper closer to his face to make double sure he was reading correctly. Once it finally registered, he whooped and jumped in the air; he could be a father!

After years of deciding he finally went down to the adoption agency and applied. He went through all the tests, the trainings, paid all the fines, and even suffered through multiple house visits. It had all been worth it.

The decision came after he graduated college and managed to introduce Baymax to multiple hospitals and nursing homes in San Fransokyo. He not only earned money for every bit of clientele he impressed but he'd managed to snag an assistant teaching position at SFIT. Once he'd moved into his own place, he'd pass by the few rooms that he did have and realized that they were only being used for storage or for office purposes. When an image of a little kid playing blocks on the floor or brushing his teeth on a stool next to him in the bathroom came to mind was when he realized that he knew what was missing. Most would say that marriage came first, but Tadashi never felt like getting married. He never had, really. He dated a few girls over the years but never felt anything that could compare to seeing kids playing with their parents on the playground or watching the parents nurse a child's small cut on their knee. Call it a parent complex, but he just always felt he would be a father someday more so than a husband.

He sat down at his table and looked up as a rather fat grey Persian came sidling up to him. The poor cat was scraggly looking to be honest and its face looked like it had run face first into a brick wall, which, Tadashi felt, had probably been the case. Its bright green eyes were crossed and its tongue stuck out constantly. But the sweet little feline was so friendly and cute that Tadashi had to bring her home from the shelter. He'd named her Sakura after the cherry blossoms that bloomed outside his window; hey she at least deserved a pretty name for being born so unfortunately ugly. However, Fred, who got the chance to see her, had dubbed her Dopey. And now it seemed that she mostly responded to that considering all of his friends called her Dopey.

He reached up to scratch her behind her ears, her favorite spot, "I'm gonna be a father." He told her quietly, trying to hold back from shouting it to the world. The cat seemed not to care much as she hopped off the table towards the floor where all the food had run amok.

He got up and quickly cleaned, trying to decide what to do first. He had to start redecorating one of his rooms, get kids clothes, get toys, tell his friends…

He laughed as he realized how much he was jumping ahead. He had to pick out the kid first before he could just decorate a room. It would suck to get the poor thing a bright pink bed spread only to get a kid who preferred blue.

He decided to have Wasabi take over his classes tomorrow while he went to the orphanage to meet some kids. He was so excited and nervous at the same time. He felt like things were going to change for the better and that the void he'd always felt growing up would finally be filled.

He smiled as he closed his eyes at the sink, letting the water run. The cherry blossom tree outside the window began to shed some of its petals, letting the wind carry them. Turning over a new leaf, some called it; that feeling of change beginning to happen. It seemed fitting right now.

He looked down to see the cat slurping some of the milk on the floor and he rolled his eyes, before he could get a child, he may need to work on taming his cat first.

…

As expected, Wasabi asked way too many questions and now he was serving drinks to all of his friends who decided to make a late night visit.

"I can't believe it!" Honey Lemon squealed excitedly, "Our Tadashi! A father!"

"Not yet." Tadashi laughed, "First I have to adopt a kid."

Gogo took a sip of beer and grinned, "What kind of kid you looking for?"

"Not sure yet. I guess I'll know when I see them." Tadashi shrugged as he sat down in his chair to sip on his beer.

"You have to let me do the shopping!" Honey Lemon boasted, "I won't have our Baby Tadashi looking second rate!"

Wasabi rolled his eyes, "I can also hook you up with some extra essentials, if you know what I mean."

Everyone stared at him.

"What? I have a niece!" he defended, "She's five!"

"Oh that's what you mean." Fred said, scratching his head, "I got really confused."

Tadashi shook his head and laughed, "Look, it means a lot to me that you guys are supporting me but I really can do this on my own."

"Bull! I have never heard of a parent who wasn't begging for extra help." Gogo noted.

"Trust me," Wasabi added, "Within two days you are gonna be asking one of us to babysit or help the thing stop crying."

"But don't worry, we have faith in you too." Honey Lemon put in consolingly.

Tadashi sighed, realizing that his friends were going to make sure he had their support, not that it was a bad thing, but it was also kind of intimidating. He wanted to have moments alone with his new kid and really work out whatever problems he had on his own. But just to console them he smiled, "Thank you. It does mean a lot. Tell you what, when I finally adopt my kid and bring him…or her home, how about you guys plan a nice party."

That seemed to work as they all immediately declared who was doing what for the party.

"Oh! And I have some extra paint at my house if you need help decorating the room." Gogo added.

"Yeah, and I have a hookup at a toy store." Fred said excitedly, "I bet I can swing a nice deal for some awesome stuff."

"Don't worry Tadashi, your little one is going to be doted on like crazy." Honey Lemon smiled.

Tadashi didn't mind that, he supposed. It would be nice to have some extra help in getting ready. He rubbed his hands together and then told them all that when he was planning to go to the orphanage the next day, "Wish me luck." He told them; he knew he was going to need it.

….

Tadashi walked into the small building and smiled. It had bright colors and lots of children's pictures on the wall, all doing fun activities. There were coloring books, puzzles, magazines, and bean bag chairs scattered in the lobby next to some actual chairs and tables. He noticed some families waiting anxiously with their kids and he was glad to see that he was not alone in adopting. It did make him nervous enough to hope they wouldn't want to adopt the kid he would want. But he decided to shove that from his mind. He would love whomever he adopted, he knew it.

"Mr. Hamada?" The kind lady at the desk asked, "I'll let Ms. Elsa know you're here."

Tadashi nodded and went to sit down, his knee shaking. He distracted himself by watching the family interact with their young daughter. From the looks of it, they were thinking of adopting a girl. He hoped they found the perfect sister.

"Mr. Hamada?" he looked up and nearly gaped at the pale woman before him.

"I know, it's the hair." She laughed, touching a hand to her stark white braid, "It usually throws people off."

Tadashi said nothing but quickly nodded, "No, it's fine, I'm just…I'm nervous is all."

She smiled kindly, "Don't be, I'm so glad you're here. We need more families to adopt."

He followed her behind a door and into a small conference room with a tablet on the table

"Can I get you anything?" she asked him, "Coffee or water?"

"No, thank you." He smiled as he sat down across from her.

"Okay." She smiled back and opened the tablet, turning it on, "Well, I've received all your paper work and it looks like you've been approved, so the next step is for you to meet some kids first." She explained as she pressed some buttons on the tablet.

"What happens if I meet the one I want?" he asked.

"Well, you would be meeting with them at least twice a week, we'd do some more background checks to ensure that it would be a right fit, the board takes a vote, and then after that, you get to bring them home."

"That easy?" he joked.

She giggled, "Unfortunately it has to be a rather trying process. In the past kids would be sent to bad homes or sold and we've come a long way since then to ensure that no kid gets hurt. Especially these children who have lost so much."

"Understandable." He nodded.

"Tell me about yourself." She said, sitting more relaxed in the chair and pulling a tablet pen from the sleeve of her case to take notes.

"Well…uh…I'm an assistant professor at SFIT, graduate from there." He smiled, "I am also the inventor of the Baymax Personal Health Care Companion. I have a cat and I really love science."

She smiled, "I thought I recognized you, you were in the paper for Baymax! We have one here as well. The kids love him."

"Really? That's amazing!" he laughed.

"I guess I won't need to worry about safety in your house, right?" she teased.

He shook his head, the nervousness leaving his body. Elsa seemed nice and as she spoke to him he felt less nervous and more hopeful.

"Well, is there anything else you like? It may help to narrow down who you meet today." She continued.

"Well…I know some Karate and I also like to read. To be honest…I know that whoever I meet today…I feel confident I'll know who I'd want to take home with me."

Elsa nodded and then got up, "Follow me, I'm going to take you to the play room, there will be both boys and girls in there. Now on your paper it says you don't prefer any specific gender but it's okay to be honest with me if you prefer one over the other."

"I am fine with a boy or a girl." Tadashi said firmly, "I'm ready to meet them."

"Then let's go."

She led him down a hallway past some classrooms and then into a giant playroom where other adults were interacting with the different age groups. He could see some kids painting at a table, other kids playing tag with stuffed animals, and other kids reading books. Some of the kids looked up to see him and he smiled at them.

"Go ahead." Elsa said confidently, ushering him into the room.

He nodded and walked in, wondering how on earth he was going to pick the perfect kid out of so many. He looked around and some kids would bump into him and smile. He'd smile back and lean down to shake their hands.

Most of them would acknowledge him but none stood out until he looked towards the far corner and saw him.

The little boy was probably no more than three years old. He was thin and had shaggy black hair that seemed to stick every which way. He stayed in the corner where the baggy hoodie he had on seemed to be his only comfort which he hugged to himself. He looked sad and afraid of all the noise as he looked around.

"Hiro!" he heard one of the adults call softly, "Come over here and play!"

Hiro shook his head and sunk into the corner. Tadashi got up and walked over to the boy carefully. The boy looked up at him tearfully.

Tadashi got down on one knee to get to the boy's level and smiled, "Hi, is your name Hiro?"

Hiro nodded and continued to meet Tadashi's eyes, as if studying him.

"My name is Tadashi." Tadashi introduced, "It's very nice to meet you Hiro."

"Dashi." Hiro mumbled quietly as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Yeah, you can call me Dashi." Tadashi smiled, "Why are you over here all by yourself?"

Hiro shook his head and looked away finally.

Tadashi wanted nothing more than to hold the cute little boy but knew it might scare him to reach out so suddenly.

"Does all the noise scare you?" Tadashi asked him.

Hiro continued to stare blankly all around and appeared to be ignoring Tadashi. But Tadashi was persistent, "What's your favorite food?" he asked, hoping as he kept talking that Hiro would finally respond.

"Gummy Bears." Hiro said with a small smile.

Tadashi noticed a small gap in his front teeth and found it to be the cutest thing. Not only that, but Hiro loved the same candy he did.

"Wanna know a secret?" Tadashi whispered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out half a bag of gummy bears, "I love them too."

Hiro's face lit up as he saw the colorful candies.

"Would you like one?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro nodded and held out his hand and Tadashi gave him a red one.

"Red!" Hiro smiled with a nod as he ate it.

"Hiro!" a brunette lady said coming over.

"Miss Anna!" Hiro smiled, looking better than before, "Dashi gave me a gummy bear!"

"Did he? Oh that is so nice, what should you say?" she smiled.

"Thank you." Hiro said with a bright smile, showing off his dimples and that little gap in his teeth.

"We're going to go to lunch now Hiro, can you say goodbye to Mr. Hamada?" Anna said as she held out her hand to him.

"No, Dashi come." Hiro said sadly, the pale look coming back to his face.

"He can visit you another time." Anna said patiently, "Why don't you ask him if he'll visit you."

"Can Dashi see me tomorrow?" Hiro asked Tadashi, who honestly couldn't resist as he promised, "Tomorrow."

"Can Dashi bring me gummy bears?" Hiro asked.

"You bet." Tadashi promised as Hiro was led away, looking sad once again.

Tadashi hated seeing the boy so sad and afraid as he was led away, if he could he would make sure that boy was never sad or afraid again.

"I see you met Hiro." Elsa said as Tadashi stood and watched all the children being led away.

"Who is he?" he asked her.

She smiled sadly, "We've had him for a few months now, but haven't been able to really get through to him. He's a bright little boy, but he has a very sad history."

"What happened?" Tadashi asked, wondering if he even wanted to know.

"His parents died. We found him five days after their deaths. Their house was broken into and both of them killed. No one even knew they had died and that Hiro was all alone those five days in that house. He managed to survive but when we found him he was terrified, still is."

Tadashi looked towards the door and frowned, "That poor kid."

"Today was probably the first day he let someone close to him and actually smiled." Elsa noted, "You wouldn't by any chance be willing to meet with Hiro a few more times, would you?"

"Can I come see him tomorrow?" he asked.

Elsa smiled at that.

….

_Dashi. _

_Hiro kept repeating that in his head. He liked Dashi, he had gummy bears. No one else ever gave him gummy bears. Dashi was nice and he blocked all the noise and kids from Hiro and Hiro liked that. _

_Hiro didn't touch his food, he hated the food here. He hated everything here. He wanted to go home, but he knew that he could not. He knew adults thought he was too stupid to understand but he knew. His parents were dead, he would know because he was there and he saw it. He waited for them to wake up but they never did. It had been quiet in the house all alone, but then it became so noisy when all the flashing lights and people came to take him away from his parents who never woke up. _

_He missed his parents, they loved him so much, no one else would ever love him as much as they did and he was only three. Here, no one loves him, they just smile and look sad. All the kids pick on him and hate him. _

_But Dashi…Dashi might be different. Dashi is different. _

_Maybe Dashi would help him; even if it was to just give Hiro gummy bears. _


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe my little Tadashi is finally going to be a father!" Tadashi's aunt Cass yelled excitedly. He'd gone straight to her café for dinner to tell her the good news and of course tell her all about Hiro.

He was helping her put away some dishes as they talked and he smiled, knowing she would always be supportive of his decisions, no matter how crazy they sounded.

"So he's three?" she asked, "So young."

"Yeah, poor little guy's still dealing with the trauma of losing his parents. I don't even want to know what he witnessed when his parents died."

"And they told you that today was the first time he smiled? Because of you?" she asked in awe.

Tadashi nodded excitedly, "I think it was mostly the gummy bears but he just really responded to me. And he even wants me to come tomorrow."

"Oh, honey!"

"If he's the one I bring home…" Tadashi smiled, "I want to make it special for him, I want him to have the best toys, the best clothes, everything!"

Cass grinned, "Well, you know I'll help you with whatever you need."

He nodded, "Do you really think I'll be a good father?" he asked uneasily.

Cass had him sit down and took his hand in hers, "Of course you will be."

"It's just…I was seven when they died…I hardly remember my father. I have no way of knowing how a real father should be and-"

"Tadashi." Cass cut in, "You will be a great father. You worked so hard to get approval. And the fact that you are talking to me about it tells me you are ready. I know you'll do great. Hiro is going to be one lucky little boy."

Tadashi's spirit lifted at that, "Do you think I should bring him a toy too? Or maybe a whole bag of gummy bears!"

"Slow down, sweetie, just get to know him first, after that, you'll know what to do."

"Okay." He agreed, "I'm seeing him after my last class tomorrow, I don't know how I'm gonna make it until three."

Cass laughed, "Be patient, he'll be home with you soon enough."

"I can't believe it only took me one day to find my future kid. I'm going to adopt a son." He smiled, "It's all just so…unreal."

"I remember when I first adopted you. I was scared too. I had no idea how to be a parent, but I'm proud to say you turned out perfectly. It just takes patience and lots of love."

Tadashi nodded, "I'm really glad I have you Aunt Cass. I can't thank you enough for being the one to raise me after…they died."

Cass smiled, "You'll always have me."

"That's a relief." He chuckled.

She ruffled his hair and then looked at the clock, "You better get some sleep. Trust me, you'll be missing that soon enough."

Tadashi got up and could honestly say that he was tired but more excited than anything. He grabbed his computer bag filled with all of his notes for his class and headed out the door, "I'll call you tomorrow aunt Cass." He smiled as he waved. She waved back and watched him get into his small car. She was relieved when he gave up on his moped. He still had it but she remembered always fearing for his life every time he took to the streets with that thing.

As he drove off she sighed and hoped that Tadashi truly was ready for a kid. She remembered being around his age when she had to take him in and not being ready for him whatsoever. She never regretted adopting him but hoped that Tadashi understood that by being a parent he was taking a very big step. As she locked up she decided that she had to be there for him no matter what and trust that he knew what he was doing. Besides, any kid would be lucky to have him for a father.

….

Tadashi was glad that they let him play with Hiro in a smaller playroom just the two of them. Elsa watched from another table but he didn't mind her being there.

Hiro immediately came up to him and pulled on his shirt, "Dashi here!"

"Yeah." Tadashi smiled as he bent down, "I wouldn't break my promise little guy."

Hiro eyed his pocket, "Gummy bears?"

Tadashi laughed and pulled out a bag, "Wanna play a gummy bear game?"

Hiro smiled and nodded.

They went to a small table where Tadashi poured out the gummy bears. Hiro eyed them hungrily but was patient.

"Can you separate them by color for me?" Tadashi asked. Granted there were maybe only twenty but for a three year old, he wondered how smart Hiro was and figured this was a good way to see what his favorite color was.

Hiro got to work right away and smiled when he finished, "Three red!" he said proudly.

Tadashi was impressed but figured that every three year old knew that number, "You like the color red?" he asked.

Hiro nodded and then pointed to the white ones, "Two white."

Tadashi nodded, "Very good. How many green ones?"

Hiro didn't even count aloud he just looked down and in a second he quickly looked up and said, "Five."

Now Tadashi was seriously wondering if Hiro was actually three. He noticed more yellow ones and decided to see if Hiro could count that high as well, "And the yellow?"

Hiro looked down again and then back up, "Seven."

Tadashi nodded and then smiled, "And the orange?"

"Three." Hiro said, without looking down.

"That's a lot of gummy bears." Tadashi laughed.

"Twenty." Hiro told him simply.

Tadashi gave Elsa a look and noticed her wink at him and nod. So they knew he was smart.

He looked back at Hiro who pointed to the gummy bears, "Can Dashi have ten? Hiro have ten?"

Tadashi nodded, still in awe over a three year old who was able to not only count in his head and to twenty no less, but to be able to divide the number equally.

Hiro stuffed some of the gummy bears in his mouth and smiled as he chewed.

Tadashi could only stare at this incredibly smart little boy.

"Do you like to count?" Tadashi finally asked.

Hiro nodded, "I like numbers. And robots!"

Elsa cut in quietly from the desk, "Hiro likes to read and watch educational shows about science and technology. We catch him in the lounge a lot watching Discovery or National Geographic."

"Wow." Tadashi breathed, "So…what is his IQ, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We're still testing it, but from what I've read his reading level is that of a second grader and his math and science about third grade level. By the time he is in kindergarten, he'll be ready for fifth grade work, maybe higher."

Tadashi stared at her, "He's three…" was all he could say.

Elsa nodded with a smile, "I know. He really is smart, but socially he's not where he should be. We think it could be the trauma but we're hoping with a good family, he'll develop normally."

Tadashi couldn't resist touching Hiro's head gently. Hiro didn't flinch as he sneaked another gummy bear. Hiro instead looked up at Tadashi and grinned.

"You are smart." Tadashi smiled at him, "Very smart."

Hiro nodded, "I know."

Tadashi laughed, "Do you like to build things?"

"Yeah! I make Lego robots. They like to fight."

Elsa giggled and shook her head at that, "He has made at least ten different detailed robots out of Legos and has even put a battle plan in place."

"What about sports? Do you like to play outside?" Tadashi asked.

"Soccer ball! I can kick real good!" Hiro said proudly.

"I love soccer! I played when I was in school." Tadashi told him excitedly, "Would you like me to teach you some cool moves?"

"Yeah! Can Dashi come see me tomorrow?" Hiro asked him, his eyes brightening up.

Tadashi frowned, he was hoping to get another day off but unfortunately, his students had a test the next day and he needed to be there for it. He sighed and shook his head, "I can't come tomorrow, buddy."

Hiro frowned and Tadashi's heart broke when tears began to form in the child's eyes.

"But…I can come on Saturday and Sunday!" Tadashi promised, "That's the day after tomorrow. And I can spend lots more time with you then."

Hiro smiled again, "We can play soccer?"

"Yeah, we can play soccer and maybe I can show you how to build a really cool robot." He promised.

Hiro nodded and Tadashi was surprised when Hiro hugged him around the middle, "I will wait for Dashi." Hiro promised.

Elsa smiled as Miss Anna came into the room to take Hiro to dinner. Hiro looked sadly up at Tadashi and waved, "I see Dashi on Saturday!" he told Miss Anna.

"That's great Hiro!" she smiled, taking his hand, "You ready for dinner? It's mac n cheese night?"

"Can Dashi come?" Hiro asked her as he looked over at Tadashi.

Tadashi wanted nothing more than to have dinner with the little guy but knew that his time was up, "I promise I'll see you on Saturday, Hiro." He promised.

"Okay!" Hiro smiled as he walked out.

Tadashi waved and looked over to see that Elsa had come to stand next to him.

"I have to say, I've never seen another kid form such a quick bond with someone." She commented, "Hiro usually only responds to my sister but even that took a while and he still sometimes won't let her hold him."

"What does that mean?" Tadashi asked her, feeling hopeful.

She smiled, "I think it means that Hiro may have a new home by the end of the month if we make sure we do everything right."

Tadashi gasped excitedly, "Really? That soon?!"

Elsa laughed, "Now, don't get me wrong, this process is a very long and trying one, but if we act now, we can really make it go quicker. I want Hiro to be happy just like I want all these kids to be happy. But because of his traumatic history, we have to play this careful."

Tadashi nodded, "Just tell me what to do."

Elsa smiled and began, "First, your house needs to be up to code. Here is a list of things you need to do to make your house safe. Second, you need to visit with Hiro at least three times a week if not more. Finally, we'll do the final background check and then you meet with the board who will vote if you are fit to bring him home with you. Are you ready?"

"You know it." Tadashi smiled, but then frowned, "Who is the board?"

"Basically, myself, Hiro's case worker, the director of children's services, the social worker assigned to you, and a psychologist."

Tadashi nodded and bit his lip, "And after that he's mine for sure?"

"Legally he won't be yours for at least six months after he moves in. If by six months you are still suitable for him and you still wish to keep him you can legally make him yours."

Tadashi nodded again and blew out a breath, "It's so much."

"Trust me, I wouldn't be giving you this much help if I didn't think you'd be an amazing fit for Hiro."

"Okay. Um…I'll come see him after work on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and the weekend." He promised, "And I'll get to work right away on the house. He'll love it! I have trees, a yard, lots of space, and-"

Elsa laughed and touched his arm gently, "Relax, I believe you. I want you to be the one who takes Hiro home, trust me."

Tadashi smiled at her, "Thank you so much. Promise me you'll call me if anything happens or-"

Elsa nodded, "I promise. Now, I will see you on Saturday, I suggest you get started on that room of his."

"On it!" he said excitedly as he practically skipped out the door.

…..

_Gummy bear games. Hiro would laugh if it didn't involve gummy bears. He knew Dashi wanted to see if he could count. They always did. They always wanted to see if he was smart. Sometimes he would make up things to get the people away from him, but Dashi was different so he could tell Dashi the truth and show him that he could count. And Dashi was nice. Most of the time the people who would ask him questions didn't care really, they'd give Hiro a fake smile and talk about how they could do more 'tests' on him. But at the end of the day, Hiro was still here in this awful place. _

_He smiled thinking about playing soccer with Dashi. He wanted to show Dashi how good of a soccer player he was and show him that he could build things. Because Hiro knew, Hiro was smart after all, that Dashi was the one he wanted to rescue him from this place. _


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later

"It's all happening so fast!" Honey Lemon said happily as she helped hang up some brand new children's clothes in the closet. Tadashi had finished painting the room a soft red color and was now painting the bed, dresser and nightstand a nice cream color. Gogo was putting some shelves on the wall, blowing bubbles with her gum as she did.

"Tell me about it." Tadashi nodded, wiping his sweaty forehead, "I only hope I remembered to install latches in every drawer and cabinet."

"I checked." Wasabi said as he came in carrying some boxes full of toys, "You're good."

"Thanks Wasabi, go ahead and put some of those in the toy chest over there." Tadashi pointed to a wooden toy chest in the corner of the room.

Fred came up carrying some more toys and smiled, "This kid is gonna live the life of luxury my friends!"

"So when's the official date?" Gogo asked as she drilled the last screw in the wall.

"Three more weeks and I meet with the board the following Monday." Tadashi said.

"Well trust me, that social worker they assigned to you is not gonna find a single thing wrong with this house." Wasabi promised.

"Done!" Gogo said triumphantly as she jumped off the stool, "Those puppies could hold cinderblocks."

"Hiro is going to look amazing in these clothes." Honey Lemon exclaimed as she held up a bright blue child sized t-shirt, "Did he like the shirt I got him last week?" she asked.

Tadashi nodded, "He loved it." Hiro had been ecstatic and had even asked to try it on during the visit. As Tadashi saw Hiro more often, the kid opened up more and Elsa reported how happy he was even when Tadashi wasn't there. Tadashi was now sporting drawings that Hiro made for him at his office.

Honey Lemon broke his train of thought as she jumped up giddily and continued hanging up clothes.

"So what are you gonna do for preschool?" Gogo asked while putting her tools away.

"SFIT has a daycare service for students and faculty." Tadashi explained, "I already talked to the director, she's all for it."

"That's great! You'll get to see Hiro as often as you want." Honey Lemon smiled.

"And so can we!" Fred chimed in.

Tadashi laughed at that, "Something tells me I'll be seeing that kid all over the school."

They all paused when they heard the doorbell. Everyone looked at Tadashi who suddenly looked worried, "It…it can't be…"

They all rushed down the hall to watch as Tadashi flattened his hair and smoothed out his shirt to answer the door.

When he did, a rather abrasive looking woman stood there. She wore her long red curly locks in a knot at the nape of her neck. She appeared in casual clothing but had an ID card around her neck. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes and spoke in a stern voice, "Tadashi Hamada?"

"Y-yes?" he nodded.

She eyed him up and down quickly and then held out her hand, "Merida Dunbroch, I'm your new social worker, I'll be visiting your house frequently to make sure everything is up to code. May I come in?"

"Uh, sure. I apologize it's a little messy we were-"

"It's all right. I usually have to come unannounced, helps weed out the drug dealers and crazy people."

Tadashi let her in and she noticed all the others standing there, "Hope I didn't interrupt a party." She commented as she took out a notepad.

"No, we were decorating Hiro's new room." Honey Lemon immediately defended.

"You should see the progress, this kid is going to love it!" Fred added.

Merida grinned, "I'd love to see the room."

Tadashi felt his stomach turn and hurried after the social worker. He looked around and realized he had left tools out, dishes in the sink, and even some of his old clothes on the floor. This is not how he wanted the social worker to first see his house.

She came to Hiro's room and he closed his eyes, hoping to God she'd be understanding about the complete mess.

"I'm still painting the furniture and-" He quickly pointed out.

Merida said nothing and instead walked into the room, examining the closet doors and the sturdiness of the shelves. She then went to the window and tested the lock, "Seems up to code so far. Just make sure those drawers have latches when you finish painting." She commented as she walked out, "Mind if I see the kitchen?"

"Sure." He said, feeling a little more hopeful.

Everyone seemed unable to speak as she walked around his house, testing his doors and locks and cabinets. She checked the stove and then looked at him, "Is it gas or electric?" she asked.

"Electric." He told her.

"Good. Are all of your appliances up to date? Your smoke detector working?"

"Yes." He nodded.

She wrote down some more things and then walked past his friends and checked more windows and light switches. She continued through the house, saying nothing and occasionally writing things down on her notepad.

Tadashi felt his palms getting sweaty as he continued to follow her.

"You have no stairs in this house, correct?" she asked.

"Y-yes." He nearly choked.

"Do you at least have one safety gate?"

"Uh-"

"I'm bringing it tomorrow!" Wasabi cut in.

Tadashi gave him a grateful look.

"What about a booster seat for the car?" she asked.

"It's in my garage." He promised.

She nodded and continued to look through drawers and cabinets. At one point she quickly pointed out, "Medicine should always go on the top cabinet, cleaners on the top shelf."

"Right!" he nodded, "I'll get on that right now!" he rushed forward to move his allergy medicine and vitamins to the top shelf.

"You do know that Hiro is allergic to peanuts, correct?" she asked him.

He nodded, "I made sure that food I get from now on has no contact with peanuts."

"Good, you will also need to get an epipen for safety precautions." She added.

"Right." He nodded.

"Do you have a Baymax in your home?" she asked him.

Everyone wanted to laugh at that but knew the seriousness of the situation. Tadashi merely smiled and nodded, "I have one."

"He should." Fred choked.

"Something funny?" Merida asked tersely.

"NO!" Honey Lemon said quickly to defend Tadashi.

"He's actually the inventor of Baymax." Gogo finally mentioned, "We were laughing because it would seem odd for him not to have one."

Merida gave Tadashi a look, "You invented Baymax?"

He nodded, his hands in his pockets.

She actually smiled at that, "That thing saved my father's life last year."

He didn't know what to say but something told him that by the look in her eyes and by the way she relaxed her stance he had struck up a good impression now.

She continued to smile and then closed her notebook, "Well, it looks good so far, I'll come back in a week and see how things are progressing. Sounds like you are taking this seriously."

"I am!" he promised.

She nodded and walked towards the door, "I know I might seem blunt and harsh, but it's only because I know that if there is anything wrong, the next guy they send won't be so forgiving. Don't let me down Mr. Hamada."

"Yes." He nodded as he led her to the door.

She smiled and waved at the group, "You all are doing a good job so far, you can indulge in the festivities now."

With that she left to her sleek black car. Tadashi blew out a breath and nearly collapsed onto his couch.

….

Tadashi walked in to find that Hiro had been sent to the nurse's office. Elsa explained to him that he had been picked on by some of the other children and when he was pushed to the ground he'd skinned his elbow.

"Why were they picking on him?" he asked her.

She looked sad, "They're jealous of him." She admitted, "When they know a kid is close to being adopted they get frustrated that it's not them and in turn take out their anger on the kid being adopted."

"So it's my fault." He mumbled sadly.

"No." she said sternly, "You have every right to adopt who you want. It's no one's fault really. These are vulnerable kids we're dealing with."

"What will happen to Hiro?" he asked her. He knew he still had a few more weeks until he could bring him home and worried that he'd be targeted more often.

"We've placed him in another room and we've doubled the number of volunteers to help watch the kids during recess and meal times." She explained.

Tadashi nodded and walked into the room to see a nurse and a Baymax gathered around Hiro.

Hiro noticed Tadashi and smiled at him.

"Hiro's neurotransmitter levels are increasing, indicating that the treatment is working and that Hiro is happier." Baymax said.

Tadashi nearly laughed at that but instead smiled at Hiro who hopped off the chair and right into Tadashi's middle where he wrapped his arms around him excitedly, "Dashi's here!" he said.

Tadashi was a little surprised. It was the first time in two weeks that Hiro had hugged him. He mostly tugged on Tadashi's shirt or even fist-bumped him, but to give a legitimate hug this way was a first.

Tadashi got down and wrapped his arms around Hiro and pulled him closer. It felt almost instinctual, like he was always meant to love and protect Hiro and he knew he would.

"Dashi, look, I got hurt." Hiro said, breaking from him and showing Tadashi his bandaged elbow. Tadashi looked at it and smiled at Hiro, "I think you're gonna make a full recovery, kiddo, don't worry."

"Baymax fixed me." Hiro smiled, looking up at the huggable robot.

"I know he did." Tadashi said as he glanced fondly up at his design, "I always knew he would."

Baymax blinked and then walked over to Hiro, "You have been a good boy, here is a lollipop." He said cheerfully as he handed Hiro a small green lollipop.

"Cool!" Hiro said excitedly as he took the candy.

"Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax asked.

"Thank you Baymax," Elsa said kindly as she walked up to them, "We are satisfied with our care."

Baymax went back to his charging station and deactivated.

Tadashi looked at Hiro who was already sucking happily on his lollipop.

"Can we finish building the tower Dashi?" Hiro asked through a mouthful of lollipop.

"You bet, buddy." Tadashi said excitedly, ruffling Hiro's hair and taking his hand to walk him to their special meeting place. They'd been working on building a tall tower from Lego's the past couple of visits. It was already taller than Hiro but Hiro of course didn't care and expected the building to be as tall as Tadashi.

Elsa followed them and Tadashi noticed that she was on her phone a lot but would look up frequently and smile at him.

Tadashi instead focused on Hiro, helping him build the tower and holding him up to help him reach the top to put up more Lego's.

Tadashi was used to holding Hiro in his lap or helping him up but Hiro seemed to want to hug him a lot today and let him hold him more than usual. He was so lost in the moment building with Hiro that he didn't even notice Miss Anna appear to get Hiro for lunch.

Hiro saw her and shook his head, "No, I want to stay." He insisted as he ignored Miss Anna.

"Hiro." Anna said gently, "You know the rules and you know you will see Mr. Hamada tomorrow."

"She's right, buddy." Tadashi told him calmly, "I'll come see you tomorrow."

Hiro continued to shake his head and look angry, "I want Dashi now!"

Anna smiled sadly at Tadashi who didn't know what to do, "Hiro." She said in the calmest voice, "This is your last chance to make the right choice. It's time for dinner."

"NO!" Hiro screamed and without warning, kicked the tower that he'd been working so hard on. Tadashi stood there in shock, not having seen Hiro act this way before, "DASHI STAY!"

Anna sighed and looked over at Elsa who had finally come to save the day, "Hiro." She said firmly, getting down to his level, "Miss Anna and Mr. Hamada have both given you a chance to make the right choice and you made a bad one. You will go down to dinner and go straight to your room after that. If you continue to act up, then you will not get to see Mr. Hamada tomorrow."

Tadashi nearly kicked the tower too. He had to see Hiro, just as much as Hiro needed to see him. But a part of him knew that if he intervened, then Hiro wouldn't learn. And he knew for a fact that Hiro was smart. He closed his eyes and prayed that he wouldn't break down when Hiro gasped and clutched Tadashi for dear life.

"No! Dashi please come tomorrow! Don't let her take you!" he cried.

Tadashi gave Hiro a firm look and took a breath as he got down to his level, "Hiro, you have to go to dinner and behave. If you don't behave then I can't come…come see you tomorrow. I need to you behave for me, okay?"

Hiro stared at him, looking hurt, "You come tomorrow!" he pleaded.

"I will come tomorrow if you behave." He promised, "Can you behave?"

Hiro nodded and quickly looked up at Miss Elsa, "I'll behave! I'll behave, don't take Dashi!"

Elsa smiled at them and nodded, "I promise you'll get to see Mr. Hamada tomorrow if you behave like he said. Can you make the right choice now?"

Hiro nodded and then looked sadly at the floor at all the Lego's, "My fault."

Tadashi wondered how on earth Hiro came to that conclusion as Hiro began to pick up his Lego's quickly and give them to Tadashi, "My fault." He kept repeating.

"Hiro, it's okay, we'll clean them up after dinner." Anna said gently, "You have a chance to make it better after dinner."

Hiro nodded and then looked up at Tadashi tearfully before hugging him.

Tadashi hugged him back, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Just be good."

"I will." Hiro promised as Miss Anna led him away. He looked back once more with a pleading look that bore right into Tadashi's soul.

Elsa sighed as she got up and then crossed her arms as she looked at Tadashi, "I won't lie, he's been getting better but he's also been getting more…well…he's been saying and doing things that we've never seen from him before, like today."

"What does that mean?" he asked her nervously.

"It means that Hiro is ready to go home with you, but…with this big change in his life, it also means he is going to show some negative behaviors as well. We're thinking that he's remembering a lot of his trauma and is feeling conflicted loving you like he loved his parents. We also think he's frustrated because he can't seem to make friends and think the way they do. He's different and he knows it."

"What can I do?" Tadashi asked her.

"I want you and Hiro to see a counselor at least once a week. I think it will help both of you."

Tadashi nodded, "Anything."

Elsa smiled, "I also need you to do one more thing."

"What?"

"I need you to come to the board meeting next Wednesday. I pushed for an earlier date for you to take Hiro home quicker. If all goes well next week…you can take him home."

Tadashi was stunned, "Are…are you serious?"

Elsa nodded, "I know more than anyone that when a kid acts this way, they are more than definitely ready to go to their new home. If we wait any longer, Hiro is going to lose hope and so will you. I want to nip that in the bud."

"I…I have a lot to do still but…yes, if this is what it takes then yes!" Tadashi said excitedly and then took her hand unexpectedly, "Miss Elsa, thank you!"

"Thank you." She confirmed as she shook his hand, "I'll see you tomorrow and go over what will need to happen before Wednesday."

He nodded and ran out of the building to call everyone, if this was going to happen, he needed reinforcements and fast.

…

_His fault. All his fault. He'd ruined everything, like he always did. He would never see Dashi again. Hiro hadn't felt this kind of pain in a long time it seemed, not since he would stare at his parent's bodies and beg them to get up, hoping that soon they would wake up, even though in the back of his mind he knew that they were dead. Dashi couldn't leave him, Hiro couldn't make it without him. He had to be better. He had to. _


	4. Chapter 4

Tadashi sat anxiously next to Elsa and Merida. Other board members were there including the head of children services, a woman who was rather large and mean looking. A psychologist was also present, a man with glasses, and of course, Hiro's social worker, a man whom Tadashi had learned was named Jack. Hiro's file was there for all to see on the screen in the middle of the table. Tadashi noticed how sad Hiro looked in the picture and realized that this picture was probably taken when he was found. He also noticed that there was no record of another family found for Hiro, hence why he was sent to the orphanage.

Tadashi squeezed his hands together tightly in front of him and noticed that his own file was brought up next to Hiro's.

Without warning the director began, "Mr. Hamada?" she asked sharply.

"Yes." He said in a dry voice.

"You are here to request that Hiro be placed into your home?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"What makes you a suitable and qualified parent?" she asked tersely.

"Well…um…"

Elsa elbowed him and smiled, nodding encouragingly.

He took a breath and began, "I know I'd be a great parent to Hiro. He's a smart kid who loves to build and create. I see a lot of myself in Hiro and know that if I could do it, then he can. He just needs someone he can trust and relate to who will understand him. He can be amazing, he will be amazing, because I will make sure of it."

"You are aware of his developmental issues as well as his traumatic history?" she asked again.

Tadashi wanted to punch the woman but once again slowed his breathing, "I am aware that he is incredibly intelligent and would do well in an environment where he can be productive and around others like him. I am also aware that he witnessed something no kid should and I'm prepared to make sure he gets help for that…myself included."

"What are you prepared to do for his education?" she asked.

"Well…he's only three. He'll go to the daycare provided at SFIT, where I teach. He'll be close by and I'll know he's safe. Once he's five, I plan on enrolling him in SFIT-K-12. It's a small program where young kids with brilliant minds can be around others like them. I can get a discount too for him to go there, since I teach and-"

"I'm aware." The lady cut in, looking bored, "Any other questions from the board?"

The psychologist leaned forward, "You said you are prepared to get him help for his trauma? What kind of help are you thinking?"

"Miss Elsa gave me the names of some good counselors with a background in trauma and adoption. I will start there and make sure he goes to sessions weekly and that I'm also given advice from these professionals on how to help him." Tadashi explained. He still had the list that Elsa had given him and was doing research to see which counselor would work better with his schedule. He just hadn't chosen anyone yet.

"Any other questions?" The director asked.

No one said anything and Tadashi was suddenly very nervous.

"Very well, Mr. Hamada, you are free to go while we deliberate. You will receive a call in the next 24 hours to confirm our decision. Thank you for coming."

"That's all?" he asked, more to himself than anything.

Elsa led him out and he stared at her when she closed the door. Before he could even say anything she smiled at him, "You made an impression on the board, trust me. The director is just sort of…well…she's kind of a hard ass, but I know for certain you made a good impression. Just keep your phone by you and you will get the call soon. I'm rooting for you, Tadashi."

He nodded and put his hands in his pockets, "Could I have said anything else or-?"

"No. What you said was perfect. Just remember that." She said, "I have to go back in, wait for the call!" she smiled as she shooed him towards the front door.

He nodded and quickly walked to his car. The first thing he did was text everyone the news before rushing home to sit by his home phone, his cell phone, and even his work cell phone all day.

…

_He hadn't seen Dashi that day, it was Wednesday and Dashi always came on Wednesdays. Hiro sat by the window and watched but didn't see him. He looked at the clock and felt his eyes water. He instinctively put his thumb into his mouth, sucking on it nervously. Dashi had come when he promised, Hiro had been good and Dashi had come back. Hiro made sure he was very good when Dashi came. Did Hiro do something wrong? Did Dashi not want him anymore? Hiro heard the other kids going to lunch but he stayed where he was. Even if Dashi didn't come, he wanted them to see that he only wanted Dashi. They would tell Dashi and he would come. He would come…_

…_.._

He paced while he waited, his friends showed up one by one, including Aunt Cass, and yet he still paced. Every time a phone rang he would rush to pick it up only to be disappointed that it would be Honey Lemon's phone or someone from work calling to ask him a question.

It was dusk by the time everyone had settled down enough to eat some takeout and rest on the couches. Tadashi didn't touch his food, merely sat in his seat, rocking back and forth and watching the phones.

It was 7:47 pm when his home phone rang. Everyone grew quiet as Tadashi picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked in a shaky voice, "Yes…"

His eyes widened and everyone waited with bated breath.

"You're sure? Really? Oh!" he smiled, holding his head in his hand as he practically laughed, "Thank you! Yes I'll pick him up tomorrow at noon!"

He hung up and smiled, "I got him!"

Everyone cheered and hugged him as he practically cried into his hands, still clutching the phone like a life support.

He couldn't believe it, he was adopting Hiro.

…..

_Hiro watched as Miss Anna cheerfully packed his bags for him. He could only sit and cry, his thumb still in his mouth. She kept saying that Hiro was going home but Hiro knew in his heart that they were taking him away. Away from Dashi. He wouldn't let her near him, didn't say anything. If anything he hoped that by crying silently then maybe Dashi would still come because he wasn't yelling or throwing a fit. But as the lights went out and he was tucked in he could hear the sounds. The sounds that had woken him up that night, the men talking, his parents crying, the loud sharp thunder sounds. After that it was so quiet. Not even Hiro could hear his own crying it was that silent. Even his dreams were silent. In his dreams he could see the darkness. In the darkness he could see Dashi, but he was quiet and far away. Hiro woke to the sunlight hitting his face, all the smiling faces looking at him happily. He hated it. He wasn't happy, not unless Dashi was there._

…

Tadashi did not believe in demons but if he did they came in the form of booster seats. He spent a good forty five minutes that morning attempting to figure out the contraption. He nearly chucked the thing through the window when he finally gave in and looked at the directions once more. He rolled his eyes and just left it there, hoping Elsa would help him figure it out.

He checked his watch and smiled, knowing he'd get there on time. He quickly got in his car and drove to the orphanage, ready to finally bring Hiro home.

As he drove, visions of Hiro playing with a toy in the backseat came to mind, Hiro playing soccer in his yard with him, trying out for teams with Tadashi coaching him and cheering him on, Hiro being picked up from school and smiling with his friends as he waved to Tadashi…his father.

He perked up when he pulled up to the orphanage and got out quickly, whistling a tune as he did.

He walked in where Elsa greeted him with a hug.

"Elsa, thank you so much!" he said, halfway to tears, "Without you I never would have been able to-"

She stopped him, "Trust me, only you would have been able to bring him home. I'm glad it was you. He's in there. He's…a little confused." She admitted.

Tadashi narrowed his eyes as she led him in, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he has his bags packed and we tried to explain to him that he was going to be going home with you, but I'm not sure he believes us." She explained.

Tadashi nodded and walked in to see Hiro looking morose on a chair next to Miss Anna, his small duffel bag on the chair next to him that appeared to be the size of him.

He looked up at Tadashi and cried. Tadashi instinctively went to him and got to his level, "Hiro, what's wrong?" he asked.

Hiro pointed to the bags, "They're gonna take me away! I won't see Dashi again!"

Tadashi smiled at him, "The only one who's taking you anywhere today is me, buddy. You get to see me every day all the time from now on. You're living with me." He told him firmly.

Hiro looked up with tears pouring down his cheeks, "I go…with Dashi?"

"Yeah, I'm taking you home with me today." Tadashi confirmed, smiling happily, "You're going to live with me now."

"I stay with Dashi now?" Hiro asked once more as if being sure.

Tadashi nodded, "Yes."

Hiro finally smiled and wrapped his arms around Tadashi who picked him up to hold him for the first time as his father.

Anna looked ready to cry and Elsa was giving her sister a thumbs up as though to comment, "I told you so."

Hiro held on to Tadashi for what seemed like forever, as though he were confirming for sure that Tadashi would never leave him again. Tadashi turned to look over at Elsa, still holding Hiro to him, "So…what now?" he asked her with a smile.

Elsa grinned, "You just need to sign the papers and then he's all yours."

Tadashi followed her to a table where he leaned down, still holding Hiro to sign his name on all the forms. Elsa made copies on her portable copier and then gave a flash drive to him, "This has all of his information on it. He sees Dr. North at the Children's Hospital. His medicines are in his bag."

Anna came over with Hiro's bag and Tadashi smiled at them, "I can't believe this is really happening." He admitted to them as he held Hiro close to him.

Elsa smiled, "You look ready."

"Hiro does too." Anna commented, "I won't lie I'll miss the little booger."

"We all will." Elsa nodded, "But we know he's in good hands."

Tadashi squeezed Hiro tight, "I promise you he is."

Anna and Elsa followed him to the car. It was Anna who noticed the booster seat lying on the floor of the car.

"Need some help?" she giggled as he opened his trunk to put Hiro's bag in. He nodded sheepishly, "The thing doesn't like me." He admitted.

She quickly put it upright and then strapped it in, adjusting the belt in the seat. Tadashi decided that he was calling Anna to help with the next contraption he had to deal with.

He placed Hiro carefully in the car seat. Hiro seemed reluctant to let go of his neck but eventually loosened his hold as Tadashi buckled him in and made sure he wasn't going anywhere.

Tadashi smiled, "You ready to go home?"

Hiro smiled and nodded, his spiky hair bobbing with his head.

Tadashi moved over so Elsa and Anna could say goodbye to Hiro.

Elsa patted his head and smiled, "You be a good boy for Mr. Hamada, okay Hiro? He worked very hard to bring you home with him."

Hiro nodded to her and then let Anna give him a hug and kiss.

They closed the door and waved to them as Tadashi took off with his new son.

Hiro appeared in awe as he looked out the window of the car. Tadashi imagined he never got much of a chance to really see the city of San Fransokyo. He decided that a game to see the Ninjas was in order. Maybe a day at the zoo or museum too. He smiled thinking of all the things he would get to do with Hiro now as he drove. He glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled at the look on Hiro's face; a mixture of elation, curiousness, and disbelief. He chuckled but stayed quiet, letting Hiro process the moment how he needed to. He pulled up to his drive, which actually had a nice view of part of the college campus he worked on. To be honest he usually walked or drove his moped and he planned on walking with Hiro to his work every day so long as it didn't rain or snow.

Hiro looked at the tiny little house and smiled, "Dashi's house?" he asked, pointing.

"Your house now too, buddy." Tadashi smiled, unbuckling his seat belt to get out. He quickly grabbed Hiro's bag from the back first, considering Hiro was probably going to bolt.

Sure enough, the minute he released Hiro, the kid was rushing towards the house. Tadashi was amazed he didn't trip over his loose shoelaces.

Hiro jumped up and down as he waited for Tadashi to open the door to his house. Tadashi smiled down at Hiro, laughing at how the suspense was obviously killing him.

He unlocked the door and Hiro stood there momentarily looking in the hallway first. He walked in cautiously, followed by Tadashi who quickly showed Hiro to take off his shoes when he came into the house. Hiro kicked off his tiny chucks and then looked towards the kitchen and living room. He took the small step up into the house and then looked around in awe. The windows were open showing the cherry blossom tree outside as well as the green landscape and a nice view to the SFIT campus. Hiro walked to the large window to look out and smiled. Tadashi put Hiro's bag down in the living room and walked towards him, "You like it?" he asked Hiro.

"Yeah! Sakura no ki." Hiro said, pointing to the tree.

Tadashi stared at him in shock. Hiro knew Japanese, or maybe just a few words. He shouldn't be surprised at this point, the kid was pretty much Einstein in the making.

"That's right." He smiled, putting a hand on Hiro's tiny shoulder. Hiro looked up at him happily and then turned when they both heard the meow behind them.

Hiro looked curiously at the cat, who was obviously attempting to determine if this new creature in the house was a friend or a foe.

"Hiro, this is Sakura, my cat." Tadashi explained.

Hiro gave Tadashi a look to suggest the name was not at all fitting.

Tadashi sighed and quickly mentioned, "Everyone just calls her Dopey."

"Dopey!" Hiro smiled, obviously appeased that the name sounded perfect for the cat.

Dopey moved forward and quickly sniffed Hiro. Hiro glanced up at Tadashi nervously.

"You can pet her, just be gentle." He advised.

Hiro reached out a hand to pet the cat on the head and down its neck. The cat seemed won over as it rubbed against Hiro's legs and meowed happily.

"Does she like me?" Hiro asked Tadashi.

"Yeah, she likes you." He smiled at him, "You wanna see your new room?" he asked.

"My own room!" Hiro cheered happily as he followed Tadashi down the hall. Tadashi opened the door to the finished room and watched Hiro's eyes light up as he stared at the red walls and white furniture. The curtains were black with red robots on them. The shelves were lined with toys and books and his closet and drawers were completely full of clothes just for him. And of course, toys were spilling out of the toy chest and onto the floor there were so many.

"For me?" Hiro asked in awe.

"Yeah, all yours." Tadashi smiled, "Do you like it?"

Hiro nodded and walked in, looking at all the toys and the navy blue bed spread. He climbed onto the bed and found a small Baymax doll that had been made in partnership with Tadashi as a way to encourage kids to trust Baymax should they get hurt or scared. Hiro picked it up and held it close, "Baymax." He whispered.

Tadashi walked in and sat down next to Hiro on the bed, smiling and looking around at all his hard work. It had paid off it seemed, as Hiro simply adored having his own room and toys.

"Dashi I love it." Hiro said as he hugged Tadashi around the middle, Baymax still held in his tiny hands.

"I'm so glad, Hiro." Tadashi said as he hugged Hiro back, "I want you stay here for a very long time."

"Forever." Hiro nodded.

"Forever." Tadashi agreed.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Tadashi watched as Hiro put together a new puzzle at the coffee table. Tadashi was finishing getting some dinner prepared and hoped Hiro would be okay with his friends and his aunt coming over to meet him. They were bringing food and presents, but Tadashi was worried that Hiro would get scared with all the new people he would be meeting. He watched from the kitchen as Hiro appeared concentrated on putting the five hundred pieces together quickly.

Tadashi set the table and finally came over to see how far Hiro had come and nearly gasped. Hiro had gotten half the puzzle done in forty five minutes and all he did was dump out the puzzle and just go to town.

"Almost done, Dashi!" Hiro said proudly, "I put all the dinosaurs together."

"Great job, buddy." Tadashi smiled, ruffling his hair, "That's really good so far!"

Hiro continued putting it together when they both heard the doorbell ring.

Hiro looked up at Tadashi questioningly and Tadashi smiled at him, "Don't be nervous, Hiro, I have some family and friends coming over to meet you."

Hiro glanced at the door and watched as Tadashi went to answer it. Aunt Cass had been the first to arrive with a basketful of food from her diner and a big wrapped present under her other arm.

She smiled excitedly as she managed to hug Tadashi and come in to put the food down. She glanced up and then looked at Tadashi, "Is that Hiro?" she asked him quietly.

Hiro had stood up and looked nervously at the woman.

Tadashi brought his aunt over to Hiro, "Hiro, this is my aunt Cass, she's going to be your aunt too."

"Hi Hiro." Aunt Cass smiled as she got down, "Aren't you the cutest thing!"

"Don't be scared, buddy, she brought you a gift." Tadashi consoled.

Hiro still looked nervous and began to back away from the table. Tadashi went to kneel next to him so he wouldn't be so nervous, "It's okay, Hiro, I won't let anything happen to you. Aunt Cass is good, I promise."

"Here." Aunt Cass said as she brought over the big box for Hiro, "This is for you; my new nephew." She smiled.

Hiro walked closer to the box and then looked up first at her and then Tadashi.

"You can open it." He smiled.

Hiro began to unwrap it, losing some of his nervousness as he did. Both he and Tadashi stared wide-eyed at the scooter Hiro had received from Aunt Cass. She clapped her hands happily as Hiro smiled and then looked up at her, "For me?"

"Yes." She nodded.

He looked over at Tadashi and smiled, "Can I ride it?"

"Need a helmet, buddy." Tadashi informed him as he gave his aunt a look.

"Good thing I got one! I hope it fits." Cass said as she pulled a child sized helmet out of her big bag. Tadashi groaned as Hiro took it from her and put it on, "I can ride it now, Dashi!"

"Knee pads? Elbow pads?" Tadashi asked, narrowing his eyes.

Cass winked as she pulled out little elbow and knee pads to match the helmet.

Tadashi put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples.

"Hey, he can ride his scooter while you ride your moped. This is payback for all those years giving me a heart attack on that thing." Cass smirked.

Hiro was already attempting to open the cardboard box to get the scooter out.

"We'll get it out later, Hiro, we're gonna have dinner first." Tadashi said quickly.

"After dinner can I ride it?" Hiro asked excitedly.

"Of course you can." Cass smiled.

"What do you say to Aunt Cass for getting you the scooter?" Tadashi asked him patiently.

"Oh yeah! Thank you!" Hiro smiled at her, finally calmed down from his nervousness.

"Oh, he's so adorable." Cass crooned as she watched Hiro look at the box with the scooter inside, "Did he do okay when you brought him home?" she asked Tadashi.

Tadashi got up to throw the wrapping paper away and nodded, "Yeah, he was super psyched, and he loves his room."

Cass watched Hiro as he got closer to Tadashi nonchalantly. Tadashi wrapped an arm around Hiro and smiled at him, "You hungry buddy?" he asked Hiro.

Hiro nodded, "Gummy bears?" he asked.

Tadashi laughed, "Gummy bears for dessert, first is dinner. Aunt Cass brought some good stuff for us."

"Are the others on their way?" she asked.

Tadashi took his phone out of his back pocket and both looked up when they heard the doorbell ring.

Hiro clung to Tadashi who finally picked him up. Hiro held onto his shirt front nervously as Cass let Tadashi's friends in, all carrying balloons and presents for Hiro.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Honey Lemon squealed immediately, "He is so cute!"

Everyone got closer and Tadashi had to back up and tell them to introduce themselves one at a time so as not to scare him.

Honey Lemon was first to come up and smile at Hiro, "Hi Hiro, I'm Honey Lemon, it's so good to meet you!"

Hiro put his thumb in his mouth, a habit Tadashi had come to learn was out of nervousness and not knowing what to do, "Hiro, Honey Lemon got you all those new clothes." He explained.

Honey Lemon nodded but Hiro continued to suck his thumb.

"Don't be scared little fellow." Fred said as he came up behind Honey Lemon, "We come bearing gifts!"

Hiro still sucked his thumb and stared at all of them nervously.

Gogo came up to pat his head gently, "It's okay, Hiro, don't be scared."

Hiro pulled his thumb out of his mouth to eye Gogo, as if he were studying her. He reached out suddenly and touched the purple in her hair and Gogo smiled at him, "Cool huh?"

Wasabi came up then, "He looks like a Hamada to me!"

"Not yet, six more months and it will be permanent." Tadashi told him as he adjusted Hiro in his arms, "Just have to make a good impression until then."

"Not gonna be hard." Gogo shrugged.

Hiro went back to sucking his thumb.

"Give him a little time, guys." Tadashi suggested, "Crowds still make him a little nervous."

"Who's gonna help me get this food out?" Cass asked.

Wasabi and Gogo helped her while everyone else helped get Hiro settled at the table where a small booster seat was strapped to a chair just for him. He almost didn't go quietly but once Tadashi sat next to him he seemed to calm down. Food filled his plate and all he could do was stare at everyone who stared back at him.

"So did he like the house?" Wasabi asked.

"You bet." Tadashi nodded, "He loved all of it. Right now Baymax is his favorite." He pointed to the Baymax doll on the couch on the living room.

"Looks like he's doing a puzzle too." Gogo commented.

"Yeah, a five hundred piece one. He's halfway done…only took him close to an hour to do that much." Tadashi told them.

"Whoa…" Fred said in awe, "He's like a little Einstein or Da Vinci or something."

"He's three." Gogo told him, "Still a kid, I say let him be a kid."

Tadashi nodded, "I don't expect him to start at SFIT-K-12 until he's five. I'm also thinking of letting him try out for sports, be around other kids. I want him to be successful but I don't want him to grow up too fast. I did just adopt him after all."

"Do you think he'll be okay at the daycare? I mean, he seems pretty nervous." Wasabi commented.

"I'm going to take him to campus tomorrow and let him explore, make sure he knows I'm not going anywhere." Tadashi explained.

"Do you think once he gets comfortable with us, he'll be willing to let us watch him from time to time?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I hope so." Tadashi nodded, "I'm not sure why he gets scared of new people. Maybe the counselor can give me all the answers." He chuckled.

"That's what counselors are for, right?" Fred joked, "I remember my camp counselor had the answer for everything! Poison Ivy itch, fisherman's knot, CPR…only that was more an awkward answer for me."

Hiro picked at his food and Tadashi was starting to get worried that Hiro was upset with everyone being here. Tadashi smiled and snuck a bite off of Hiro's plate. Hiro gasped and looked at him. Tadashi winked at him and pretended to try and steal his food again only Hiro guarded his plate and actually started shoveling it in his mouth.

"Good eater!" Cass noted, "Boy after my own heart."

"This is delicious Aunt Cass." Tadashi complimented, "Hope we have some leftovers."

Cass laughed, "Trust me, you will."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Fred threatened as he grabbed another spoonful of mashed potatoes.

Hiro looked up at Tadashi nervously and practically mumbled, "Dashi can I have more?"

"Awww." Honey, Fred, and Cass all said at the same time.

"Not gonna lie, that's kind of cute." Gogo shrugged.

"What ya need little man?" Wasabi asked him, "Potatoes? Chicken? Green beans?"

Hiro stared at him nervously and pointed, "Chicken."

They passed it to Hiro who actually managed to get it himself while Gogo held the plate for him.

"Good job, Hiro!" Tadashi smiled.

Hiro smiled at Tadashi for the praise and began to eat again. Tadashi hoped this meant that Hiro was slowly warming up to all his friends, but something told him after present time Hiro would be sitting in at least one of their laps by the end of the evening.

…..

No lap sitting but Hiro had stopped sucking his thumb and was smiling as he checked out his new scooter and toys. Honey Lemon was snapping videos and pictures like crazy which made Tadashi wonder why he hadn't gotten some pictures of Hiro yet.

It was dark by the time everyone took their leave. Tadashi was glad they at least were kind enough to help do dishes and clean up, but he still had to pick up all the toys lying around the living room. He looked over to see Hiro falling asleep on the couch, holding Baymax and sucking his thumb.

Tadashi came over and just watched him for a moment, it was so hard to believe he finally had a kid. He gently patted Hiro's head so as not to wake him. It seemed Hiro was officially out so Tadashi picked him up carefully to put him to bed. He had a little trouble putting Hiro in PJ's but after some careful maneuvering, he succeeded. Once tucked in, Tadashi bent down to give Hiro a kiss on the forehead, "Night Hiro."

Hiro slept soundly so Tadashi turned off the lights and went to bed himself, deciding to leave the mess for another day.

…..

_The sound…it was back. The men were back to take him away this time. Hiro stared around the darkness, looking for Dashi, anyone to help him. Everything looked different, nothing looked like it usually did. The thunder cracked again followed by the light and Hiro suddenly felt alone, more alone than he ever had in his life. Where was Dashi? What did they do to Dashi? Hiro had to find Dashi, but the thunder and the darkness scared him. He did the only thing he could do, the only thing he knew how to do._

….

Tadashi wasn't sure what woke him up first; the sound of crying, the thunder, or the lightning. He shot out of bed once he registered what was happening.

He ran to Hiro's room to see him sobbing on the bed. Tadashi turned on the lights and Hiro gasped and reached out for him.

"It's okay." Tadashi consoled calmly as he held Hiro to him. He felt the wetness seep into his shirt and realized that Hiro had wet the bed. The thunder and lightning continued outside and Hiro was still crying.

"What happened?" Tadashi asked him, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Hiro said nothing but his crying slowed down and he started hiccupping.

Tadashi sighed when he noticed the alarm clock that read 2:34 am. He rubbed Hiro's back, wondering how long he'd been like this, "Let's get you cleaned up." He said as he got up.

Tadashi ran the bath water and helped Hiro change. Hiro's eyes were bloodshot and the dark bags were evident. Tadashi felt his forehead, "You getting sick?" he asked.

Hiro continued to say nothing, but Tadashi noticed that Hiro would flinch at the sound of thunder. Tadashi yawned as he finished washing Hiro up but he continued, knowing he wouldn't sleep until Hiro was comfortable and safe.

He realized as he changed Hiro into an oversized T-shirt that he still had to clean his bed. He groaned and figured he'd clean it tomorrow. Hiro would just have to sleep with him tonight.

"Okay, buddy." Tadashi said as he tucked Hiro into his bed, "Let's try to get some sleep now. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Hiro nodded and reached up to touch Tadashi's face, "Dashi stay?"

"Yeah, I'll stay." He nodded and realized that it was the first time he could answer yes to that question. It nearly broke his heart thinking about it. But he quickly kissed Hiro's hand and then crawled into bed and turned off the lights.

Hiro shrieked and Tadashi realized then that Hiro was afraid of the dark. He face palmed himself for not realizing it. He turned the light back on and quickly went to turn on the bathroom light, "Better?" he asked Hiro.

Hiro nodded and Tadashi decided that tomorrow he would get Hiro a night light for his room.

He felt Hiro curl up closer to him in the bed until he was able to reach out and clutch Tadashi's shirt. Tadashi wrapped his arm around Hiro, pulling him close, "It's okay, buddy, I won't let anything happen to you." He promised.

His warm words helped both of them get back to a peaceful sleep, no longer aware that the storm continued outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Tadashi had to walk slowly so Hiro could keep up with his tiny little steps, his little hand grasped in Tadashi's giant one. Hiro carried his Baymax doll with him and looked around as they got closer to the campus, "This is where I work." Tadashi told Hiro, "And this is where you're going to go to school."

"We stay together?" Hiro asked him.

"Yeah, we won't be in the same building sometimes but we'll be together." He promised.

He got closer to the main building where the daycare was located. He helped Hiro up the large steps and then looked down to see the poor little guy huffing and puffing.

Tadashi picked him up to give him a break as he walked through the glass double doors. People were milling around, students and professors, all here for the purposes of making the world a better place; at least Tadashi hoped so.

He walked to the end of the building where the daycare was located. It was tiny but fit the purposes of the service, having the babies and toddlers in one area while the preschoolers played on the other side. Tadashi walked in to hear chiming music and kids laughing. He could see curtains drawn over the nursery where he knew a couple of volunteers worked specifically with them. He looked to the other area where a few volunteers played with the little ones about Hiro's age. Some kids were building things in the corner and others were painting. He rang the bell and one of the workers looked over and smiled.

"Tadashi!" she said excitedly, "I'd shake your hand but I'm covered in paint!" she laughed.

"That's okay Rapunzel, I wanted to introduce you to Hiro." Tadashi smiled.

Rapunzel looked at Hiro who held on to Tadashi and looked at her nervously, "Hi Hiro." She smiled, her golden locks swaying about her, "Welcome to Play and Learn, you're going to love it here." She promised, allowing them to come in, "We have games, story times, discovery time, art, and so much more. We even have a special room for naptime. All of us are certified in CPR and First Aid so no need to worry about your little one at all."

"Sounds pretty cool, huh buddy." Tadashi said looking down at Hiro. Hiro looked around, obviously still unsure.

"He's still very nervous around crowds and people, but I think over time he'll adjust." Tadashi told her.

"That's understandable, all of our kids go through that." She nodded, "We'll get him a cubby set up and a cot as well. Go ahead and bring his medical information, a pillow and blanket, some toys of his, and of course his lunch and we'll be ready to go."

"Sounds good." Tadashi nodded, "I'm thinking tomorrow I'll have lunch with him, is that okay?"

"Absolutely, you are allowed to pick him up and drop him off as you please, someone will be here twenty four seven." She promised.

He realized how crazy that sounded but also realized that some parents had to take late night classes or work on late night projects. He was glad SFIT had this free program for parents at least.

"Wanna go see where I work?" Tadashi asked Hiro.

Hiro nodded and Rapunzel smiled and waved, "I'll see you tomorrow Hiro!"

Hiro didn't say anything but waved timidly as they walked out.

"So that's where you'll be while I'm working." Tadashi explained. Hiro didn't look too thrilled but as they walked to where Tadashi worked, Hiro seemed to pay more attention.

Tadashi walked to a building that was no more than two minutes away and pointed, "This is where I work, in this building."

Hiro stared up at the building, craning his neck as he and Tadashi got closer to it. Once inside, Hiro was all eyes open as he stared around. Everything seemed to attract his gaze and Tadashi took that as a good sign. Maybe Hiro would grow up to like this place so much he'd go to college here. Tadashi suddenly did not want to go there, too fast for him.

He walked down a hall and past some labs and finally came to a set of doors. One opened that had his name on a plaque beside it. He walked in and set Hiro down, "This is my office."

Hiro walked towards the window that had a view to the main building. One could just faintly make out the slide and swing set for the daycare. Hiro then looked around and saw his drawings on the wall, "My drawings!" Hiro smiled, pointing at them.

"Yeah! Pretty soon I'll have this whole room filled with your work." Tadashi smiled. He decided he needed pictures of Hiro too, he was hoping Honey Lemon would print some out for him that she took last night.

"I'll bring some of your toys here too and you and I can both hang out when I'm bored up here all by myself."

"I stay with Dashi." Hiro nodded as he looked at all of Tadashi's things.

Tadashi smiled as he got down to Hiro's level, "You know that no matter what, I'm always right here."

Hiro looked into Tadashi's eyes and smiled, "Dashi here."

Tadashi nodded, "Yeah, that's right. Come on, I'll show you my classroom and then we can visit the lab."

Hiro took his hand as Tadashi led him down the hall again. Tadashi pointed to a set of doors and showed Hiro, "That's where I teach class and over here…" he said as he doubled back and led Hiro to some lab rooms, he opened one and stepped inside, "is the lab. Sometimes I come in here and work. Look, I see Gogo!"

Hiro pointed, "Gogo."

Gogo turned and smiled at them, "Hey, look at the dynamic duo here. Smalls! Take over!" she yelled. A poor little sophomore student came up timidly and began to help run diagnostics on Gogo's bike.

Gogo got down and ruffled Hiro's hair, "You having fun in Nerdville?" she joked.

Tadashi grinned, "He really loves it here, you should have seen his face when we walked in, I think he was born to go here."

Gogo rolled her eyes, "Oh boy, let's get the scholarship ready for him."

Tadashi shook his head and then waved as Wasabi came over, two young students following him. He was instructing them on the effects of plasma before he waved back, "Take five you two."

Gogo got up and looked over at her student assistant and rolled her eyes, "You are killing me Smalls!" she yelled as she walked back over to her station.

"Poor kid." Wasabi admitted, "How's the little guy liking the place?"

"Loves it." Tadashi grinned.

"Think he's patient enough to check out something pretty cool?" Wasabi asked.

"Bet ya he'd love it." Tadashi said as he picked up Hiro and walked over to Wasabi's station.

Wasabi held up an apple for Hiro to see. The other two assistants began to take notes as they followed them.

"Prepare to be amazed little man." Wasabi smiled.

"Apple." Hiro pointed.

Wasabi threw the apple which suddenly sliced into a million pieces in thin air. Hiro gasped and looked at Tadashi, the apple bits, Wasabi, and then back to Tadashi as though trying to figure it out.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Wasabi asked.

"Very cool, sir." One of the students commented.

"Apple?" Hiro asked with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you worry, little man, I got a spare." Wasabi laughed as he handed a brand new apple to Hiro. Hiro took it and then looked at the area where the apple got sliced before throwing it. He clapped his hands and laughed as the apple once again sliced into a million pieces.

"Might need to get one of those to chop my vegetables." Tadashi commented.

Wasabi turned on the machine where the laser induced plasma glowed. Hiro gasped again and pointed. Tadashi decided to step back so as not to fry Hiro's fingers off.

"Well, I think it's time we head to lunch now." Tadashi said as he balanced Hiro on his hip.

"Sounds like a plan." Wasabi commented, "See you later Hiro."

Hiro waved and smiled.

"He likes me more than you!" Wasabi yelled to Gogo across the room who was still drilling into poor Smalls.

…

Tadashi was feeling pretty good about the day when he saw the car parked in the driveway. When he got closer he realized that there were two cars. Two figures got out and appeared to be bickering about something. He recognized Merida's red hair and then Jack's white hair when he got closer.

"Jack." Hiro whispered as he held Tadashi's hand.

"Hi Tadashi." Merida smiled, "I'm sorry, we didn't realize that you had gone out."

"That's fine uh…what's the occasion?" Tadashi asked nervously.

"Just a routine check." Jack smiled, holding out his hand, "Met only briefly I know, but you'll be seeing more of me too."

Merida groaned, "Save us."

"Why both of you?" he asked.

"I'm Hiro's caseworker, in charge of his basic childhood needs and rights, whereas Merida represents you, the parent. With us working together we can make sure you both are successful with this adoption." Jack informed him.

"May we come in?" Merida asked.

"Uh, sure." Tadashi said and suddenly cursed to himself. He hadn't even cleaned up Hiro's bed from last night and there were toys and dishes lying around. He unlocked the door with shaking fingers while Jack got down to smile at Hiro, "You getting some exercise, little guy?"

Hiro didn't answer him and instead stuck his thumb in his mouth nervously.

Tadashi let them in, both him and Hiro kicking off their shoes.

"Looks like he had a party last night." Jack laughed, looking at all the presents, "How come I wasn't invited?" he joked.

Merida rolled her eyes and then took notes, "Did he meet any of your family or friends?" she asked.

Tadashi nodded, "Yeah he did."

"How did he take it?"

"Okay, he was nervous at first but calmed down after a while." Tadashi explained.

"Yeah, he's like that." Jack nodded, "Takes him a bit to warm up to people. You'd be the first and only one he really bonded with."

Tadashi squeezed Hiro's hand as Merida and Jack walked to Hiro's room where his sheets were lying crumpled on the edge of the bed, the stain still evident from last night.

"What happened here?" Merida asked him.

"He uh…the storm scared him and he had an accident. It was really late so I just gave him a bath and let him sleep with me. I was going to clean it today but-"

Merida nodded, "It's in his file that he wets his bed. I suggest a mattress pad and some pull ups until he can get over that."

Tadashi nodded quickly.

"First night not too great, huh?" Jack asked Hiro.

Hiro clung to Tadashi, "Loud." He quickly said, taking his thumb out of his mouth to say it, "Dark."

"Does he have a nightlight?" Jack asked.

"Not yet, I'm giving him one today." Tadashi promised.

"I suggest you really take a look at his file." Merida explained, "There's a lot in there that might help you with him."

Tadashi nodded, "He really is loving it here." He said, sounding hopeful, "He loved the campus where I work too. And he's starting to open up to my friends and my aunt."

Jack smiled, "That's real good, that's a sign he's getting comfortable."

"But we don't want any mishaps here, we want to get you through the six month period and after that, you're free of us." Merida smiled.

Tadashi nodded, "I can do it, I know I can. I have to."

They both smiled at him.

"Good luck, Tadashi." Merida said as she and Jack headed for the door, "You'll see us in two weeks."

Tadashi nodded, "Okay, thank you."

The door closed and Tadashi stood there, looking nervous. One day and already the criticism was starting. He thanked his lucky stars that it was only the bed and nightlight that were the issue.

He sighed and then looked down to see Hiro studying him, he smiled back, "Let's play a game, buddy."

Hiro smiled and ran to grab a game from his room, leaving Tadashi to lean against the wall and pray for patience.

….

_Hiro didn't like this. He didn't like people coming to try and take him away. They always tried to take him away, away from his parents and now Dashi. Dashi looked sad and scared. Hiro didn't like it when Dashi was upset. Hiro looked around his new room at all the toys Dashi had gotten him. He went to the closet and found a shelf of games that he could play. He looked at them and picked one that he thought Dashi would like. Hiro had not played it before but it looked like fun on the box; it had a picture of a little boy and a daddy playing the game. It could be like him and Dashi playing a game. Dashi made Hiro happy and now Hiro had to try and make Dashi happy. _

_Hiro took the game out to show Dashi who smiled at him. Dashi was smiling a lot during the game and laughing too. Hiro liked the game, it made sounds and had bright colors, but he mostly liked it because he was playing with Dashi. Hiro decided he would let Dashi win the game, he had to make Dashi happy after all. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hiro held onto his Baymax doll and walked with Dashi to his work. Dashi looked happy but Hiro wasn't. Dashi was carrying a small bag with some of Hiro's new things in it. Why had he packed a bag for Hiro? Was he taking him somewhere far? Or…was Dashi upset because Hiro had wet the bed again? Was Dashi going to give him up? Did Dashi not want him anymore?_

_Hiro stayed quiet but held onto Dashi's hand real tight. Dashi smiled at him like he always did. He didn't look mad at Hiro. He had been happy playing the game with Hiro last night and reading Hiro bedtime stories. And besides, Dashi had promised Hiro that he'd stay with him, he wasn't going to leave him. _

_They got closer to Dashi's work and Hiro remembered how Dashi had shown him his special room where he had hung up Hiro's pictures and let his friends give Hiro apples and see all the cool things. _

_They walked inside the building that Hiro knew wasn't where Dashi worked, but he remembered it as the place like the orphanage, where all the kids yelled and the adults acted happy. He didn't like the orphanage. He didn't like the noise and the kids who picked on him. He just wanted to be with Dashi. _

_Dashi walked him into the new orphanage and Hiro felt his heart sink. Dashi was going to leave him. He should have known Dashi wouldn't want him. It was his fault, just like it was his fault his parents didn't wake up to feed him or change his diaper. It was his fault those bad guys got away. Everything was his fault. _

_Hiro tried not to, but it was all he could do; he cried._

…..

Tadashi suspected Hiro would throw a fit being dropped off at daycare, but it didn't deter him from doing what he needed to do. Hiro would calm down, Rapunzel was great with kids and soon Hiro would see that Tadashi was coming back for him. He quickly gave Rapunzel all of Hiro's things so he could hold Hiro and try to comfort him before letting Rapunzel take over.

"Hiro, I'm going to come get you for lunch, we're going to have pizza in my office together. It's okay, buddy."

Hiro clung to him, still sobbing.

Tadashi sighed and looked at Rapunzel who gave him a sympathetic look, "Don't worry, they calm down after a bit. He'll adjust."

Tadashi felt Hiro clinging to him and had to pry his hands from his shirt so he could hand him to Rapunzel. Tadashi wasn't prepared for the fit Hiro threw, reaching for Tadashi and screaming for him.

Tadashi stood there, second guessing himself as Rapunzel rocked Hiro who fought her.

She smiled at Tadashi, "It's okay, he'll calm down, it's best if you just let him do what he needs to do."

Tadashi nodded and backed out slowly, "Hiro I'll see you later, okay?" he called, hoping Hiro could hear him.

He closed the door, his heart breaking as he heard Hiro's muffled screams from behind the door. He had to force himself to keep walking to work and know that Hiro was in good hands and that he'd see him for lunch. He got to his office and closed the door to sit down for a few minutes. He took some deep breaths before getting his lesson ready and going to work. He had to believe that Hiro would be okay. He would.

…..

Hiro had worn himself out screaming and was now curled up on a cot with his blanket, pillow, and Baymax. He sucked his thumb as he slept, his eyes scrunched from the dreams he was having. Tadashi patted his head gently, not wanting to wake him. He'd only been gone for three hours but from what he'd heard, Hiro had cried the whole time.

Rapunzel looked spent but remained upbeat, "Trust me, I've worked with tougher kids. He's just taking the separation harder than most would." She explained.

Tadashi felt helpless as he watched Hiro sleeping. He could hear the soft pained moans through the sucking of his thumb. He woke himself up from the nightmare and blinked up at Tadashi.

Tadashi smiled at him, still rubbing his head, "Hey buddy."

"Dashi." Hiro murmured once he removed the rather shriveled up thumb from his mouth.

"Hi, did you want to get some pizza?" Tadashi asked him.

"Pizza." Hiro nodded, rubbing his red-rimmed eyes, "With Dashi?"

"Yeah." Tadashi smiled.

"Dashi still wants me?" Hiro asked sadly.

Tadashi felt his stomach drop and he swallowed, "Hiro, of course I want you. I would never give you up. I just had to go to work. I promise that at the end of the day, we will go home together."

"Dashi won't leave me." Hiro nodded, remembering how Tadashi had indeed made that promise to him, "Hiro won't leave Dashi."

Tadashi smiled and rubbed his thumb over Hiro's cheek, "I know. How about we get that pizza now." He decided as he gently picked up Hiro and ruffled his hair and wiped the wetness from Hiro's cheeks and chin.

He paused and looked at Rapunzel, "I'm so sorry Rapunzel."

"Tadashi, it's okay. Really. I understand he's just going to have a tougher time than most to adjust to the change. That's my job to understand."

"I'm really glad you're here…I know I feel better having you with him."

"That's a high compliment." She grinned, "Now go enjoy lunch and we'll see how he does when you come back." She suggested.

Tadashi thanked her again and walked out with Hiro still in his arms. Hiro was smiling again and looking around the school. Tadashi wondered if he could even handle doing this again after lunch, but he had to hope that Hiro had cried himself out or at least understood that Tadashi would never leave him.

He looked around the cafeteria and could see Fred entertaining some students in his mascot uniform. Tadashi waited in the line for pizza and saw a few of his students come up to him.

"Hi professor!" a young freckled freshman girl said, two of her friends beside her, "Is that your son?"

Tadashi nodded and Hiro eyed them suspiciously.

"Aww!" one of the other girls cooed, "He's so precious!"  
>"I want to keep him!" The other giggled, waving to Hiro.<p>

"He's really cute, Professor." The freckled girl finally commented, "And um…I had a question about our assignment?"

"Sure." Tadashi smiled, adjusting Hiro in his arms, the girls again making sounds that would send a flock of birds flying.

The girl quickly asked her question and as Tadashi answered it he was suddenly feeling a little too warm on his chest. He stopped abruptly and looked down only to realize that the warm feeling he was experiencing was Hiro having another accident.

Tadashi looked at Hiro who stared in horror at something behind him. Tadashi turned and groaned.

Fred had found him and apparently Hiro was not a fan of the costume.

….

Tadashi had been smart enough to bring Hiro some extra clothes but as for himself? He didn't get that luxury. Fred had apologized profusely and even offered to give Tadashi the shirt off his own back, but knowing that Fred didn't do laundry, Tadashi felt as if the pee stain was the better choice.

Poor Hiro had hardly eaten any lunch and Tadashi ended up having to give the pizza to Rapunzel to cut it up and give it to Hiro when he felt like eating later. Tadashi taught his last few classes with laughing and sometimes sympathetic looks as the pee stain turned into a smell.

He rubbed his eyes when his last class left. Everyone had been distracted it seemed and he felt useless. He went to his office to pack up and sat down to put his head in his hands. He heard his door open and looked up to see all of his friends standing there. Honey must have finished her work early to come see him. She normally worked across campus in the chemistry department and hardly saw them during the day.

"You feeling okay, Tadashi?" Wasabi asked, "Fred told us what happened."

Fred smiled apologetically, "I really feel bad, I want to make it up to you and Hiro. Maybe tonight we can all go somewhere fun with Hiro, like that kids arcade in town."

Tadashi smiled at them and shook his head, "Thank you, really, but…Hiro's just been having a rough time in general and I'm not sure how he'd do with all the lights and sound."

Everyone nodded.

"Then…maybe a quiet night at your place?" Honey suggested, "We'll all bring something and maybe just play a nice game."

Tadashi rubbed his neck and then began to collect his things, "Maybe tomorrow, guys, I think tonight Hiro just needs me and…I'm just not feeling like…"

"It's okay, we understand." Gogo nodded, "We know you've worked hard for this, we'll help you out no matter what."

"Even if it means letting you have alone time with Hiro." Wasabi nodded.

Tadashi smiled at them, "Thank you…it…that means a lot…I just…I'm having a hard time with the social workers still coming by and-"

"Tadashi, remember what we told you before, this isn't something you can do alone, truly." Gogo told him firmly, "If you want us to help you clean up or get some things, all you have to do is ask."

Tadashi nodded, looking down.

"Did the social workers say that they would take Hiro?" Honey asked nervously.

Tadashi leaned against his desk, "No…not really…but, Hiro has been wetting the bed and everything, I hardly have time to change the sheets and get a mattress pad. I still haven't gotten him pull-ups. I tried a nightlight but, it didn't seem to work. They made it sound like I never really read his file through to prepare for his issues. I feel like I'm missing something." He admitted.

"That's it?" Wasabi nearly laughed.

Tadashi gave him a look.

"Dude, we can get all that for you." He clarified, "I mean we are scientists…except Fred-no offense."

"None taken," Fred smiled, "I have tons of night lights with different characters on them, I'll bring some by."

"I can get the pull-ups!" Honey told him.

"And the mattress pad, no problem." Wasabi nodded.

"I guess what we're saying," Gogo explained, "Is not to worry, we'll get what you need. You spend tonight with Hiro, maybe read up on his file before bed, and then if you find other things you need, you just let us know."

"We're here for you Tadashi." Honey nodded, "You're our best friend and we want you to keep Hiro."

Tadashi was touched, a weight was lifted off of his shoulders and he felt as if he could finally enjoy having Hiro again. He could actually do this, he could help Hiro and raise him, "Thank you all so much." He nearly choked.

They all walked him out and he waved to them as they parted ways. He felt his spirits lift as he went to get Hiro and felt that spark once again of having a son to care for. He had help and he knew it. He just had to ask for it. But he also knew that he could do it alone as well. He was raising Hiro alone after all, but maybe not as alone as he felt before.

He found Hiro had found a corner to look at some picture books. He noticed it was by the window that looked out towards the building he worked in. Hiro would look out the window as he read, still holding Baymax. His thumb was red from sucking it all day, but at least now he wasn't sucking on it.

Hiro looked up just then and smiled, "DASHI!" he called, throwing the book on the ground and scrambling towards Tadashi.

Tadashi picked him up and held him close, "Hey buddy!"

"We go home now?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, we're going home." Tadashi nodded.

Rapunzel came up and smiled at them, "He did a lot better this time around. He didn't really seem interested in doing any artwork or playing with the others, but he stayed put and just read to himself for a while. I'm hoping that over time he'll engage with everyone more."

Tadashi nodded, "Thank you. I hope so too. He needs some friends."

"We'll get there." Rapunzel said cheerfully, "Tomorrow we're going to do some marble painting, I think he'll love it."

"Cool, hear that Hiro? You can paint me a cool picture for my office." Tadashi encouraged.

Hiro seemed more content to just hold on to Tadashi and keep his head buried into his neck.

Tadashi nodded to Rapunzel before leaving, "Here's hoping tomorrow goes smoothly."

Rapunzel waved, still smiling and that gave Tadashi a little hope for the future. He would show those social workers that he knew what he was doing. Come six months, Hiro was going to be a Hamada, he was sure of it.

….

Due to his early nap that day, Hiro was passed out and in bed early. Tadashi decided to make sure Hiro had gone to the bathroom before going to bed and even practiced with Hiro what to do if Hiro had to use the potty at night. Tadashi decided he would keep the hall lights on and Hiro's door open. Tadashi also had a small light put in the bathroom so Hiro wasn't afraid to go in there. He was certain that this would help Hiro.

Feeling more successful than that morning, Tadashi went to the couch to open his tablet. He found the flash drive that Elsa had given him and put it inside the computer. Files pulled up and Tadashi read them; history, medical, notes, and pictures.

Tadashi opened the pictures and gasped when the sweetest newborn photo of Hiro came up on the screen. Hiro's brown eyes were open slightly, his black hair already spiky. Tadashi immediately pressed the print button. He flipped through some of Hiro's found baby photos and smiled, Hiro had the same big brown eyes, the gap tooth grin, the black spiky hair, and mischievous expression. He printed all of them out and was so happy to find Hiro's history here. He only wished he'd been the one who had taken the photos to experience Hiro's first baby tooth and walking for the first time.

He kept flipping through and then gasped again, only it wasn't because of Hiro in the photo; it was his parents. Tadashi stared at the couple holding the baby. They looked so happy. Hiro grinned at the camera man as his mother's arms stayed firmly wrapped around his middle. She had Hiro's eyes and thick black hair, the same pointed chin and thin frame. Hiro was a dead ringer for his mother for sure. But the father...

Tadashi's eyes were drawn right away to the way the father's hair stayed firmly on his head, the way he smiled without showing teeth, the way his eyes stared kindly at the camera, his arm protectively around his son and wife. Tadashi could have sworn that the man was his twin. There were obvious differences, such as eye color, height, weight, and nose length, but the man's ears, his hair, his round chin…the way he smiled…it looked just like Tadashi.

Tadashi thought back to the first day he met Hiro and how Hiro had warmed up to him so quickly…could it be that Hiro made that similarity as well? Could it be that Hiro remembered what his father looked like and felt connected to Tadashi because of his appearance?

Tadashi smiled and printed out the picture. It was starting to make sense now. Hiro's father was probably stern as well, Hiro would listen to him. Tadashi was loving but stern and Hiro would listen to him. Tadashi looked once more at the man's face and made a silent promise that he would take care of Hiro for him.

He flipped through the pictures again, Hiro was getting older in them. He suddenly found pictures where Hiro's physical features and expression had changed so drastically from cute and adorable to sad and afraid. He looked thinner and paler than usual. These must have been taken after his parents had died. He decided he would not print these out. There were quite a few of him in the orphanage, but he was isolated and never once smiled.

It wasn't until Tadashi noticed a picture where Hiro's eyes seemed to brighten and his face look more upbeat. He kept going until Hiro was suddenly smiling in the pictures, looking happier. He wondered what had happened to make Hiro so happy in the orphanage when he found a picture taken of him and Hiro sitting in the grass outside and rolling the soccer ball to one another. Hiro looked happy and Tadashi looked ecstatic. Tadashi remembered that visit, Hiro had gotten tired from kicking the ball so he and Tadashi had just sat for a while in the grass, content to just roll the ball back and forth. Tadashi kept finding pictures of him and Hiro together, Hiro always looking happy and getting closer to Tadashi. He smiled and now understood why Elsa always seemed to be smiling and getting on her phone. He printed out the pictures of him and Hiro and decided that he was going to invest in some nice frames and put them everywhere. He sighed when the slideshow ended and closed the file. He laid his head back and looked over at his printer that was actually starting to drop the pictures onto the floor there were so many. He'd go through them later, he decided.

He looked down and decided to open the file that read 'history' and took a breath. The first thing that showed up was a newspaper article that had Hiro's parent's head shots and then a picture of Hiro. The title read "Three Year Old Boy Trapped In House with Slain Parents for Five Days". Tadashi shook his head sadly as he read how Hiro's parents had been shot in cold blood, the house robbed and then Hiro left there trapped inside the house with his parents dead, with no way to get help or food or anything. It truly was a miracle that Hiro survived and Tadashi wondered how he had done it and what was going through his mind at the time.

He looked down the hallway and wondered if Hiro having accidents and his fear of thunder and lightning were connected to this as well. Hiro was definitely smart and Tadashi decided that now that Hiro was safe, perhaps it was a good time to find out just how he had survived those five days and what he might have seen.

Before turning off the tablet, Tadashi found one more article paper that read "Murderers of Three Year Old's Parents Still At Large".


	8. Chapter 8

_The following week being with Dashi, Hiro was starting to understand what was happening. He vaguely remembered how things worked with his parents. His mother and father also had to go to work just like Dashi. While they were gone, he remembered having a man who watched him. They called him a friend. He was a nice man, he played with Hiro, gave him food, put him down for his nap, and then when Hiro woke up his mom or dad would be back to play with him and feed him. At the end of the day, Hiro always knew that his mom and dad came home. He understood that, got used to it. The friend was good and would sit with his father and talk about things; much like Dashi's friends when they came over. Hiro still hated the new orphanage but he found things to do while he waited for Dashi, like painting Dashi a new picture or building something in the discovery center, and he always took a nap a little after lunch time, because when he'd wake up, Dashi would be there to pick him up and Hiro could play with him at home. _

_Dashi's friends came to visit a lot, one of them brought Hiro some cool night lights that helped guide Hiro to the bathroom at night. And the best part was that they were superhero nightlights! So they fought off the bad guys for Hiro. _

_Hiro liked it at Dashi's and he never wanted to leave. He tried to be extra good for Dashi so he wouldn't be taken away. He hadn't seen Mr. Jack in a while or the other lady who came with him. Maybe that meant he and Dashi would not be separated. He hoped not, because he didn't know if he could live without Dashi protecting him from the bad guys. _

…

Tadashi held Hiro's hand as he searched the street for the right address. He'd parked his car at his aunt's house, knowing that the counselor's office building was only two blocks away. He looked at the address on his phone screen and sighed. He felt as if he may have passed it and was getting nervous that they would be late. He looked down at Hiro who was clutching Baymax and watching all the people nervously. Tadashi picked him up at that point and then tried to get his bearings. He grew up in this city, he was bound to find the damn place at some point.

"Dashi, is it that one?" Hiro asked, pointing to a building behind Tadashi. Tadashi turned and then squinted when he saw a small sign with teddy bears on it that read "Children's Behavioral Health Clinic". He smiled and then looked at Hiro, "I don't know what I'd do without you, buddy."

He walked inside the small building, hence why he really hadn't seen it, and felt glad that at least the walls were colorful and bright. He walked to the front desk and gave his name, glad that he was only a couple of minutes late.

The receptionist gave him some forms to fill out while he waited. Tadashi set Hiro down once he found a spot near the toy bin. Hiro got to work right away rifling through the toys in the bin. Tadashi ignored the loud sounds of Hiro practically digging through the toys as he tried filling out as much information as he could. He had to pull up Hiro's medical file on his phone at one point just to remember certain dates and other information. Tadashi was glad that he at least remembered that Hiro was born on June 3rd. If he'd forgotten that he'd feel pretty stupid. He looked up when some clanging and other loud noises were heard and he sighed as Hiro's legs were practically in the air with the kid digging so far into the bin to get to the bottom. Tadashi pulled on Hiro's legs and lifted him out to set him up right again, "Hiro, you only need one toy to play with. Can you please pick up the other toys." Tadashi ordered firmly but as calmly as possible. He could feel his stress level rise with being late and now forgetting Hiro's information and needing it on his phone. Not to mention he was nervous about seeing the counselor, he had no clue what would happen during the session.

Hiro was picking up some of the toys but would get distracted off and on. By the time he settled for some toy robot Tadashi heard their names being called.

Tadashi got up and took Hiro's hand as he led them to the man standing in the doorway. He was tall and gruff looking with graying hair, but smiled softly at Hiro and Tadashi.

"You must be Tadashi Hamada." The man said in a strange accent, holding out his hand, "Real nice to meet you, and is this Hiro?" he smiled down at Hiro who had stuck his thumb in his mouth the minute the man spoke.

"He's shy." Tadashi told the man calmly, "Are you-"

"Aster Bunnymund, please just call me Aster." The man smiled and led them down a hallway towards a comfortable looking office with toys and unusual artwork.

Tadashi found a seat on the couch with Hiro while the man closed the door and sat down in a chair across from them, "You finished with the forms?" he smiled.

Tadashi handed the man the forms and nodded, "I apologize if I had to cross out a few things, I'm still trying to remember all of his information."

"That's fine, mate." Aster grinned and nodded approvingly, "Looks in order. Now, I managed to read the little ankle biter's information, but I figured I'd ask what all you need the most help with."

"You talk funny." Hiro finally said, taking his thumb out of his mouth to say it.

Tadashi was mortified but Aster merely laughed.

"Hiro, you shouldn't say something like that!" Tadashi told Hiro firmly.

"It's alright, mate, I've heard worse comin' from blokes your age." Aster chuckled, "Hiro's just a joey, don't know any better, right?" he asked Hiro, "And yeah, I talk funny because I'm from a land called Australia."

Hiro stared at the man not saying anything and Tadashi began to wonder if he'd picked the right counselor, the man was…very odd.

"So, back on track!" Aster said, clapping his hands together, "Hiro, why don't you tell me a little something about yourself and then I'll ask Tadashi the same question."

Hiro had stuck his thumb back in his mouth again.

"That taste pretty good, mate?" Aster asked him.

"He does that when he's nervous." Tadashi explained, "I noticed it when I first met him."

Aster nodded, "Well, tell you what then, how about you tell me one thing about yourself and then you get to check out that sand tray over there, see it?"

Hiro turned and looked over at the giant table with sand in it, toys were lying in a bin on top of the table. Hiro looked intrigued and quickly pulled his finger from his mouth, "I like Dashi."

Without another word, Hiro got down and rushed to the table to arrange the toys in the sand bin.

Aster chuckled, "Works every time."

"What is that?" Tadashi asked him.

"Oh, that's what I wanted him to do in the first place." Aster grinned, "It's a sand tray. What he does is he makes a 'scene' with the toys in the sand, the toys represent something. Hiro is most likely going to make something present in his life right now."

"Why the sand?" Tadashi asked.

"Kids love sand, it's soft, warm, you can mold it with water, it's fun…" Aster explained, "Even if they don't put the toys in the sand they end up playing with it."

"Wow…" Tadashi nodded.

"Now, I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and guess you're Dashi?" Aster asked.

Tadashi nodded, "It's what he calls me…he's always called me that."

"Hiro's real attached to you, I'm guessing?"

Tadashi nodded again and rubbed the back of his neck, "I love that he's so attached, but…I also know he needs to get some independence and make friends. He's a smart kid, but…I'm just so new at all this and-"

"Lot to take in." Aster agreed, "Well, that's why I'm here, to help get you to that one step you need to take to complete everything else."

Tadashi agreed that it would be nice to just have instructions on what to do and how to accomplish everything. He really wasn't interested in all the 'feelings' thing, never had been, but if someone could at least be on his side and help him know what to do to help Hiro he would do it, "I'll do anything to help Hiro, to keep him."

Aster smiled and nodded, "We'll get you there, mate."

Tadashi felt a little relief and managed to breathe a little less frantically as he calmed down.

Aster looked over at Hiro who was still making his 'scene'.

"So…where do we start?" Tadashi asked him.

Aster grinned, "Well, today I want to see where Hiro's state of mind is presently. From there, we'll be able to look back and find out what's holding him back and then work towards the future to make him functional, happy and of course, permanently your son."

Tadashi liked the sound of that.

"What things have you noticed that are odd for Hiro or at least a boy his age?" Aster asked.

"Well, uh…he's very smart, from what I understand, he'll be ready for fifth grade work by the time he's five. He's very scared with crowds of people, loud noises, flashing lights, darkness, and he sucks his thumb…I'm sure there's more but I see those the most."

Aster nodded, "I'm guessing that the majority of all that may have something to do with his trauma, but over time we'll learn more about the why and the how."

"He really has some bad separation anxiety when it comes to me, I know." Tadashi admitted, "And the other day, I found his parent's pictures and realized that I look just like his father. Do you think that has something to do with it?"

Aster raised his eyebrows a bit, "Really? Just like him?"

Tadashi nodded.

Aster looked from Tadashi to Hiro, "Has Hiro called you 'dad' or anything yet?"

"No. Just Dashi." Tadashi explained.

"Well…he knows there's a difference." Aster nodded, obviously pondering this new evidence, "Keep me updated if at any time he calls you 'father' or 'dad'."

Tadashi agreed and then turned when Hiro called, "I finished!"

"What you make, buddy?" Tadashi smiled, getting up and following Aster to the table. They both stood on either side of Hiro and looked down in awe at the scene Hiro created.

"Is…is that…the house?" Tadashi swallowed.

Hiro nodded and pointed, "Dashi's house, Dashi's tree, Dashi's cat, Dashi's work, Dashi's friends, and Dashi!"

Tadashi and Aster noticed how beautiful Hiro had made the scene, with the cute house in the middle, the tree right next to it, the school down a hill of sand with a bridge they always walked over. And over at the school were some action figures that Hiro had found to represent Tadashi's friends. Tadashi's action figure was a Captain America toy next to a gray cat toy by the house. Next to Tadashi's figure and the cat was a naked baby sucking its thumb. Over in the corner were two figures, a man and woman, lying down.

"Are you the baby?" Aster asked.

Hiro nodded.

"Why?" Aster asked casually.

"Cause I suck my thumb." Hiro said simply, "Dashi's the hero." He quickly added.

"Who are all the others?" Aster asked him, getting down to get a closer look.

Hiro pointed, "Fred is the funny monster, Honey is the blonde Barbie, Gogo is the skateboard girl, 'Sabi is teacher with apple. Aunt Cass is the lady cooking over there." Hiro pointed. Tadashi hadn't noticed her behind the school and in some sort of kitchen cooking.

"Who are those people in the corner?" Aster asked.

"My mom and dad, they're dead." Hiro said in the most simplest of tones ever.

Tadashi felt his stomach drop.

"They're so far away." Aster commented.

"They far away, I not see them anymore. They took me from them. But Dashi found me." Hiro smiled, looking up at Tadashi, "Dashi not leave me."

"Who took you from your parents?" Aster asked him.

Hiro narrowed his eyes and then looked away, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"Hiro…who took you from your parents?" Aster asked again, a little more firmly.

Hiro kept his thumb in his mouth and then found a fire truck and a police truck and put them by the parents. He then rummaged through the bin and found 3 action figures that were dressed as grim reapers. He put those by his mom and dad.

"Who are they?" Aster asked.

Hiro took his thumb out of his mouth slowly to whisper, "I don't know."

"Were they there that night? The night they died?" Aster asked calmly.

Hiro nodded, his thumb back in his mouth.

Tadashi swallowed and then realized something, "Hiro…were there three men there that night?"

Hiro nodded and once again took his thumb out of his mouth, "Three."

"Did you see them?" Tadashi asked, trying not to sound horrified.

Hiro looked up at Tadashi and then looked away before nodding.

Aster quickly asked Tadashi if he could take a picture of the sand tray and then snapped some photos with his phone.

Tadashi could only stare at Hiro, the article he'd seen of the men still at large imbedded in his mind, "You saw everything didn't you?" he asked Hiro.

Hiro found Tadashi's eyes, held them for what seemed an eternity and then nodded.

Aster looked just as surprised as Tadashi but managed to hold it together for them, "Hiro…do you feel safe? Safe from those men?"

"Dashi keeps me safe." Hiro said.

Aster nodded and decided that he needed to end the session where Hiro felt safe and secure and address this issue at the next session. He put on a smile and then had Hiro come up to the sand tray, "Can you show me how you feel protected?"

Hiro quickly put the baby in the Captain America's arms and moved some of the friend's action figures up towards the house, "There!" he smiled.

Aster nodded, "I like that. Thank you Hiro."

Hiro finally gave Aster a small grin before taking Tadashi's hand.

"What should I do?" Tadashi asked Aster.

"This week I want you to monitor his symptoms of trauma, his thumb sucking or fearfulness, find out what might be triggering it, if we can track those triggers, we might be able to help him remember and come through that trauma."

Tadashi nodded, "Okay, I will."

"I'll see you two next week. This week just take it easy with the ankle biter, find some fun places you two can go and socialize, but start small, like playgrounds or libraries."

Tadashi nodded and looked down at Hiro who was clutching Baymax close to his chest, "You ready buddy?"

Hiro nodded, obviously content with leaving now.

Aster led them out and Tadashi was glad to see that the sun was still shining and Hiro seemed happy. Tadashi looked across the street and saw a small playground with a few children playing and running around. He looked down at Hiro and smiled encouragingly, "Let's go check it out."

Hiro looked at the playground uneasily at first but Tadashi squeezed his little hand tightly, giving him encouragement. Hiro stared up at Tadashi and shook his head and looked down.

Tadashi got down to his level, "Hiro, you don't have to be scared, I'm here." Tadashi told him calmly.

Hiro looked up and then at all the kids, "I'm stupid." He mumbled.

"What? Who told you that?!" Tadashi gasped.

"The other kids…at the orphanage." Hiro admitted, "They pushed me a lot."

Tadashi nodded sadly, "Hiro…those kids…they were just…they were jealous and very sad."

"They were mean." Hiro said, narrowing his eyes as he remembered all the kids who shoved him or threw things at him and called him names.

"I know but…not all kids are like that. My friends are nice to me and I know you'll make friends who are nice to you."

Hiro looked at him finally and then at the playground, "Dashi stay with me?"

"I'll stay with you, buddy, I promise." Tadashi smiled, feeling hopeful.

Hiro walked with him to the playground and watched some of the kids running around, laughing. One kid, a little girl with blonde pigtails came up to Hiro and smiled, "Hi! I'm Sophie!"

Hiro seemed a little nervous when he gave Tadashi a look.

"What's your name?" the little girl asked.

Tadashi squeezed Hiro's hand encouragingly and nodded.

"H-Hiro…" he answered nervously.

"Hiro?" she giggled, "Like a superhero?"

Hiro shrugged and smiled at that.

"We're playing tag, wanna play?" she asked.

"No." Hiro shook his head nervously.

"Hiro, you can play." Tadashi said softly, "I won't go anywhere."

Hiro looked up at him and then at the girl who held out her hand, "Come on!"

"I'm going to be right over there." Tadashi told him, pointing to a bench under a maple tree, "I'll watch you, it's okay."

Hiro looked between the girl and Tadashi, still conflicted. He bit his lip and then gave Baymax to Tadashi, "Keep him safe?" he asked Tadashi.

"You bet." Tadashi smiled as he took Baymax from Hiro.

Hiro looked at the girl and tentatively took her hand. She pulled him along and Tadashi stood for a moment, watching with a mixture of nervousness and excitement for Hiro. He walked to the bench and sat down. When he found Hiro he could see Hiro following the girl up the slide steps to go down the slide. Hiro was smiling when he saw Tadashi and waved.

Tadashi waved back and couldn't believe how much he'd learned today about Hiro. As he watched Hiro play he thought back to the sand tray and began to wonder what all Hiro had seen that night and if those three men or whoever they were may still be out there…and if that were so, was Hiro in danger?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thought this would be a good place to catch up and thank everyone who has reviewed or followed this story! I'm having a blast writing it and can't believe how many people love it so far. Just some quick things to answer any questions people have:**

**1. Tadashi is an ace. He really has no interest in women or men or a relationship for that matter. He simply just wants to be a dad. **

**2. Hiro and Tadashi's relationship will continue to grow but of course, this story does have some suspense so there will be intense moments, I will be sure to warn you if there is. **

**3. Hiccup will make an appearance, you will see him very soon ;-)**

**Any other questions don't hesitate to ask either on tumblr or in reviews. Know that there are some I won't answer just to keep the suspense alive. Thanks again for reading!**

**...**

Cass smiled as she looked out of Tadashi's window. Both he and Hiro were playing soccer with one another and she wished she could finish her chicken wings soon so she could go outside and watch them play. She remembered going to every one of Tadashi's games or karate classes; every bit as proud of him as the last. She could tell Tadashi would encourage Hiro to play sports and be more involved just as he was. She heard Hiro laughing as Tadashi picked him up and tickled him. It truly was such a beautiful scene to watch. She only wished his parents were here to see him too.

She wiped her hands on a towel and then walked outside to see Tadashi showing Hiro how to bounce the soccer ball on his knee. Hiro watched and tried to imitate Tadashi only to nearly hit himself in the face with the ball. Tadashi laughed and continued helping him.

"Dinner's ready!" Cass called.

"Alright! Let's go buddy!" Tadashi cheered, picking up Hiro to take him inside.

He was glad Hiro had worked up an appetite because the minute he sat down he was devouring the wings like a caveman.

"Boy, glad I didn't make my famous hot wings." Cass admitted.

Tadashi nearly cringed. He loved her hot wings but they were not for the faint of heart.

"Dashi can I play on my scooter?" Hiro asked after he'd managed to eat all the meat off of every bone in the pile. His face was covered in sauce and his hands were in worse shape.

"Let's clean you up first and then you can play." Tadashi agreed, getting up to wet a washcloth.

Cass watched as Tadashi carefully wiped Hiro's face and hands like a pro and couldn't believe that he made it look so easy. When Tadashi had broken his nose at a karate match, all she could do was scream and cry. It took the karate instructor, the secretary, and two other parents to call an ambulance just to get him to the hospital and fix his now broken nose. She had felt like such a failure being surrounded by all those people who stayed calm as the blood poured from his nose. Shoot, even Tadashi didn't cry and he was only eleven when it happened.

Now here he was, taking care of Hiro like it was no big deal. Maybe he did learn some things from her, or maybe he was just always meant to be a father.

Hiro was all cleaned up and ready to go. Cass laughed as she helped Tadashi clean up the table.

"These were great Aunt Cass." He smiled.

She laughed, "Aren't they always?"

He looked out to see Hiro pulling his scooter out to the yard. He wasn't wearing his helmet or knee and elbow pads. Tadashi sighed and went to go find them, "Be right back, Aunt Cass." He promised as he rushed to the garage. He dug through the bin full of sports equipment in the garage when he heard it.

He jerked upright at the sound of crying and rushed to find out what had happened. He didn't know what sent him over the edge first; the sight of Hiro crying on the driveway or the gash in his forehead.

He picked him up and ran with him inside, calling for his aunt.

Cass ran over and gasped, "What happened?!"

"He fell off his scooter!" Tadashi practically yelled to be heard over the crying.

He was relieved to hear the beep across the room and the sound of something inflating. He looked up to see Baymax coming to the rescue.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Baymax said.

"Baymax, scan Hiro, fast!" Tadashi ordered.

"I am scanning Hiro now." Baymax said and after only a minute reported, "Hiro has a large gash on his forehead and will need stitches and antiseptic. He also sustained rashes from falling onto his hands on a hard surface. I will alert the nearest children's hospital and update his doctor."

Tadashi groaned; stitches?!

"Oh, poor thing." Cass crooned sadly as she wet a washcloth to help clean Hiro's head up. Tadashi could only sit there and hold Hiro, thinking about how irresponsible he'd been as a parent. Why, why hadn't he just told Aunt Cass to keep the scooter?!

Cass cleaned up the mess around Hiro's forehead but blood still poured from the wound and Hiro continued to cry.

"I have alerted the children's hospital that you are on your way. Hiro's doctor will be waiting for you." Baymax said.

Tadashi nodded, for once wishing his invention were wrong. He could hardly move as he stared blankly at Hiro's cut, didn't know what to say or do now as he waited nervously.

"Tadashi." Aunt Cass finally said, "Tadashi…"

He looked up at her.

"You need to get up and help me get him to the car, now." She instructed.

He nodded and swallowed thickly as he carried Hiro carefully to the car. Aunt Cass came out seconds later with keys in her hands and her purse. She had Tadashi hold the towel to Hiro's head while she drove. She seemed so calm and collected while he felt frozen with fear for Hiro.

"D-Dashi…" Hiro cried out in pain, looking at him as if pleading for help.

Tadashi felt tears come to his eyes, "It's…it'll be okay…okay…" he said softly, his teeth chattering with nervousness.

"We're here." Cass said briskly as she parked the car and came to the other side to help get Hiro out. Tadashi got out and then held Hiro close to him as they rushed inside. They were greeted immediately and Tadashi had to convince himself to let go of Hiro just so they could take him back.

"Is he allergic to any medicines?" one nurse asked him.

"Uh…uh…" Tadashi mumbled blankly as he searched in vain for his phone or his wallet.

"He's allergic to codeine." Aunt Cass said quickly, handing Tadashi his phone and his wallet.

Tadashi stared at her with relief, thanking her with his expression alone.

"Are you the father?" another nurse asked as she quickly made Hiro comfortable on the gurney.

"I'm…I'm his guardian, yeah, his father." Tadashi managed to get out.

"Stay here, we'll come get you when he's stitched up." The nurse said.

"I can come with him-"

"Sir, you need to stay here." She ordered, "It won't take long." She promised.

"NO! He's scared when he's alone, I need to be with him." He defended.

The nurse managed a small smile for Tadashi, obviously used to this reaction from parents, "It will be alright, he's in good hands, I promise you."

"Dashi?!" Hiro cried and Tadashi moved instinctually forward to grab his tiny hand.

"Hiro!" he said quickly, "I'm right here, don't be scared, I'm right here!"

They rolled him away before he could do anything else. He put his hand to his mouth to hide the fact that he wanted nothing more than to break down.

Cass rubbed his back comfortingly, "It's okay Tadashi, he'll be alright."

"He needs me." Tadashi finally got out, a tear falling down his cheek, "He needs me."

"I know, but let them do what they need to do and then you can see him." She said softly, "Come on, let's sit down."

She managed after a few minutes to get him away from the door and to a chair where he held his face in his hands and shook his legs frantically.

She continued rubbing circles in his back like she used to when he was growing up and having a hard time. It truly was the only thing she knew how to do really and somehow it comforted him and her at the same time.

"I just…I froze…" he finally choked out, "What's wrong w-with me?!"

"Sweetie, there is nothing wrong with you." She promised him.

"And…my wallet, my phone…his information! I left it at home like a moron!" he nearly cried.

"Tadashi…"

"I never should have let him go outside alone! I should have kept the scooter in the box and-"

"Tadashi!"

He finally bit his lip and looked at her.

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Is your Finding Nemo moment over now?"

He actually barked with laughter at that, coughing as he did.

She smiled at him, "Tadashi, this isn't your fault. It was an accident, and accidents happen."

He clutched his hands tightly in front of him and nodded, looking down.

"I was a mess all the time when you got hurt. You are no different from any other parent in here, myself included." She reassured him.

"It's just…what if they take him from me? There's so much at stake and-"

"They will not take him from you because if they do, I will find the people responsible and make their lives miserable if they so much as hint at it." She said coldly.

He stared at her and smiled, "Thank you, Aunt Cass…I'm so glad you were here…I don't know if I could have-"

"You would have done the right thing no matter what, you did invent Baymax after all." She grinned.

He nodded and blew out a breath to calm his nerves and wait for what seemed an eternity before he heard his name called.

He looked over to see a very large, burly man looking at him, wearing a doctor's coat. The man had the whitest hair and beard and the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Tadashi got up and went tentatively to the rather intimidating man.

"Mr. Hamada?" The man repeated in a thick Russian accent.

Tadashi nodded, hands in his pockets from nervousness.

The man smiled and Tadashi felt his wave of fear leave him momentarily as he grew lost in the kind presence of the doctor, "I am Dr. North, it's good to finally meet you."

Tadashi shook his hand, "Good to meet you too…how is he?"

"He is fine." North smiled, "Took all eight stitches like a champion. He is missing his father, though."

"Yeah…he…" Tadashi paused for a moment, "Did…did he call me…dad?"

"No, he calls you uh…Dash-Dashi? Correct?"

Tadashi's heart sunk but he nodded with a smile, "Yeah, he likes to call me Dashi, always has."

"I assumed so, but I know you are now his father and that he really cares for you."

Tadashi smiled, "I care about him too."

"I know." North grinned, "I haven't seen Hiro so happy since before his parents passed."

"You…you knew them?" Tadashi asked.

North nodded, "His father worked here, was another doctor. In fact, I delivered Hiro."

Tadashi was stunned, Hiro's father was a doctor...

"So…you…you really know a lot about Hiro then?" he asked.

North smiled, "I'd like to think I know a lot about his medical history but I think I'll end up learning more from you."

Tadashi looked towards Aunt Cass who was standing behind him and listening intently. Tadashi wondered if North would ever answer any questions he had at another time, but first, he needed to see Hiro.

"So…eight stitches?" he cringed as he said it.

North nodded, "Could have been worse, but he will be fine. The stitches will dissolve within a few weeks as the wound heals. Make sure to apply antiseptic at least three times a day and keep the bandage on for the first two weeks. If it heals faster, he can take it off sooner."

Tadashi was still mortified at how inept he'd been as a parent today. He felt a beefy hand on his shoulder and looked up to see North smiling at him, "Trust me, he will be alright. I know you will take very good care of him."

Tadashi nodded, "Can I see him?"

"Of course, he only had a topical anesthetic so he's awake."

Tadashi took his aunt's hand and followed North down the hall and didn't even need direction's once he heard Hiro's cry.

He rushed quickly and saw Hiro in a bed behind some curtains with his forehead bandaged up and tears pouring down his cheeks.

"DASHI!" Hiro cried, reaching for Tadashi.

"Hey buddy!" Tadashi said happily as he came to the bed to gently hug Hiro, "Look how brave you are!"

"Hurts." Hiro admitted sadly with a pout.

Tadashi looked at his forehead and could see some slight bruising around the gash and sighed. He'd probably need to use an ice pack as well.

"Don't worry, buddy, I'll make sure you feel all better real soon." Tadashi promised as he rubbed Hiro's soft head of hair gently. He reached into his pocket to pull out a small bag of gummy bears and gave one to Hiro.

It worked as Hiro took it and smiled at Tadashi, just like the first time they met. Hiro leaned in and hugged Tadashi around the middle, "I love Dashi."

Aunt Cass gasped and put her hand to her mouth when she heard him speak and Tadashi held Hiro back and kissed his head, "And I love Hiro."

…

_Love. Hiro used to know what that word meant when his mom and dad were alive. They said it every day all the time to him. He associated that word with them. When they died, the love died too. Hiro didn't have love anymore, he only had hunger, pain, smells, and nightmares. At least…until Dashi came to rescue him. Dashi had love, just like he always had gummy bears. Dashi was not his dad, but Dashi was love. Dashi was here, making the hurt go away, making his crying stop. Hiro told Dashi he loved him because he needed Dashi and because Hiro wanted Dashi to be happy like Hiro. Because you see, Hiro understands loss, he understands pain, and he understands love. He is after all, a very smart boy. _


	10. Chapter 10

"_I'm so sorry, Hiro…I'm so sorry."_

"_Get back out here! I don't want that kid making a racket and alerting any neighbors!"_

"_He won't cry…he knows me."_

"_I don't care, the minute he makes a peep, I'm putting a bullet in his skull."_

"_Just shut up and finish the job!"_

"_Whatever."_

"_Hiro…please know that this was nothing personal, okay. I never wanted to hurt you. You're a good kid. You'll find a nice family member to watch you. Don't worry, I won't let them kill you too."_

"_Done here! Let's go!"_

"_Just give me a second!"_

"_God, what a sap."_

"_We're leaving in 60 seconds, move your ass!"_

"_Okay, I'm coming!"_

"_Should we kill the kid? I mean…he kind of saw everything." _

"_NO! I am not putting this on my conscience. We agreed to rob the place and kill the parents, no babies." _

"_What's the big deal, he's a stupid baby, either way we're in the clear."_

"_Will you two just shut up?! We are not killing Hiro!"_

"_Fine, whatever, we're out. You coming or not?"_

"_I'm coming, just…ten seconds."_

"_Fine."_

"_Hiro…I don't know if there is someone out there who loves you…but I can't help that. Listen, I'm sorry, I'm going to let you out of your crib. Maybe you'll have a fighting chance. You're just a baby and you don't know anything yet, but…I don't care so long as you know I'm sorry. Okay…well…bye Hiro."_

…

Tadashi opened his eyes and saw Hiro still fast asleep on his chest. He looked over to see the TV was still playing the discovery channel and the book he'd been reading was now on the floor. He hadn't realized he'd even fallen asleep as he tried preparing for his next lesson, but wasn't surprised. It rained heavily outside making the sky gloomy and dark. He looked over to see Dopey lying down on the carpet contentedly. Hiro moaned and clutched Tadashi's t-shirt tightly. Tadashi rubbed his back and then looked for the time, only to realize that it was close to dinner time. He decided some leftovers would work just fine. He lifted Hiro's hair to check on the bandage and was relieved to see the swelling was staying down and Hiro was recovering from the gash to his head.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, wishing he could sleep a little longer, but had a feeling Hiro would wake up soon anyways.

"No…" Hiro mumbled in his sleep.

Tadashi smiled and began to rub Hiro's head gently. He'd heard the little guy talk in his sleep before but it was usually just some basic words like "no", "Dashi", or "candy". It was never anything serious, and Hiro was just so adorable when he slept.

Hiro mumbled some more words and jerked in his sleep before slowing his breathing and calming his body down.

Tadashi rubbed his head one last time and then slowly got up. Hiro was still dead asleep so he covered him with a blanket and left to go heat up some leftovers.

He heard the thunder start rumbling and made sure to keep an eye on Hiro as he put the leftovers in the oven. He wondered if turning up the TV was a good idea, it was just a Mythbusters episode that Hiro really enjoyed.

The wind began to blow heavily, the tree branches swaying slightly and Tadashi braced for the thunder to pass from right overhead. He walked quickly to Hiro, glad that he was still asleep and dry. He flinched when the thunder cracked loudly, practically shaking the house.

Hiro finally opened his eyes and Tadashi was a little surprised to see that Hiro merely blinked a few times and then looked up to see Tadashi sitting next to him. The relief Tadashi felt was short lived when the lightning started. Hiro blinked and sat up rigidly. He quickly looked over at Tadashi and then breathed a sigh of relief at seeing that Tadashi was still there and was real. Tadashi himself took a breath at Hiro not having any accidents.

"Hey, Hiro, did you have a good nap?" he asked, hoping to stay positive despite the rain and thunder still occurring outside.

Hiro rubbed his eyes and crawled over to Tadashi, "No." he croaked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you have a bad dream?" Tadashi asked in a soothing voice as he let Hiro crawl into his lap. He patted Hiro's back gently and rocked him a little. It was actually North who had given him that suggestion before he'd left the hospital with Hiro. Apparently, Hiro's mother was a licensed massage technician as well as a certified acupuncturist. She would find Hiro's pressure points to help soothe him when he was a baby and found that rocking him or bouncing him lightly on her knee really helped calm him down. Hiro also preferred being patted lightly more so than rubbing all the time.

It seemed to work as Hiro relaxed further into Tadashi, "Yes."

"Those aren't fun." Tadashi nodded.

Hiro quickly stuck his thumb in his mouth as though he were trying not to remember it.

"Look, they're shooting cheese out of a cannon in this episode!" Tadashi tried, hoping to get Hiro's mind off of the dream.

Hiro perked up at that and smiled watching the show. Both he and Tadashi laughed as the cheese flew out of the cannon and actually blew a hole in a ship's sail.

The timer on the oven went off and Tadashi set Hiro down to get out the food. Hiro seemed content now as he watched the show. Tadashi wondered if eating on the couch was a good idea, especially since the storm was still raging outside.

He made his decision as Hiro continued to giggle maniacally at the show. He poured juice in a sippy cup and cut up food for Hiro and took it to him. He smiled as Hiro ate everything off of his plate and appeared uninterested in the storm outside. Tadashi only hoped the power didn't go out or that would be the end of Hiro's relief from his fears.

Tadashi decided to attempt finishing his lesson before it was too late and he had to pull an all-nighter. Hiro for a while let the TV distract him but once Tadashi was on a roll and finishing up his lesson he could feel Hiro tugging on his shirt or poking him. Tadashi would look up only to see that Hiro was merely trying to get his attention and nothing more.

"Hiro, let me finish my work first, then we can play, okay?" he promised.

Hiro would look dejected but would focus once more on the TV letting Tadashi get back to work.

Hiro tried a new tactic that involved shaking his sippy cup around or banging his plastic fork on his plate.

"Hiro!" Tadashi said a little more sternly, "If you won't be quiet then you need to go play in your room."

Hiro blinked a couple of times and then stopped, sitting down and acting innocent.

Tadashi once more got back to finishing his lesson when Hiro began to laugh loudly on purpose and jump around on the couch. Tadashi grew more frustrated and concerned, being that Hiro still had his stitches to worry about.

"Hiro, sit down and behave or you will go to your room!" Tadashi ordered, trying to keep his patience.

Hiro stuck his tongue out at Tadashi and shook his head, "No! Dashi play now!"

"Dashi needs to work. I will play with you once I'm done." Tadashi told him firmly, feeling his blood pressure rise.

Hiro narrowed his eyebrows and finally came towards Tadashi and actually pulled on the book Tadashi held, "NO! NOW!" he cried angrily.

Tadashi finally got up and stood angrily over Hiro, "Go to your room now!"

"No!" Hiro shook his head, glaring at Tadashi.

"Hiro, I will not ask you again, go to your room now." Tadashi said, his face getting red from his anger and frustration bubbling.

"NO!" Hiro yelled defiantly.

Tadashi hated to do this but he picked up Hiro who kicked and screamed, pounding on his chest with his fists. Tadashi made his way to Hiro's room and put Hiro on his bed, "You're going to sit in here and calm down or you won't be coming out, got it?" he said angrily.

"Dashi mean!" Hiro yelled, pushing Tadashi away.

"Yeah, well too bad." Tadashi growled as he walked away and closed the door.

He heard Hiro getting up and running around, banging on things in his room and throwing stuff.

Tadashi sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. This wasn't like Hiro and he knew it, but he had been reading all the books, went to all those trainings and really wanted to do the right thing for Hiro. At least he hoped he was doing the right thing as Hiro started sobbing loudly while banging on the door, "DASHI! I'm scared!"

"Hiro, you can't come out until you behave." He yelled. He looked over to see Dopey looking concerned in her corner of the house, giving him a look. He empathized with her.

Hiro screamed angrily and tried a different tactic, "DASHI! My head!"

"Nice try." Tadashi nearly laughed had he not been so mad.

"DASHI HATE ME!" Hiro yelled angrily and threw something against the wall.

Tadashi wanted nothing more than to go in there and hug Hiro and tell him that he didn't hate him; that he loved him…but he knew that he couldn't do that.

He sighed, wondering how such a nice little evening could go so bad.

Tadashi decided to try and finish his lesson amidst the noise of the storm and Hiro's tantrum. If anything he needed to get his mind off of his frustration and sadness.

He finished quickly, thanking his lucky stars for copy and paste.

He put his books down and listened as Hiro had finally quieted down and his sobs had been reduced to sniffling.

He got up and walked to Hiro's room, prepared to see a mess like something out of a horror film.

No horror film mess, but it was still a mess. Hiro was curled into a ball in the corner, holding his Baymax and rocking back and forth, crying.

Tadashi walked to him, avoiding all the toys in the middle of the room. He got down, resting his hands on his knees as he finally coaxed Hiro to look at him.

Hiro looked up with a painful stare, "Dashi hate Hiro." He choked out.

"No. Hiro I don't hate you." He promised calmly.

Hiro wiped his nose on his sleeve, "I don't hate Dashi."

"I know you don't." he said softly, hoping he didn't start crying as well. He needed to be firm and strong.

"I was bad." Hiro admitted.

"Why were you bad?" Tadashi asked him as he got in a more comfortable sitting position.

Hiro shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"Not a good answer, buddy." Tadashi told him, "Why were you behaving badly?"

Hiro continued to look away, "I don't know."

"Hiro." Tadashi said in a stern tone, "That answer is not acceptable in this house. I know you know. You are a smart kid and you will not get away with those words in front of me. Now why were you bad?"

Hiro gave Tadashi an almost aggravated look, like Tadashi had totally found him out.

It took him a minute but he finally mumbled something.

"Speak up and speak clearly." Tadashi ordered.

Hiro jumped a little but finally spoke up, "I wanted Dashi to play with me."

Tadashi nodded, "And what did I tell you that I was doing?"

"You were doing work." Hiro answered, sounding a little more grown up now.

"Yes. But I told you that once I'd finished I would play with you, didn't I?"

Hiro nodded, his bottom lip trembling.

"You were put in here because you would not listen and you acted disrespectfully."

"I didn't-!" Hiro protested.

"You stuck your tongue out at me, told me no, told me you hated me, and threw your toys around your room." Tadashi said, holding up his fingers one by one, "Do I need to go on?"

Hiro shook his head, looking down.

"As punishment, no gummy bears tonight-"

Hiro looked up in shock as though Tadashi had just killed the cat.

"And…" he continued, "You are going to clean this room up and go to bed early."

Hiro pouted and crossed his arms.

"You do this tonight and tomorrow will be a fresh start." Tadashi promised.

Hiro looked up at Tadashi as though begging with his eyes to reconsider. Tadashi stayed firm though inside he was twisting his guts.

Hiro stood up and wiped his nose once more on his sleeve and walked past Tadashi to start cleaning his room.

Tadashi stood and then waited in the doorway for a few minutes to watch Hiro pick up his toys. He left to go clean up the living room, but mostly to release his breath that he'd been holding and to let out a few tears. He would never let Hiro see it, but when he told him he hated him and gave him those sad looks, Tadashi was reminded a lot of himself growing up with Aunt Cass. He remembered at one point yelling angrily at her that she wasn't his mother and that she couldn't tell him what to do. He changed his tune when he saw the hurt in her eyes and realized how much he'd lowered her self-esteem even though she punished him accordingly. She was never truly the same after that and Tadashi began to treat her with a lot more respect. Tadashi had that ability to really feel what other's felt and didn't want to experience it again. He rubbed his red eyes and finished cleaning.

He turned when Hiro appeared behind him and said his name softly.

Hiro stood there, holding his hands in front of him nervously and looking down, "I finished, Dashi."

Tadashi got down and took his hands in his own, "Thank you Hiro."

Hiro looked up with watery eyes, "I'm sorry, Dashi. My fault."

"No. Hiro, don't say that." Tadashi nearly choked, "You got into trouble but you made it better, that's all that matters."

"I want to stay with Dashi." Hiro cried, tears pouring down his face.

"I want you to stay with me too, buddy." Tadashi said, not hiding the fact that he was starting to cry as well, "I just want you to make good choices."

Hiro looked up at Tadashi, "Dashi…are…you crying?"

"It's fine, Hiro, don't worry about that. Listen I'm-"

Hiro actually flew forward and wrapped his arms around Tadashi's neck, "I'm sorry, Dashi!" he kept repeating.

"It's okay, Hiro." Tadashi repeated over and over again as he tried to control his crying.

Hiro finally kissed Tadashi's forehead and looked at him, "I love you Dashi." He told him with the most adult look in his eyes.

Tadashi actually stopped crying to see that expression on Hiro's face. He was a kid, a baby, and yet…he was so smart and incredible.

Tadashi smiled at him and wiped his eyes on his own shirt sleeve, "I love you too, Hiro. I always will."

Hiro smiled back and then took Tadashi's hand to show him that he'd cleaned his room. Tadashi rewarded Hiro with a game of fighting robots and then read him at least five bed time stories.

Hiro was back to his usual self by the end of the night when Tadashi tucked him into bed with a smile.

"Dashi…?" Hiro asked as Tadashi was getting ready to get ready for bed himself.

"Yeah buddy?" Tadashi asked from the doorway.

Hiro looked away for a minute and bit his lip before looking back at Tadashi nervously, "Will you be my daddy?"

Tadashi's eyes widened in surprise and he had to hold onto the doorway for support, "Y-yeah…buddy, of course I'll be your daddy."

Hiro's bottom lip shook again, "I don't want you to die."

"Hiro…why would you say that?" Tadashi gasped as he walked back to Hiro's bed.

"Because my last daddy died." Hiro said simply.

Tadashi nodded sadly, "Don't think like that okay, I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

Hiro reached up to hug Tadashi's neck once more and then let go, "Can I still call you Dashi?"

Tadashi frowned a little, "Hiro, it's okay to call me Daddy or Dad."

"I don't want to. You're Dashi. Daddy died, but Dashi won't."

Tadashi felt his heart breaking into two but he nodded nonetheless. Of course Hiro wouldn't just be able to call Dashi daddy overnight, he knew it would take time, "You can still call me Dashi, but…when you're ready…you can call me daddy, deal?"

Hiro looked away at first but then looked back into Tadashi's eyes and nodded. Tadashi could tell Hiro had made up his mind but he was only three, he could change his mind. How he wanted to tell Hiro over and over again that he never needed to be scared again, that he would protect him and love him forever, but he knew that Hiro needed this; he would be patient.

"I promise you buddy that no matter what," he stated firmly, "I will always be here and I will always love you. Don't forget that."

Hiro smiled, "I know."

"I know you do." Tadashi smiled. Hiro was, after all, a very smart kid.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hiro didn't like not having Dashi in the room with him, but he liked Aster; he was funny and he let Hiro play with the sand toys. Today he'd asked Hiro to make his old home in the sand. Hiro really didn't want to but he knew that Dashi would be upset with him if he didn't listen. So Hiro picked out a nice lady and man doll to put at a table eating. He found a regular baby for himself and smiled at how simple yet content the scene looked. He remembered eating at the table with his parents, how loving they were. He didn't like remembering so much, it hurt. He then remembered his father's friend being at the house a lot and quickly found another man doll to put in the scene as well. _

"_Wow, Hiro, that's real good!" Aster said kindly, "Can you tell me what you made?"_

_Hiro nodded and pointed to each figure, "My mommy, my daddy, and me."_

"_You all look happy." _

"_Yes." He nodded proudly._

"_Who's that?" Aster asked, pointing to the random man._

"_Friend." Hiro said simply._

"_What kind of friend?" he asked curiously._

"_He watched me when Daddy and Mommy went to work. He was nice, like Dashi."_

_Aster was quiet and then looked at Hiro, "Have you seen this friend at all since…?"_

"_No." Hiro said quickly. He knew what Aster was asking him. He hadn't seen the man since his mom and dad had died…not since that night. _

"_Hiro, what do you remember about the people on this sand tray?" Aster asked him._

_Hiro thought about that a while, to be honest, the last thing he remembered about his parents was imbedded in his memory, "They were bleeding a lot."_

_Aster frowned sadly, "What else?" _

"_They didn't wake up. I shook Mommy first, but she didn't wake up." _

"_Where were they bleeding?" _

"_Mommy was bleeding on her tummy and Daddy was bleeding on his head." _

"_Were you bleeding?" _

"_No." Hiro shook his head._

"_What about the friend…where was he?"_

"_He left." Hiro shrugged._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He left." Hiro repeated. _

_Aster paused for a minute and wrote something down in the notebook. Hiro was glad he continued onto something else. Hiro didn't really want to talk about the friend. He didn't want to talk about his parents or that night. It hurt. _

"_After you realized that they wouldn't wake up, what did you do?"_

"_Can I have Dashi now?" _

"_Hiro, we're almost done, just answer one last question and then I'll let you play with something else, yeah?"_

_Hiro sagged his shoulders and then begrudgingly thought back to all the crying, the empty sounds, the darkness, the smell…that smell was so horrible it made his stomach churn. _

"_Hiro?"_

"_I…was hungry…"_

"_Did you find any food?"_

"_Yeah." Hiro nodded._

"_What did you find?"_

"_Gummy bears."_

…_.._

Tadashi watched Hiro carefully in his office. True his gash was healing after five days already and so far things had been calm and happy with no issues from Jack or Merida this time around; but after the meeting with Aster the day before, he felt like he was missing something. Hiro had spoken of a 'friend' to Aster but didn't say anything more. Tadashi looked through Hiro's file over and over that night and didn't find anything that spoke of a babysitter or friend of the family that watched Hiro. He didn't know why it bugged him, but it did.

Hiro was making car noises as he played with the small race cars, just like any normal kid. Tadashi smiled at him and went back to grading his papers. He decided that since his first two classes had been cancelled due to a seminar that morning he would let Hiro play in his office before his afternoon classes. Hiro had been ecstatic and had no care in the world that Tadashi was working at his desk, he was just happy to be with Tadashi.

His phone rang and he quickly answered it, "Tadashi Hamada."

"Hey Tadashi, it's Hiccup."

"Hiccup, hey!" Tadashi smiled, "I haven't seen you around in a while, where have you been?"

"Oh Mom and Dad had an anniversary all the way in Berk, naturally." The nasally voice said in a laughing voice. Tadashi could already picture the shaggy brunette's toothy grin on the other line, "I guess I missed all the fun you've been having with the new little Hamada."

"Oh boy, let me guess…Honey Lemon told you?" Tadashi chuckled.

"More like sent me a dozen photos over the phone." Hiccup laughed, "Astrid's been dying to have a baby now."

"You should consider it." Tadashi encouraged, "They aren't half bad."

"Do me a favor and don't tell Astrid that." Hiccup groaned, "We only just tied the knot."

Tadashi laughed, remembering how nervous Hiccup had been at his own wedding to Astrid, but by the end of the night, he was obviously the luckiest guy there.

"So, the reason I called was to ask if the gears we ordered finally came in." Hiccup continued.

"Oh yeah! Gogo's been keeping them safe, we put the ones you ordered in a box for you."

"Yes! Finally, I can finish the darn tail."

"I thought you were making wings?" Tadashi commented.

"Some animals need their tails to help control their wings." Hiccup explained.

Tadashi raised his eyebrows at how unique Hiccup's idea was really; it was the sole reason he had been given a full ride to SFIT years ago and why he continued to work in aerodynamic robotics. Hiccup helped injured or wingless birds fly again. Hiccup also developed prosthetic parts for people who, like him, wanted new legs that were for more than just walking. Hiccup was known around campus for his interchangeable leg.

"I may just need to see it sometime." Tadashi finally commented, "You coming to get the parts today?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way now."

"Great! You can meet Hiro."

"Sweet! But no pictures!"

"Deal."

"I'll see you soon."

Tadashi hung up with a smile and looked over at Hiro who had abandoned his cars and was now munching on some potato chips that he'd left on a chair. Tadashi realized that lunch time was he needed to get Hiro to his daycare.

"You ready to go, Hiro?" he asked.

Hiro looked up with wide eyes, chip crumbs falling down to the floor, "Can I stay with Dashi?" he asked sadly.

Tadashi sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, buddy, but I have classes to teach soon. But I promise I'll come get you right as soon as they finish. Short day today, scouts honor."

Hiro looked down sadly but nodded anyways.

Tadashi quickly packed up while Hiro put his toys away in a box Tadashi kept by the window.

"Ready?" Tadashi asked again with a smile.

"Yeah!" Hiro nodded, still looking disappointed as he walked up to Tadashi, "Can you carry me?" he asked.

Tadashi gladly obliged and suddenly realized that Hiro was getting just slightly heavier, "You know you're starting to get pretty big, buddy." He commented as he got his keys out to lock up his office, "I think you're gonna be one strong little guy soon."

Hiro shook his head, "No. Dashi still carry me."

Tadashi laughed at that, "Whatever you say, your highness."

He walked to the lab, which brightened Hiro's mood automatically, and walked in to see Honey Lemon was busy talking to Wasabi about something. She was still wearing her lab coat so that meant she was obviously still working.

They smiled and waved as Tadashi walked in with Hiro. Hiro actually waved to Wasabi and Honey who looked as though they'd been given gold medals at the Olympics.

Honey stepped forward, her phone at the ready, "Is it just me, or is he getting bigger?" she smiled excitedly.

Hiro looked at her fox phone case curiously and started reaching for it as she snapped photos.

"Smile Hiro!" she encouraged, "These are gonna look so great!"

Tadashi rolled his eyes but smiled, "Hiccup's coming over by the way." He told them.

"He finally back?" Wasabi asked as he walked closer to Hiro as well. Tadashi was surprised when Hiro reached for him, to his credit, Wasabi was surprised too.

"Yeah, just got back apparently, he needs his parts." Tadashi explained as he carefully let Hiro go to Wasabi. He tried not to get jealous or upset by the fact that Hiro was finally letting other's hold him. He knew that at some point he wouldn't be Hiro's number one, he had to let Hiro explore and be independent.

Honey Lemon continued to snap photos and he glared at her when she snapped the concerned look on his face, "Seriously?" he growled.

She giggled, "Tadashi, don't be so upset, this is great!"

Tadashi smiled at her, softening up, he couldn't be mad at Honey Lemon. Besides she was right, he needed to let Hiro do what he needed to do.

Wasabi held Hiro carefully as if he wasn't quite sure what to do with him. Hiro reached up to touch his hair and Tadashi grinned, trying not to laugh at the pained expression on Wasabi's face as Hiro tugged at his dreadlocks.

"I am seriously going to die from cuteness overload!" Honey Lemon squealed.

"Make it quick." Wasabi grumbled as Hiro continued to tug on his hair, giggling as he did.

The door opened and Tadashi heard the metal clink behind him. He turned to see his friend, Hiccup, walk in carrying his brown satchel. His green eyes roamed the lab before finally settling on the group with the child in the corner.

He walked over, the metal leg making slight clinking sounds, "I figured the kid pulling on Wasabi's hair meant everyone was over here." He joked.

Hiro looked at Hiccup quickly before reaching back for Tadashi with a whimper.

Wasabi practically threw Hiro at Tadashi with a sigh of relief. Tadashi held Hiro close, honestly glad that he was the one holding him again.

Hiccup smiled, "So is this Hiro?"

"Yep." Tadashi smiled proudly, "Hiro, this is Hiccup, he's a friend of ours."

Hiro looked Hiccup up and down before settling his eyes on Hiccup's leg. They seemed to stare for a while at the leg as Hiccup briefly caught everyone up on his parent's anniversary party.

Hiro at one point wanted down so Tadashi let him, thinking that hopefully Hiro was feeling safe once again.

Hiccup continued talking when everyone looked down to see that Hiro had actually lifted up his pant leg and was tapping on his metal leg curiously.

"HIRO!" Tadashi gasped in horror, "That's rude!"

Hiro jumped and quickly rushed back to Tadashi, looking guilty at having invoked Tadashi's angry voice.

Hiccup merely laughed and got down to Hiro's level, "It's okay." He said calmly, "I get that a lot, you can look at it. Tell me what you think?"

Hiro stared nervously at Hiccup who was lifting his pant leg more to reveal the intricate leg made from carbon fiber. Hiccup nodded to Hiro who looked up at Tadashi as though asking permission.

Tadashi smiled at Hiro and nodded.

Hiro walked closer to Hiccup; everyone watching with bated breath.

"You're gonna enjoy this one." Hiccup smiled when he touched a button on his leg. The foot began to fold and turn into a square. Hiccup tested the thing and it bounced a little, "This is in case I need to sprint or run somewhere." He explained, "Gives me more bounce."

Hiro touched the leg, exploring it with his eyes, "Cool." He whispered.

"Yeah, I think so." Hiccup nodded as he showed Hiro where the button to press was. Hiro pressed it and smiled as the foot unfolded and became the shape of an actual foot, "So what do you say?" he grinned, "Did I do a good job?"

"Strong?" Hiro asked bravely, meeting Hiccup's eyes.

"Yeah, I can kick things pretty far." Hiccup nodded.

"Flexible?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah it's…wait, did he just ask-?!" Hiccup gasped, staring up at Tadashi.

Honey, Wasabi, and Tadashi all grinned at him knowingly.

"Hiro's very smart, he can do third grade work." Tadashi explained.

"No way!" Hiccup laughed, "Oh Astrid would have a field day testing him!"

"Could she?" Tadashi asked.

Hiccup nodded as he got up, "Well, yeah, she is a school psychologist. She's specifically trained to test kids for this sort of thing. Why?" he suddenly asked, curiously.

Tadashi shrugged and watched as Hiro continued to tap on Hiccup's foot, giggling as he did, "No reason…"

Hiccup raised his eyebrows at Tadashi but let it go. He smiled down at Hiro, "He's a great kid."

"He can be." Wasabi grumbled jokingly as he rubbed his head.

"Better get this stuff and head back." Hiccup sighed, "Not gonna lie, I miss this part of campus."

"I'll help you, we can catch up." Honey offered, "I have to head back to my lab anyways."

"Visit more often!" Tadashi called as he lifted Hiro, "Gogo needs someone else to pick on."

Hiccup laughed and rolled his eyes, "Thanks but my wife does that enough already."

Tadashi smiled and then looked at his watch, "Need to head to daycare." he explained, "Sorry about the hair, Wasabi."

Wasabi smiled understandingly, "Hey, I'm not complaining, he actually let me hold him today."

"Yeah!" Tadashi said with a little more enthusiasm this time, "He did." He looked down to see Hiro continuing to look all around the lab at all the cool gadgets.

Wasabi patted Hiro's head gently, "See you around, little man."

"Bye 'Sabi." Hiro smiled.

Tadashi walked off with Hiro and smiled at how successful the day had been so far. Hiro was even smiling as they walked across campus to his daycare. He was praying that Hiro didn't throw a big fit today since their usual routine was off. Surprisingly, Hiro let Rapunzel lead him to the discovery center right away.

He waved but Hiro seemed intent on what he was doing. For once Tadashi was a little disappointed that Hiro didn't call out for him. It made him feel a little self-conscious of the fact that maybe Hiro didn't need him so much.

He shook his head of those thoughts quickly, deciding that he needed to quit acting like an overbearing parent and let Hiro do what he needed to do.

As he walked back to his office, the conversation he'd had with Aster came back to his mind. He took off his Ninja's cap and scratched his head, wondering if Hiro would begin revealing more as time went on. A part of Tadashi wanted Hiro to let it go, but another part of him wanted justice. What happened to Hiro was wrong and whoever committed the crimes needed to be caught. He clenched his fists thinking about how scared Hiro must have been.

He made up his mind as he walked into the office; he was going to find this so called "friend" and see if he knew anything about what had happened that night. It was the least he could do for Hiro. And even if it came to a dead end, well, then at least he tried.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hiro woke up smiling. It must be a good day because he had no bad dreams last night. He opened up his covers with a proud smile; no accidents. Dashi was going to be so proud of him!_

_He hopped out of his bed, dragging his Baymax, and practically skipped to find Dashi. He heard some clattering in the kitchen and rushed to find Dashi. _

"_No accident's Dashi! No accident's!" he called happily._

_He froze when he got to the kitchen and realized that it wasn't Dashi in the kitchen; it was Aunt Cass. He cocked his head to the side wondering if Dashi was still asleep._

_Aunt Cass smiled at him and bent down, "Good morning Hiro! Do you want some waffles?" _

_Hiro still stared at her and quickly rushed to Dashi's room, calling his name. Aunt Cass followed him but he ignored her. He pushed open Dashi's door and his face fell, Dashi's bed was made but he wasn't here either. He turned and looked up at Aunt Cass, his bottom lip trembling. She got down to his level, "Hiro, it's okay, he's going to be right back." She promised him._

"_Where's Dashi?" he asked her with a sniffle._

"_He's at a meeting this morning but he told me that by lunch time he'll be here. He's going to bring us some ice cream!" she said in a happy voice. Hiro looked into her eyes, he wanted to see her eyes look happy; he wanted her to tell the truth. _

_Her eyes weren't sad, she looked relaxed and happy. Nothing had happened to Dashi, he knew it now. Feeling reassured, he nodded, "He come back." _

"_Of course." Aunt Cass promised, "Now, would you like some whipped cream with your waffles?"_

_Hiro perked up instantly at that, but a part of him still wanted Dashi to eat waffles with them. The house didn't feel the same without Dashi in it and Hiro didn't like that. He looked at the clock and decided that after waffles he would fall back asleep so that when he woke up he would see Dashi soon. _

…_.._

"Tadashi, I'm not sure about this." Jack admitted as he sat back in his office chair. He had Hiro's file pulled up on the computer and both he and Tadashi were looking it over to see if Hiro's "friend" was mentioned anywhere. Jack couldn't even remember Hiro talking about this so-called person, but if the counselor and Tadashi were hearing something, then maybe it was worth looking into. Jack's subconscious however kept creeping in with worries and doubts.

Tadashi rubbed his eyes and sat forward, his elbows on his knees, "Look, I don't know who else to go to about this, but I've asked his doctor, Elsa, and now you. I just…I want to find this guy." He admitted.

"Why?" Jack asked, "Why is this so important, Tadashi, Hiro is happy with you."

"I know that, but…I just…I can't rest knowing that there's someone out there who may know what happened that night…I don't want Hiro to be scared anymore. I want those guys behind bars."

Jack nodded, "I understand but…you do realize that this could just be another dead end, right?"

"I know, I just want to try." Tadashi pleaded, "Please, I trust you, Jack."

Jack sighed, "Alright, I'll take you to his old house, maybe some neighbors remember something."

"Really?" Tadashi gasped, his heart racing with relief at his stroke of luck.

"I know you aren't gonna let up on this and I don't want you doing this alone and screwing up your chances of losing Hiro."

Tadashi froze, "You don't think I could lose Hiro for doing this do you?"

"If you screw up, then yes. But luckily you have me." Jack grinned as he pulled on his jacket.

"I feel better…I guess." Tadashi smiled half-heartedly, "But seriously…would this jeopardize my chances of keeping Hiro?"

Jack paused and thought for a moment before looking Tadashi in the eyes, "Look, I'll be up front with you, whatever we find, I have to report, which means Hiro may have to testify or identify suspects in a line up. It could be very scary for him. If you're sure about this and really want to help him, my suggestion is to do what you need to do to keep him safe."

Tadashi nodded, "I will. I just…I need to know for sure that he is."

"Fair enough, let's go." Jack said as he led Tadashi to his car.

Tadashi couldn't help but mull over what Jack had told him. He wanted to keep Hiro and most importantly, keep him safe. Would doing something like this jeopardize that? Or would it help? Only one way to find out he supposed.

Jack drove down a few streets and came to the more fancy homes outside of the downtown area. Tadashi knew Fred lived in a house around here and began to wonder if Fred or his father may have possibly known Hiro's parents. He made a mental note to call Fred later.

Jack pulled up to a house but didn't park in the driveway, "That was his house." He nodded.

Tadashi looked over and found his stomach was feeling queasy. Just inside those doors a terrible double homicide occurred. On the outside, the house was beautiful, quaint, and simple. A two story house, clean white siding, dark green shutters, stark black shingles on the roof, a colorful garden in the front, and a nice looking white picket fence. The mailbox had a different name on it and no one just passing by would even know that inside held a horrible memory.

"It's nice." Tadashi said with a swallow.

"Yeah, once they cleaned it up, they sold it to the first buyers who didn't even care about the murderers, so long as the blood was cleaned off the walls and the carpets replaced." Jack admitted. He then looked up and pointed, "Up there, the second window to the right was Hiro's room."

Tadashi looked up and imagined a tiny little baby Hiro tapping on the window curiously, his mother singing to him while playing a game. His father coming home from work and picking up Hiro proudly. He held back the tears that threatened to come forth; it just wasn't fair.

He sniffed, quickly rubbing his face nonchalantly before nodding to Jack, "So what now?"

Jack looked to the house down the street that was considered technically the next door neighbor, "Start with them."

"Jack…" Tadashi said hesitantly, "What if we find something…I don't-"

"Tadashi, you said it yourself, Hiro needs to feel safe and so do you. Whatever we find today, I will help you get through it, both of you, okay?" Jack said firmly, "Once this is over, you can tell Hiro that his bad dreams are just bad dreams."

Tadashi took a breath and finally opened his car door to follow Jack down the street. The houses were separated by a lot of land so it was no wonder that no one even knew Hiro was alone in the house for so long.

Tadashi hardly noticed the bright colors on the house as they walked up to the porch. He decided to let Jack knock on the door since his mind was still reeling from getting a glimpse of Hiro's past. Tadashi stood there nervously as a kind-looking lady answered the door. Her graying hair was tied back in a bun behind her head. She adjusted her glasses before smiling at them, "Can I help you?" she asked in a soft voice.

Jack smiled at her, "Hi ma'am, I'm a social worker and my client here has some questions regarding the neighbors you used to have, the ones who lived over there?"

Her face fell and she nodded, letting them in.

"Who is it?" A gruff male voice called from what looked like the living room.

"Some people who want to talk about our doctor neighbor and his wife, Carl." The woman called back before looking at them, "Can I offer you a drink or water or some coffee?" she asked kindly.

Both Jack and Tadashi declined.

A short, squat man entered with the squarest face and the most bulbous Tadashi had ever seen. He gave his wife a look who smiled at them, "I'm Ellie by the way and this is my husband, Carl, we've lived here since we were newlyweds."

"So…you knew them? Hiro's parents?" Tadashi asked as they were led to the sitting room to a sofa.

"Who?" Carl asked as he sat in a plush chair by the window. Ellie made herself comfortable in her tall one, "Hiro, dear, remember, the poor little boy who was left in that house for days?"

"Oh yeah, terrible crime, that was." Carl nodded, taking off his glasses, "I don't normally get on with most neighbors but…those people didn't deserve what happened to them."

"No, they certainly didn't. Why that kind doctor helped me when I had a heart attack that one day and his wife…she was so lovely, always gardening and spending time with their little boy."

"To be honest, we both felt horrible that neither of us even had a clue what had happened." Carl explained, "Don't even know what happened to that baby of theirs."

"He's safe now." Jack reassured them, "He's in a very good home."

Tadashi smiled at him and nodded, "I…I adopted Hiro about a month ago."

"Did you? Oh, that's wonderful!" Ellie smiled, "Is he happy?"

"I think so." Tadashi smiled, clenching his hands together, "The thing is…he's been remembering a lot of what had happened to him bit by bit and…I just really need answers."

"Well I don't know what we can do to help but we'll certainly try." Carl shrugged, "Least we can do for that poor family."

"You see we didn't know them closely." Ellie explained, "We mainly saw them in passing or out in the yard briefly, they were busy and hadn't lived here that long."

"Then, maybe you can help!" Jack smiled, "We're actually looking for someone, a friend of theirs. Hiro talks about a man who used to babysit him while his parents worked. He doesn't know the name, he just calls him a 'friend'. Does this mean anything to you?"

Tadashi waited with bated breath as Carl and Ellie looked at one another, obviously trying to remember.

"I don't recall…" Ellie pondered.

"Wait a second!" Carl suddenly said, "I do remember catching a glimpse of this young man who came to the house one morning. I was getting the mail and he'd ridden his bike over. He even had a key. I didn't think anything of it, thought he was a relative…could he be the one you're thinking of?"

Tadashi sat forward diligently, "What did he look like?"

"Now let's see…scrawny…handsome, kind of like me in my days." He winked at Ellie who patted his arm playfully, "Brown hair…that's all I can think of." He shrugged, "I'm sorry I wish I knew more."

"Please, is there anything else you can remember? Anything at all?" Tadashi pleaded.

Jack put a hand on his arm, "Tadashi, it's okay, this is good news; Hiro was telling the truth, there was a young man with brown hair who would babysit him."

"You don't think he had anything to do with…with the-" Ellie gasped.

"We don't know, but we're hoping to find him in case he does know." Jack reassured them.

"That's just so horrible…" Ellie whispered, her hand going to her throat, "To think it could have been someone they trusted…"

Carl patted her hand gently, "They're not saying that Ellie, who knows, that young man could help find the killers."

"Oh that poor boy." Ellie said sadly, "Poor little Hiro. He was such a beautiful little baby."

Tadashi took out his wallet, "Still is, trust me." He quickly pulled out a recent photo of Hiro smiling at the camera and showed it to them. Ellie took it and smiled, Carl leaned over and Tadashi saw a glimpse of a smile on his face.

"Look Carl, he still has that same little smile." Ellie pointed, a tear actually falling down her face. She looked up at Tadashi, giving him back the picture, "Bless you for giving that boy a good home."

"Ellie…maybe you should get some rest now." Carl said gently, "I'll make sure to talk some more with them."

"Are you sure?" she asked with concern.

"Thank you so much for letting us in ma'am." Jack said cordially, "Trust me, this has been helpful to us."

"Oh, it makes me so happy to know that little boy is safe now." She smiled as Carl led her to the stairs. He had her use a chair lift and then came back in to talk some more with them.

"To be honest…my wife and I were never really…well we couldn't have kids so…Ellie sort of has a big heart for kids." Carl admitted as he sat back down, "I didn't want to upset her anymore." He admitted.

"I'm sorry, we didn't-" Tadashi said quickly.

Carl put up a hand, "No…I understand. But…please be honest with me," he began as he leaned forward, "Those monsters…are they still out there and looking for this boy?"

Tadashi and Jack exchanged a look.

Tadashi decided to answer, "They are still out there but…I don't think Hiro's in danger really…I just want his nightmares to stop is all."

Carl nodded, "I know I'd seen that young man around here and there, my memory ain't as sharp as it was, give me some time and maybe I'll have more for you." He promised.

Jack handed him a card, "Call me if you do, please."

Carl took it and nodded. He then looked up and actually smiled at Tadashi, "Good to see Hiro is okay. We never did forgive ourselves for what happened. It's scary really…waking up one morning to something horrible like that and never hearing or seeing that kid ever again."

Tadashi couldn't imagine it, didn't want to. Regardless, he still met Carl's eyes and managed a smile, "Maybe…maybe Hiro and I could visit, would you be okay with that?"

Carl smiled wider, "Ellie and I would love that."

"We'll want to wait and make sure that it's safe first." Jack cut in, "But, I don't see why not."

Carl nodded in understanding, "You find those creeps and make 'em pay."

…..

Tadashi got home later than he wanted but he and Jack had decided to grab a coffee and talk about what they'd learned. Tadashi felt no closer to finding this person but was hopeful that Carl would remember something later. Jack had ordered Tadashi to let it go for now and just spend time with Hiro. Tadashi was in full agreement.

He unlocked the door and heard the sound of the TV as he took off his shoes. Dopey rubbed her body on his leg and he patted her head quickly before walking inside. He smiled as Aunt Cass sat on the couch, her feet propped up as she watched a cooking competition on TV. He looked around but didn't see Hiro.

"Hey Aunt Cass." He smiled, "How was he?" he asked.

She smiled at him, turning down the volume, "He did really well, I was worried he'd start crying but he seemed okay with me watching him. He's in his room right now, he didn't really want to come out after his nap."

Tadashi walked towards Hiro's room and opened the door. He saw Hiro on the floor with some kid safe tools, building what looked like a robot. The instructions were across the room and he stuck his tongue out as he continued building the thing. The box had little pieces scattered around it and Tadashi was shocked that Hiro had managed to get the thing off the top shelf in his closet.

"Hiro?" Tadashi called softly as he came in.

Hiro looked up and smiled, "Look! I'm almost done Dashi!" Hiro said proudly, "And I had no accidents today!"

"That's great, buddy." Tadashi smiled, no longer concerned about how Hiro had found the box and had opened it without permission. He'd been keeping himself busy instead of worried and Tadashi was impressed at how good his problem solving skills were; not to mention his building skills.

"This is really good." Tadashi commented.

"Uh huh, when I finish, he's going to be the best mega bot ever!" Hiro said proudly.

"I bet." Tadashi chuckled, ruffling Hiro's hair, "Hiro, I'm really proud of you." He told him.

Hiro looked up curiously, his big brown eyes wide.

"I am." Tadashi nodded, "You did real good today."

Hiro smiled, "I did. I didn't cry or nothing!" he said proudly, "And I ate all my food!"

Tadashi smiled at him, "I think some gummy bears and ice cream sound like a great idea, huh?"

Hiro got up immediately, tossing his tools down and leaving the mega bot on the floor as he grabbed for Baymax, jumping excitedly, "Gummy bears!"

Tadashi laughed as he lifted Hiro over his shoulders to give him a piggy back ride.

Tadashi walked down the hall with Hiro laughing but still felt uneasy himself. It was so great how much Hiro was improving, but he still couldn't shake the memory of today out of his own mind. He let his face fall for a few seconds before snapping himself out of it. Hiro was more important and Jack was right; he needed to be with Hiro, the brunette 'friend' could wait. He wanted to embrace all of Hiro's successes and be one hundred percent involved.

"Dashi! Lift me higher!" Hiro cried excitedly.

Tadashi smiled, making airplane noises as he did just that, not caring how ridiculous he looked. This was where he needed to be, right here, right now.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks went by with no word from Jack. Tadashi didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing, but he didn't even have time to think about it as he rubbed his eyes and quickly graded his last paper. He had another class in twenty minutes and he hadn't even gotten to see Hiro for lunch he was so behind. He felt bad but had made sure to pack Hiro an awesome lunch with extra gummy bears. He wondered if he should call Rapunzel to check on him but he kept telling himself to finish grading papers and be done with the darn thing.

He felt like he was reading the same sentence over and over again but managed to finish grading at least five minutes before his next class. He blew out a breath and stretched, looking at all of his pictures. Hiro had only done art in his daycare for one reason it seemed; to make Tadashi pictures to hang up. Not only that but Tadashi had been busy getting frames and hanging up Hiro's photographs around the house and his office. His favorite one was currently sitting on his desk and he smiled as he looked at it. It was one that Honey had taken the day Tadashi had brought Hiro home. Tadashi was holding Hiro who was smiling at him.

Tadashi heard the bell and sighed as he gathered the papers and walked to his class. He only had a few more hours of this and then he was home free with Hiro. His student's greeted him in their usual manner and he would smile at them. He pulled up his notes on the computer screen and then turned to the class to get started, the sooner he did, the sooner he could go home. Just another normal day.

…..

_Hiro didn't like it when Dashi packed him a lunch. It meant that Dashi couldn't see Hiro for lunch. He liked the gummy bears, but didn't like that he didn't get to see Dashi. He drank from the sippy cup Rapunzel had given him and watched as all the other kids ate excitedly, smacking their food and skipping all the healthy stuff. _

_Hiro looked away, his arm tightening around his Baymax doll. As he stared out the window, he wondered if Dashi was sad like him. _

_He was startled when a loud noise went off and lights started flashing. The other kids screeched and the babies in the other room cried and wailed. Hiro froze as memories of flashing lights and sudden loud noises came flooding back. Rapunzel and the other adults looked at one another nervously. _

"_Okay everyone, just like we always practice, make a line." Rapunzel instructed, her face looking happy but her eyes looking scared. Hiro didn't like that look._

_Some volunteers came out with one giant crib holding at least three babies in it who were crying. The other kids were led with Hiro towards the front door where Hiro could see other people rushing around frantically and nervously outside. _

"_Stay together and keep walking." Rapunzel instructed. _

_Hiro clutched his Baymax to himself and followed the adults out the front door and to a side exit that led to the sunlight outside. Once out in the bright daylight, Hiro pause, blinking, and looked up to see smoke coming from the building. He was tapped on the shoulder, causing him to jump. He could see Rapunzel giving him a hard look, "Keep going Hiro." She instructed. _

_Hiro followed her to the front of the building where fire trucks were parked, their sirens going off and people rushing around yelling. Hiro got scared and wondered where Dashi was and if Dashi was hurt. _

_He suddenly felt his eyes water and he backed away from all the noise, only to find more noise and more lights and more people who weren't Dashi. _

_He looked at all the faces who were suddenly crowding him and he cried. He looked around, wanting to find Dashi. He looked over and saw Dashi's work building. He wanted to find Dashi, maybe he was there!_

_He ran through people's legs, hoping to get away from all the scary things. He managed to get through everyone's legs and run as fast as he could, clutching Baymax, to get to Dashi. _

_He bumped into someone and fell back, dropping Baymax. He turned onto his stomach and felt someone's feet collide with his side, causing him to roll over and them to trip. He scrambled to get up, looking frantically for his Baymax doll. More people rushed at him but he managed to catch a glimpse of Dashi's building. He decided that he had to leave Baymax; Dashi was more important. _

_He began to run again but before he knew it, he collided with someone else's legs and was thrown roughly back onto the pavement, only this time, everything went dark. _

…_._

Tadashi heard the sounds before anyone else did. People yelling and running, sirens in the distance. The student's looked around and then at their phones, wondering what was going on.

"Professor!" A student called, "My friend just texted me that the main building on campus caught on fire!"

"The main building?!" Tadashi gasped.

Everyone began talking all at once, Tadashi had no clue if they heard him yell that class was dismissed, but he didn't care, he ran out of the classroom and out the door to the building, panting and praying that Hiro was okay.

He saw crowds of people gathered around the building, fire trucks hosing down the inferno, police helping injured people. He ran towards the crowd, hoping to God he'd find Hiro safe.

He looked around frantically, making his way around the crowds of panicking people. He managed to catch a glimpse of Rapunzel's bright blonde hair and ran to her, "Rapunzel!" he yelled.

She turned and her eyes widened, "Tadashi!" she cried.

"Hiro-" he began.

"I can't find him!" she cried hysterically, "Some of my kids! They're missing! Oh God!"

Tadashi's eyes widened, "Is he in the building?!"

"No!" she reassured him, "He came out here with me and I turn around for a second and then I looked back and he was gone, I can't find him in all this!"

Tadashi felt his heart stop, his ears pounding.

Rapunzel held her head in her hands, "They all came out here, they're all so scared!" she quickly turned to see one of the volunteers bringing a crying little girl to the group, "Oh Vanellope! It's okay!" Rapunzel cried, reaching out to comfort her, "Have you found any others?" she asked the volunteer.

Tadashi waited with bated breath but his heart sunk when they shook their head. He backed away and then looked around at the hundreds of people rushing around, "No…" he breathed. He called desperately for Hiro, tears in his eyes.

"HIRO! HIRO WHERE ARE YOU?!" he called. He bumped into people, his eyes frantically searching now for Hiro's shaggy black hair, the red t-shirt he wore, anything. He nearly tripped and fell into a bush when he suddenly looked down. His eyes widened as he picked up a beaten and dirtied Baymax doll.

"HIRO!" he called, his voice going hoarse. He began to stop people, begging them to tell him if they'd seen Hiro. Most ignored him and others would shake their heads. He searched frantically, his ears ringing and his head spinning. The fire continued to blaze and police were finally trying to get people under control, but he wouldn't stop looking for Hiro.

"Tadashi!"

Tadashi turned to see Wasabi and Gogo show up.

"What happened?" Wasabi asked Tadashi.

"I can't find Hiro!" was all Tadashi could say.

"He's not in there is he?!" Gogo nearly shouted, looking horrified.

"No! He's out here, I just…I can't find him!" Tadashi said breathlessly.

"It's okay, we'll help you find him." Wasabi reassured him, "We'll split up, he can't have gone far."

Tadashi couldn't thank God enough for his friends as he once again began to shout for Hiro and continue his search. He blinked back the tears and kept praying that Hiro was safe; he had to find him, he had to.

…

_It hurts. Everything hurts. _

_Hiro blinked up at the sky, not as blue as it was before. The sky was cloudy and gray suddenly and the air smelled heavy and thick. He coughed and tried sitting up but his head only felt like someone was hitting him with a hammer. He mumbled and continued to try sitting up. He moved his arms around trying to find Baymax. _

_He shot up when he remembered what had happened; the fire, the people, the lights, the noise…Dashi…_

_He looked around him and could see people milling around, still frantic but not as bad as before when they all just kept running into him. _

"_D-Dashi?" he asked weakly, looking up at all the unfamiliar faces. _

"_Hiro?" _

_Hiro turned and saw someone he recognized but it wasn't Dashi._

"_Hiro, what happened?" _

_Hiro tried to remember the name of this person but couldn't._

"_Where's Tadashi?" _

"_D-Dashi…" Hiro gasped and looked around, his head still spinning._

"_It's okay, don't move so fast."_

"_Dashi!" Hiro cried, tears pouring from his eyes._

"_Don't be scared, you remember me, right? Hiccup."_

_Hiro stared up at Hiccup and remembered that he was the one who let Hiro look at his cool leg. Hiccup was a friend of Dashi's. Hiccup was nice. _

"_Hiccup." He mumbled._

"_Yeah." Hiccup smiled, "It's okay, let's find Tadashi." _

_Surprisingly, Hiro made no protest to Hiccup picking him up gently and holding him. Hiro was too weak to fight anyways. _

"_You got a nasty bump back here, bud." Hiccup noted as he felt the back of Hiro's head. Hiro felt it too, it ached him so much, but not as much as it ached to not know where Dashi was. _

"_HIRO!"_

"_HIRO WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_Hiro could hear his name being called but by a lot of people. His head felt fuzzy again and everything was going dark, noises becoming muffled. He blinked but could have sworn the last thing he heard was Dashi calling for him; did he find him?_

…

Tadashi was sweating and out of breath by the time he reached Hiccup who was calling his name and waving him over. Tadashi could see Hiro in his arms and he nearly laughed with relief as he rushed to him. Hiccup quickly handed Hiro to Tadashi who just held him and fell to his knees as he practically wept at having found Hiro.

He looked down to see Hiro blinking his eyes and looking confused.

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked him, "Hiro? Are you hurt?"

"He fell and hit his head on the pavement." Hiccup told him, reaching into his bag, "He has a giant lump back there, he may have a concussion."

"Oh God." Tadashi practically sobbed. He held Hiro's face in his hand, hoping to get him to wake up a little, "Stay with me Hiro, just stay with me." He coaxed.

Hiro mumbled but struggled staying awake.

Hiccup finally pulled out a strange device and made Tadashi put it in the back of Hiro's head, "It's an ice pack, reusable. I use it for my leg." He told Tadashi.

Tadashi held it there, "Hiro, hey, look at me!"

Hiro looked up finally and Tadashi saw a tear slide down his face, "Dashi." He mumbled.

"Yeah, it's okay, it's me. You'll be okay."

"I don't feel good." Hiro mumbled, turning pale.

"It's gonna be okay now, just stay with me." Tadashi practically pleaded.

"There's an ambulance over there!" Hiccup told him, "Hurry."

Tadashi carried Hiro who weighed lighter than air. He couldn't stop shaking and crying, not even Hiro getting stitches had caused this much fear in him.

Luckily a paramedic immediately let Tadashi put Hiro on a gurney in the ambulance, asking Tadashi what Hiro's symptoms were.

"He fell and hit his head and passed out, he has a bump and he's confused and-" Tadashi said rapidly, causing the paramedic to pause him and begin examining Hiro.

"We're going to give him a neck brace and try to keep him awake until a doctor sees him." She reassured him, "Who is his doctor?" she asked.

"Dr. North, and he's allergic to Codeine." He said confidently, glad he remembered.

"Okay, we're headed there now, you're the father?" she asked him.

Tadashi nodded.

"You can come along."

Tadashi looked back to see Hiccup, Wasabi, and Gogo all standing there amidst the chaos. He met Hiccup's eyes and with a look said it all. Hiccup smiled and nodded at him before the doors closed and Tadashi and Hiro were off to the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

_It was clear as day; the faces, the voices…all of it._

_Hiro heard the muffled sounds first, then some yelling and two loud bangs. After that it was so quiet until more sounds were heard, people talking, sounding mad. Crashes and bangs. _

_Hiro wanted his mommy but he was too scared, a chilling sense that something was wrong came over him and so he stayed quiet, wishing he could be braver and see what was going on. _

_His door opened and he was standing there; the friend, only he looked sad and he wore dark clothes. He looked at Hiro and began to talk to him, words that meant nothing really. Hiro didn't know why he was so scared of this man suddenly, he always trusted him and let him hold him, but right now he didn't want the man to know he was aware of anything. _

_The man kept talking, pleading with Hiro about something, saying that he was sorry. _

_Then two more came in with mean faces and talking in evil voices, they would look at Hiro with disgust and Hiro didn't like them. The friend tried to block them from his view but Hiro could see them, their eyes and their faces, hear the growl in their voices._

_He wanted his mommy and daddy now, why weren't they helping him?_

_The friend suddenly picked him up and put him on the floor. He didn't understand it as he stood there awkwardly in his onesie. _

_The friend left with the men and Hiro was glad. He didn't like them, they were scary and they made loud noises. _

_He walked outside to find his mommy and daddy…but when he did…_

…..

"Yeah, he's much better now." Tadashi told Honey Lemon over the phone, "He's sleeping, poor guy kept getting woken up at the hospital, he's pooped."

"I just can't believe the fire even happened." Honey Lemon admitted, "I'm so glad no one was seriously hurt."

Tadashi was quiet but couldn't deny he was just as surprised and upset as Honey Lemon.

"Does anyone know yet how it started?" she asked.

"No, not yet, but I do know that some people had to go to the hospital, luckily they all got out alive."

"Poor Hiro, though. And all those other little ones, they must have been so terrified."

Tadashi closed his eyes and forced the memory of how terrified he'd been today out of his mind.

"Tadashi are you okay?" Honey said, interrupting his thoughts, "Do you need someone to come over and help?" Honey Lemon asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Honey Lemon, you get some rest yourself." He said, forcing a smile even though he couldn't even see her.

"Okay, but please call me if you need anything." She pleaded.

"You know I will." He promised "Have a good night."

"You too Tadashi."

He hung up and then went to check on Hiro. He felt drained from the whole ordeal of the day, but he was determined to make sure that Hiro was comfortable.

He opened the door quietly and was surprised to see Hiro sitting up in bed and looking around in confusion. Tadashi was warned that for a while Hiro would fall asleep and get confused when he woke up. Not only that, but he may get headaches or nausea off and on until he made a full recovery.

He went to sit on Hiro's bed, smiling at how funny Hiro looked wearing his old Ninja's t-shirt with the collar so big it practically slid off of his shoulders. Hiro rubbed his eyes and blinked at Tadashi.

"Hiro, are you okay?" he asked him gently.

"Head hurts." Hiro mumbled, looking miserable.

"I'll get you some Tylenol and an ice pack." Tadashi said as he got up to get just those.

Hiro stayed quiet and surprisingly stayed put. He was definitely acting strange, but Tadashi had to remember that this was normal for a kid who got concussions. He was just glad that Hiro had woken up and still had his memory. The bruises he'd sustained from the fall and people practically trampling on him weren't as bad either, thank goodness. He'd have to have a talk with Hiro about running off and what to do in a crisis for future reference. He did not want Hiro getting hurt anymore, he didn't think he could handle the pain of it all.

He brought back a sippy cup with water, liquid Tylenol and an ice pack wrapped in a towel.

"Here we go." He said, trying to sound cheerful amidst his exhaustion.

"Dashi…?" Hiro suddenly said.

"Hmm?" Tadashi asked as he poured the right amount of Tylenol in the medicine spoon.

"I saw them."

"Saw who, buddy?" Tadashi asked conversationally as he lifted the spoon to Hiro's lips.

Hiro stared almost blankly at Tadashi but then looked down and let Tadashi tilt his head carefully so he could take the medicine, "Good boy, almost done." He reassured Hiro as he gulped down all of the medicine despite Hiro's look of utter disgust.

Hiro nearly gagged and Tadashi didn't blame him, he too hated medicine, no matter how fruity they tried to make it. He handed Hiro his sippy cup and was glad to see Hiro drink it down.

Tadashi put the medicine on the dresser and then applied the ice pack to the back of Hiro's head, "You sure had a nasty fall, buddy."

Hiro gasped for air once he drank the entire contents of his sippy cup and nodded, "I lost Baymax." He said sadly.

Tadashi's face fell, "I'm sorry Hiro. I'll get you a brand new one tomorrow, I promise."

Hiro still continued to look sad, obviously really missing his faithful little doll. Tadashi didn't have the heart to tell him that he'd tossed the doll after finding it all beat up and destroyed. Luckily his closet was full of extra Baymax dolls so he'd be sure to get Hiro one later.

"You thinkin' you might want to try eating now?" Tadashi asked him, hoping to get his mind off of Baymax, as he wiped some strands of Hiro's hair away from his forehead.

Hiro blinked a couple more times but then nodded, "Hungry."

"I'll make you some spaghettios." Tadashi smiled, rubbing his thumb carefully over Hiro's temple.

"Can I come with you?" Hiro asked him.

"No, you stay here and keep that ice pack on your head. Doctor said you need rest." Tadashi ordered softly, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Hiro laid back down and looked towards the window forlornly.

Tadashi checked his watch as he prepared the simple dinner and sighed. It was very late but considering that there was no school tomorrow, he didn't care as much. He'd been up since seven that morning and considered this day one of the scariest of his life. At the hospital he'd been frantic with worry as he watched the doctors loom over Hiro and run tests. He just thanked his lucky stars that the fall hadn't done any serious damage.

He poured the spaghettios in a plastic bowl and grabbed a thick kiddy spoon to take to Hiro. He heard his own stomach growl and realized that he hadn't eaten himself. He'd have to wait though, Hiro came first.

He came in and saw Hiro still looking melancholy on his bed.

"Bon apatite'!" Tadashi smiled as he made himself comfortable on the bed next to Hiro.

Hiro leaned into Tadashi and took the bowl with slightly shaky hands. Tadashi helped him hold it while he took small bites at first. After a while he began to practically inhale the food.

Tadashi took the ice pack off and rubbed his head soothingly. As he did he could feel Hiro relax more and more into him. Once he was finished eating he let Tadashi put the bowl on the nightstand.

"You ready to get some more sleep?" Tadashi asked him as he got up to tuck Hiro into bed.

Hiro shook his head with a yawn.

Tadashi chuckled as he made sure Hiro was comfortable and warm, "Get some sleep, buddy. You and I had a pretty long day."

Hiro stared at him for a few minutes before finally speaking, "I saw them." He mumbled quietly.

"Who did you see?" Tadashi asked him as he patted his belly gently.

"The three men."

"Three men?" Tadashi asked with narrowed eyes, "What three men?"

"They killed my mommy and daddy." Hiro explained, his eyes getting droopy, "I saw them."

Tadashi paused his hand and tensed, "Where? Hiro, where did you see them?"

"Dreams." Hiro murmured as he began to shut his eyes. He pointed to his head before he found himself getting sleepy again, "Here."

…

Tadashi tossed and turned all night. What Hiro had told him kept popping back into his mind. Was Hiro really remembering everything? Or was he just delirious from his injury? The more he thought about it the more he grew paranoid and worried for Hiro.

He was finally just getting to sleep when he heard the pitiful voice right next to his ear.

He opened his eyes and saw Hiro standing next to his bed, the giant t-shirt hanging off of his tiny frail body.

Tadashi propped himself up with his elbow and smiled tiredly at Hiro, "You okay, buddy? Bad dream?"

Hiro shook his head and Tadashi began to notice something off about Hiro.

"You want some water?" he asked.

"Dashi it hurts." Hiro said weakly.

"What hurts? Your head?" he asked.

Hiro suddenly pointed to the doorway and Tadashi froze in terror as a chill went up his spine. Three tall black figures stood there staring at him. He looked back at Hiro whose large shirt was suddenly seeping with blood, the spot getting bigger.

"HIRO!" Tadashi cried, reaching out but couldn't seem to get to Hiro.

The three figures suddenly moved closer and he felt helpless to do anything but cry for Hiro.

….

Tadashi sat bolt upright in bed, panting and sweating. He stared around his empty room and closed his eyes, putting his head in his hands. He managed a few shaky breaths before getting up to go to the bathroom and run some cold water on his face. Even though he only wore a simple t-shirt and boxer shorts he felt like he was on fire.

He leaned his hands on the sink, staring down at the white porcelain before looking at his reflection in the mirror, staring hard at the bags under his petrified eyes, the dampness in his sweaty bangs. He rubbed his eyes and went to go check on Hiro. The cool air in the house chilled him slightly as he walked down the dark hallway. The usual feeling of normalcy and safety seemed lost tonight as the nightmare continued to haunt him.

He opened Hiro's door quietly and saw Hiro snoring softly in his bed. Tadashi sighed with relief and closed the door. He walked towards his office and went to the closet that held some extra Baymax dolls. He picked one out and then took it to Hiro. He sat down carefully on Hiro's bed and lifted his tiny arm so he could put Baymax next to him. He smiled when Hiro's arm curled protectively over the doll. He rubbed Hiro's forehead and wished he knew how to help him.

He decided to call Jack tomorrow and ask him if he'd heard anything or found anything out. Then maybe he'd schedule with Aster. He blew out a breath and gave Hiro one last look to make sure that he wasn't still dreaming that horrible dream.

He saw Hiro blink a couple of times before rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists, "Dashi?" he mumbled sleepily.

Tadashi continued to rub his forehead with a smile, "Hey Hiro, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." He said softly.

Hiro managed to sit up and looked down at the Baymax in his arms, "Baymax." He said, sounding more alert, "You found him!"

Tadashi didn't have the heart to tell Hiro that he'd only walked to his workroom closet to pick out the first one he reached for. So instead he nodded, "Yeah! He's all better now!"

"You fixed him." Hiro smiled, hugging his Baymax.

Tadashi said nothing but when Hiro met his eyes he smiled, "Let's get back to sleep, buddy." He suggested, tucking Hiro back in.

"Dashi stay with me?" Hiro asked with a yawn.

"I'm right down the hall, buddy, don't be afraid."

Hiro yawned again before finally shutting his eyes. Tadashi kissed his forehead carefully before leaving. Once he closed the door he rubbed his eyes and decided to do some work before falling back asleep again. The dream was still fresh in his mind and he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep unless he really took his mind off of it.

He begrudgingly walked to his workroom and rubbed his eyes, much like Hiro would, and collapsed into his rolling chair to start up his work. He was reminded of his days in college, spending night after night at times just trying to get things right with his robotics project. It had been such a great day when Baymax worked, but the hard work never ended he supposed. Same went for Hiro, it was such a great feeling bringing him home, but the hard work was still going. He looked up at his calendar and realized he only had four more months left until Hiro was his for good. Not only that, but Hiro's birthday was next month, only a few weeks away to be exact.

The dream and work were forgotten instantly as he grabbed a pen and paper and pulled up a search engine to look up good party ideas for a four year old. He didn't know how long into the night he worked on his new 'project' but waking up with his face on his desk and a puddle of drool on his cheek let him know that he'd been at it long enough. The sun was coming up slowly and he looked at his watch, glad that he had a day off and that it was only early dawn.

He looked down at his new idea and smiled proudly; Hiro was going to have the best birthday ever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I apologize this is late, I had gotten real sick and super busy at work so yeah, no fun. I apologize in advance, this will be a sad chapter but I hope you still like it!**

…**..**

"Check it out! You and Hiro are in the paper!" Fred practically yelled as he and Tadashi's friends walked in the door.

He hadn't planned on them coming today but didn't see the harm in it. He looked up as Fred shoved the paper into his face. Everyone headed towards the living room where Hiro was nestled up in a giant blanket watching cartoons. Fred immediately told Hiro that the episode he was watching was his favorite, gaining a sweet smile from Hiro.

Tadashi looked down, his eyes widening when he saw the black and white picture depicting a very sad looking scene of him crying and holding Hiro who barely managed to keep his eyes open. The article was titled "Fire at SFIT". He looked down at the picture and read the caption, his eyes narrowing, "Faculty member, Tadashi Hamada holding his terrified son, Hiro, after the panic during the fire."

He groaned, "Well this one is definitely not going in the scrapbook."

"The article made the whole thing sound a little too tragic if you ask me." Gogo said as she leaned against his counter. She'd helped herself to an apple and was already munching on it.

"There are other pictures in there too," Fred explained, "People panicking, the fire, it's really a huge mess."

Honey Lemon sighed as she sat down next to Hiro and let him lean into her, "I'm just relieved the article is the only bad thing that happened out of that whole ordeal."

Tadashi scanned the article and read about some families who were devastated during the panic. The journalist had apparently managed to catch a small interview with one of the paramedics who'd explained that many were seriously injured. He then caught sight of the part that talked about the children from the daycare who had gotten separated from the volunteers and were all frightened and hurt because of the negligence. Tadashi felt his face grow hot from anger. They made it sound like Rapunzel and the others were negligent and horrible, when he knew for a fact that it was not their fault for the kids getting separated. Hiro had been terrified and with all the people running around it was no wonder he got hurt. He decided that he really didn't like this journalist and threw the paper on the counter with a shrug. Hiro was fine and there was no more information about either of them anyways, save for the picture, "One for the recycling bin…maybe I'll put it under the litter box." He teased as he made his way over to Hiro.

"I heard they're planning on moving the daycare to another building and some professors now have to share an office until the building's remodeled." Wasabi told them.

"Do you know where the new daycare is going to be?" Tadashi asked.

"Not sure yet, but until the mess is cleaned up, my guess is a building that has less chance of a fire starting." Wasabi shrugged.

"Speaking of," Gogo interrupted, "Does anyone even know how that fire got started in the first place?"

Tadashi shrugged, "Probably an accident. I'm amazed it wasn't the lab or the chem building…no offense Honey." He smiled.

She grinned, "None taken, we've had to really take extra precautions over there. So, we're good."

Hiro sighed loudly and Tadashi snorted when he realized that all their talking was interrupting his cartoons. He turned off the TV which made Hiro more annoyed but with everyone around Hiro was obviously not going to make a spectacle of himself.

"Hiro is looking much better than yesterday." Wasabi commented, "Good thing Hiccup found him when he did."

"Yeah, I invited him and Astrid over for dinner in a couple of days." Tadashi smiled, "It's the least I could do."

Hiro got down and dragged his Baymax and blanket behind him as he walked to his room, wobbling a little as he did from still being somewhat lightheaded.

"He okay?" Gogo asked, "He seems off."

Tadashi heard the TV in his room down the hall and didn't even bother to hide his red ears and his grin knowing that Hiro had 'problem solved' his little annoyance away by finding another TV. But it was still rude and Tadashi knew he needed to be firm with Hiro.

He decided to be firm in a few minutes after he had a quick talk with his friends. With Hiro out of the room it was the perfect opportunity to catch them up on what he and Hiro had been dealing with. Everyone had different reactions but all were just as concerned as he was about Hiro remembering the faces of his parent's killers.

They all leaned in, speaking in hushed voices.

"What happens if he sees one of them? Like…would they hurt him?" Gogo asked, her gum chewing stopped after hearing this bit of news.

"I don't know." Tadashi admitted.

"And this 'friend'," Fred added, making quotation marks in the air, "makes me wonder if he wasn't involved."

"Believe me I've thought of that too." Tadashi nodded, "I just wish there was more."

"It's like finding that missing puzzle piece to connect all the others." Wasabi agreed, "I bet if we find this guy, we may just find the other two killers."

"But at what cost?" Tadashi asked, head now in his hands, "What will this do to Hiro…or me? What if this separates us?"

"We won't let that happen." Honey Lemon said firmly, her normally sweet green eyes flaring up dangerously.

"Man, all this talk is giving me the heebie jeebies." Gogo shivered.

Tadashi couldn't agree more.

The phone rang and he ran to get it while his friends continued to speak in hushed tones.

He breathlessly answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Mr. Hamada?" A stern woman's voice said on the other end.

"Yes?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Ms. Grunion, the director of Children's Services." She said plainly.

"Oh, yes, I remember meeting you." Tadashi said nervously, he felt his chest tighten and his head sweat.

"Yes, you adopted Hiro?" she said gruffly, no change in her voice at all.

"Yes." He said, still nervous.

"It has come to my attention that Hiro has had two visits to the hospital for head injuries within the past two months."

"Oh, th-" he started.

"This concerns me as well as the board. We are taking into consideration you being a fit parent for Hiro."

Tadashi felt like he'd been punched in the gut, "Ms. Grunion…you have to understand, they were accidents and-"

"Accidents cannot be afforded when it comes to our children." She spat, "Fortunately, I am willing to give you one more chance. If Hiro has no more accidents for the duration of your 'adoption'…" she said in a condescending tone, "You can file for keeping him. As of right now, you are on watch. Do I make myself clear?"

Tadashi closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he ground out, "Yes."

"Good." She said and then hung up.

He stood there rigidly, the phone gripped in his hand as he shook.

He looked over to see all of his friends standing there watching him. His lip trembled and he stared at them, "C-can one of you…just…just check on H-Hiro for me? Please?" he whispered, trying not to lose control.

Fred immediately went to find Hiro while the other's got closer. Gogo and Honey Lemon put a hand on his shoulder and he lost it. He dropped the phone and buried his head in his hands, falling back towards the fridge and knocking off magnets as he did.

"Tadashi…" Honey said soothingly, "What happened?"

His whole body wracked with silent sobs he tried so hard to contain. He didn't want Hiro to see this.

He heard Fred talking to Hiro, making him laugh, it only made him cry harder.

"Tadashi, talk to us, man." Wasabi pleaded.

Tadashi took some deep breaths and closed his eyes, hugging his arms tightly as he finally said the words aloud, "They want to take Hiro away from me…if he…if he has any more accidents or injuries…they…" He felt pained as he confirmed with his own mouth what he had been told. It only made it more devastating and real to him.

Honey Lemon gasped, Gogo and Wasabi's eyes widened, and all Tadashi could do was stare with tearful eyes towards the hallway where his little boy was playing.

"Tadashi that is not going to happen." Gogo said firmly.

"If Hiro gets hurt, I can't just not take him to the hospital!" Tadashi cried exasperatedly, "What do they want me to do? Cover him in bubble wrap?!"

"Tadashi, you know none of those accidents were your fault." Honey Lemon said calmly.

"That's just it!" he nearly roared angrily as he kicked the phone away from him, "How can they say that?! None of it is his or my fault! It just…" he took a shuddering breath as he calmed down, biting his lip as he did.

"Tadashi, tell us what to do, we'll help in any way we can." Gogo said in a calm voice.

"I…I don't know…" he admitted, feeling defeated.

"Look, they're not taking him yet, right?" Wasabi said, attempting to find the silver lining, "So, all of us just have to really watch Hiro carefully until-"

"For four and a half months?" Tadashi nearly laughed but instead wiped his eyes in exasperation, "It's so unfair."

"Whoa! Come back little dude!" Fred hollered down the hall. Tadashi looked up in a panic and pleaded with his eyes to his friends not to let Hiro see him like this.

He turned, facing the counter as Hiro rushed in, giggling, "Dashi! Dashi!" he said excitedly, "We watch show together?"

Tadashi swallowed, hoping to control his voice, "S-sure!" he said, putting on the worst impression of happiness and normalcy, "Uh…let me finish getting some…some lunch and uh…I'll come to the room in a bit, okay?" he said, avoiding Hiro's eyes.

Hiro stood there, a frown forming on his face. He looked around at everyone and quickly walked back to Tadashi's room.

"I'll go." Gogo said patiently, "Catch Fred up." She ordered the rest of the group.

Fred walked over where Honey Lemon quickly whispered to Fred what had happened. His eyes grew wide in shock, "No! They can't do that!" he barked.

Tadashi actually laughed bitterly, "I know right."

"Tadashi…you should really consider a lawyer." Fred said firmly.

"Fred, I can't afford a lawyer…and that…I just feel like that would be too much. I can't do that to Hiro."

"Tadashi, you may not have a choice." Wasabi put in.

"I'll talk to my dad, he knows a lot of crazy good lawyers, I bet we can find you a great one." Fred smiled, "Don't worry Tadashi, I'll help in any way I can."

Tadashi shook his head in defeat, "This can't be happening."

"I hate to break it to you, man, but it is." Wasabi shrugged.

"Wasabi's right, you just need to keep your head up high and fight for Hiro." Honey said with a nod, "If they see you fighting for him real hard, they won't take him from you."

Tadashi couldn't lie that they had a point.

He looked down the hall towards his room where Hiro was probably being comforted by Gogo. He felt his guts twist inside knowing that it should be him in there with his son.

With a sigh he nodded, "Okay Fred. If you find anyone, let me know." He nodded.

Fred nodded as well and then got on his phone, "I'll get on it right away and call you as soon as I find the perfect lawyer."

Tadashi waved to Fred and then heaved a sigh, "I need to be with Hiro now." He told his friends.

They nodded in understanding, Honey Lemon quickly came over to give him a hug, "We're here for you Tadashi."

Wasabi patted him on the back and then called for Gogo who came out also giving Tadashi a passing hug.

He closed the door and put his head against it, feeling so numb to everything. He knew his friends were right, if he loved Hiro, and he did, he would fight for him. He was going to.

Without another thought to the matter he straightened himself out and went to go spend some time with his son; yes, _his _son.

…..

_Hiro liked watching his cartoons. They took him away from grownup talk. Whenever the grownups talked about him he chose not to be in the room. He mostly didn't like how they always 'assumed' that he was too dumb to understand what they were saying about him, how pitiful they felt he was. _

_It made him angry more than anything that he did understand. When Miss Rapunzel had talked to Vanellope's father about her getting into trouble, Vanellope merely looked around like it had no impact on her. And Hiro knew she was just a kid like him, only she knew better than to try to understand grownup talk. So why was it that he understood? _

_He sucked his thumb as the commercials came on. He could hear Dashi bustling around in the kitchen, obviously worried about something that he was not telling Hiro. Hiro knew it was about him and that made him sad. He turned up the volume and decided that he wanted to be a kid instead. He hated being smart, it only made him sad and angry and got people he loved hurt, shoot it sometimes got him hurt. _

_He continued to suck his thumb and then laid down on Dashi's bed, smelling Dashi's blankets and pillows. They smelled like Dashi, or at least the kind of soap that he used. Hiro liked it. He snuggled deeper into the bed and laid his head down on the pillows, letting his eyes close, his thumb still in his mouth. _

…_._

Tadashi carried a plate of sandwiches and apple slices for Hiro. He hoped Hiro hadn't noticed how upset he was but hopefully he could continue to just carry on with his day and take care of Hiro the best way he knew how.

He walked in and was surprised to see Hiro asleep under his covers in his bed. Amidst his troubles, he smiled at the sight, feeling more like a dad than he ever had. His little boy was sleeping in his bed, safe and sound.

He didn't have the heart to wake Hiro up to move him to his own room for a nap. He instead laid down next to Hiro. He was feeling extremely exhausted after everything and figured a small nap wouldn't hurt anyone. He looked at Hiro closely to see him sucking his thumb almost violently. His nose making wheezing sounds as he breathed hard during the nap. Tadashi wrapped his big hand around Hiro, realizing how tiny the little guy really was, and managed to pull him closer to his body without waking him up. He smiled, patting Hiro's back and already feeling a difference. Hiro's breathing relaxed and he seemed to slump more into the bed. The scientist in Tadashi wondered if he could pull Hiro's thumb from his mouth just to see what would happen. He'd never tried it before, but he knew at some point Hiro needed to stop sucking his thumb so much and find another, healthier crutch. Hiro's arm stayed firm at first, but eventually, Tadashi managed to pull out Hiro's thumb with a small popping noise. Hiro mumbled, sounding a little annoyed, however he eventually relaxed his hand.

"Hiro, you're safe, I promise." He whispered, "I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you ever again. No one will take you from me. I'm your daddy now. You're my son." He smiled, kissing Hiro's forehead, "I love you so much."

Hiro mumbled babbling sounds but came closer to Tadashi, his little fist grasping onto Tadashi's shirt. Tadashi held his giant hand over Hiro's little one, "I know I could never truly replace your parents…or take back what happened. I know we aren't blood…but…none of that matters, because you're mine now and I'll always keep you. You don't need to be scared anymore Hiro."

"Dashi…" Hiro mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm right here, buddy." Tadashi said, feeling a little sad that not even sleep-Hiro would call him daddy. He so wanted to hear those words. He supposed he still had a ways to go and he knew and understood that he needed to be patient.

He decided to close his eyes and push aside any nightmares he might have as he held Hiro close, their breathing on cue with one another. He felt as if he were finally able to sleep until…

Hiro began to mumble again, only he kept saying things like "Mommy…Daddy…"

Tadashi looked over to see Hiro looking distressed before his face calmed down.

Tadashi hoped the worst was over until he heard it clear as day; a name.

"_Hans." _


	16. Chapter 16

Tadashi sat with his head in his hands at the kitchen table it was past midnight and he just couldn't sleep. Instead he left a message with Jack and Aster asking to speak with them immediately. He waited by the phone, wondering how things could go so bad within a few short days.

"Dashi?"

He looked over tiredly and smiled at Hiro, who'd come in practically dragging his Baymax doll, "Hey Hiro." He said in a croaky voice.

"Dashi, why aren't you sleeping?" Hiro asked nervously, "Are you scared?"

Tadashi chuckled and lifted Hiro onto his lap, "I'm okay, buddy, just not sleeping well is all."

"Do you want to hold Baymax? He'll make you feel better." Hiro said, holding out his faithful doll.

Tadashi felt tears come to his eyes but he blinked them back. He reached for the doll but instead found Hiro's hand and brought it to his lips to kiss, "Nah, just holding you is making me feel better."

Hiro smiled triumphantly at that.

"We should get back to bed, huh." Tadashi said with a sigh.

"I'm not sleepy, Dashi." Hiro said, shaking his head, his spiky hair bobbing around.

"Yeah, I'm not too sleepy either." Tadashi agreed.

"Dashi we can play a game." Hiro suggested, "Or we can read a story!"

Tadashi patted Hiro's back and had an idea, "Or…we could make cookies."

Hiro perked up immediately and nodded his head, "Can we make the kind with the frosting on it?"

"Anything you want, bud." Tadashi smiled.

Hiro jumped up and down excitedly in his lap, "Cookies!"

Tadashi found himself laughing and perking up instantly as he got up and carried Hiro to the kitchen. He scrambled around, looking for supplies and then helped Hiro pull a chair up to the counter.

He thanked his lucky stars Aunt Cass stocked his cupboards full of cooking and baking ingredients for just such an occasion.

Hiro was a very good helper, mixing the ingredients, rolling the dough with the rolling pin, and making shapes with the cookie cutters. Tadashi couldn't remember having so much fun in a long time and found his troubles melt away as he and Hiro baked happily. While the cookies browned in the oven, he mixed ingredients together for the frosting and added Hiro's favorite colors to the bowls. Hiro was so happy, watching Tadashi.

Once the timer went off, Hiro was all set at the table with the frosting, ready to decorate the cookies. Tadashi looked proudly at the perfectly golden brown cookies, all ready to decorate. He looked over at Hiro who was dipping his fingers in the frosting and tasting them, his blue and green lips were evidence that he had already been sneaking tastes behind the scenes. Tadashi only laughed as he brought the cookies over.

He started with a plain circle cookie, decorating it with blue frosting. He looked up to see Hiro putting a giant glob of red on a heart shaped cookie. Hiro looked proudly at his creation and Tadashi actually felt his teeth ache just staring at the thing. Hiro put it down and started on another one. Tadashi found himself biting his lip as he finally asked Hiro, "Did you ever make cookies with your mom and dad?"

Hiro looked up curiously and then shook his head, "I was too little." He explained, continuing to decorate.

"Hiro…you know you can tell me anything, right?" Tadashi said gently as he put his green heart shaped cookie down.

Hiro looked up and nodded with a smile, "Yeah."

Tadashi took a breath and then asked him, "Hiro do you know who Hans is?"

Hiro paused and looked up at Tadashi with a white face. He looked down quickly and then back up before shaking his head; making it the worst lie ever.

"Hiro…it's okay." Tadashi pleaded, "I'm right here-"

"No." Hiro said quickly, "No."

Tadashi held Hiro's gaze as best he could before reaching out slowly to take his hand covered in frosting, "Hiro…please tell me."

Hiro looked up with fear in his eyes and also a mixture of something Tadashi couldn't quite place…was it concern? He looked away before finally mumbling quietly, "Friend."

"Hans was the friend you talked about?" Tadashi asked patiently.

Hiro nodded.

"Did…did he hurt you?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro shook his head, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Did he…did he hurt your parents?" Tadashi continued, feeling as if he swallowed a knife.

Hiro shook his head and Tadashi actually felt somewhat relieved until-

"He killed them."

…..

_Hans. That was his name. He was a good person and Hiro remembered how nice he was. He fed Hiro all sorts of yummy snacks, sang him songs, played games with him. Hiro didn't understand why Hans killed his mommy and daddy. He felt so lost and confused. At first, he thought maybe Hans was innocent and still nice, but Hiro was smart and he knew, Hans had done it, he'd killed his parents. _

_Hiro didn't want to talk about Hans, not with Dashi. He wanted to forget Hans, forget everything. He only wanted Dashi. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone and let him and Dashi be together forever? Why did everyone try to ruin everything? _

_Hiro didn't want to be mad at Dashi. Dashi loved him and wanted to help him. But he found himself no longer wanting cookies, no longer wanting Dashi to play with him or tuck him into bed. He just wanted to be left alone, alone like in the house where his parents died. Alone where it was quiet and nobody bothered him. Alone where no noises and scary things came out like a monster. _

_Hiro just wanted to be alone…but he also wanted Dashi._

_It all hurt, it was all confusing. He couldn't stop the tears or the wails of sadness and stress that left his body. _

_Dashi held him now, letting him cry and it felt so good. Hiro felt safe, safe with Dashi. _

"_Hiro, it's going to be okay, he won't hurt you ever again, I promise." _

_Hiro believed him, Dashi wouldn't lie, Dashi would protect him. He let Dashi hold him, much like Hans used to when Hiro got hurt. His mommy always made him feel better too…and his daddy…_

_He cried harder, missing them and wanting Dashi at the same time. Was he bad for wanting Dashi to be his daddy? Would his parents be sad? _

"_Hiro, I'm right here, it's okay." _

_Hiro didn't know what his parents would want, but what he wanted right now…and forever, was Dashi. _

…_.._

Tadashi saw Hiro go to the window as three different cars pulled up the driveway. Tadashi knew it was only Jack, Aster, and Merida, but poor Hiro was terrified. He began whimpering which accidentally set off Baymax.

"Hello Hiro, I was alerted to your sounds of distress. What seems to be the problem?" Baymax asked Hiro.

Hiro hugged Baymax and Tadashi's heart broke.

"There, there." Baymax said in his robotic 'comforting' voice, "It will be alright."

Tadashi answered the door, looking grim.

Everyone came in and smiled. Tadashi knew he could trust these people but Hiro…Hiro still needed work on that.

"Is he alright?" Merida asked with concern as she took off her jacket.

"He's…nervous." Tadashi admitted, "He accidentally set off Baymax."

"Oh I love that thing!" Aster said excitedly, "I see it all the time."

"Tadashi invented him." Jack pointed out as he followed the group into the living room.

"No kidding! I thought you were familiar!" Aster laughed, "Can't believe it took me this long to figure that one out!"

Tadashi smiled and gestured for all of them to find a seat. He looked over at Hiro and went to him, getting down on one knee to get to his level.

"Hiro?" he began.

Hiro looked up, tears in his eyes, "You send me away?" he choked.

"No!" Tadashi smiled, reaching for Hiro, "No, it's okay, they're here to help us."

Hiro came into his arms and hugged Tadashi's middle, "Scared." He admitted timidly.

"I know buddy, but this is very important." Tadashi explained and then looked at Hiro square in the eyes before giving him a choice, "Hiro, I'm not going to lie to you. They're here because of Hans."

Hiro's eyes widened in fear.

"You can take Baymax to your room and play while we talk, or you can stay with me. No matter what you choose, I will be right here, okay?"

Hiro looked up at Baymax and then Tadashi.

"I stay with Dashi." Hiro finally said.

Tadashi picked him up and Hiro looked at Baymax, "Can Baymax stay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tadashi smiled, rubbing his head as he took him to the couch to sit by Aster.

Jack and Merida were at the ready with a notepad and pencils.

"I don't know…" Tadashi admitted, rubbing his aching neck, "I don't know where to begin."

"I'll start." Jack smiled understandingly, "So. Based on your call, you heard Hiro talking in his sleep and he said a name and it sounded like 'Hans', correct?"

"Yes." Tadashi nodded.

"How did you know it was a name and not some odd way of saying 'hands'?" Merida asked.

"Because Hiro doesn't say 'hands' that way. And…before that he said 'mommy' and 'daddy'. Usually when he talks about them he's dreaming about…about that night or his past." Tadashi explained.

"So he talks in his sleep a lot?" Aster asked.

"Yeah, mostly little stuff but after a while I can piece together a lot of it." Tadashi continued.

"Is it okay if we talk directly to Hiro?" Aster asked Tadashi.

Tadashi looked down to see Hiro was already sucking his thumb nervously, "Hiro? Would you be okay answering some questions?" Tadashi asked him.

Hiro looked up at Tadashi and then nodded weakly. His little fist was clutching onto Tadashi's shirt like a lifeline and his normally big eyes were wider than usual.

"Hiro? Do you remember Hans?" Aster asked him.

Hiro nodded.

"Who is Hans?" Aster continued.

Hiro took his thumb out of his mouth, "Friend." He said quickly before sticking it back in.

"So he's the friend you always talk about, the one that watched you?" Aster asked.

Hiro nodded.

Jack cut in gently, "Hiro, can I ask you what Hans looks like?"

Hiro took his thumb out slowly and seemed to debate for a minute. To everyone's surprise, he got down and ran to his room.

"Hiro!" Tadashi called, rushing after him, "Hiro, it's okay! I'm right here!"

He didn't get very far and paused when Hiro came back with a piece of paper. He gave it to Tadashi who stared at it incredulously. It was a paper drawing of a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He also had what looked like side burns. Tadashi looked down at Hiro and then gave the drawing to Aster who nodded and showed Jack and Merida.

"Brown hair." Jack nodded.

Tadashi picked up Hiro and hugged him, "You're so brave, Hiro." He cooed as he sat back down.

Merida then leaned forward and very gently asked Hiro, "Was Hans there the night your parents died?"

Hiro nodded, still clinging to Tadashi.

"Hiro…did you see him?" Merida asked.

Hiro nodded.

"Did you see what he had done to your parents?" she continued.

"He killed them." Hiro said bitterly and quickly, obviously it was not something he wanted to remember.

"Hiro, we just need to be sure before we go forward with anything." Aster explained, "Was Hans the one who killed your parents?"

Hiro didn't say anything but narrowed his eyes, "I don't know." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, looking confused.

"Three men…don't know who killed them…" Hiro explained, "Hans…came to my bed and talked to me."

"What did he say?" Aster asked.

Hiro scrunched his face and whimpered.

"Hiro's adrenaline is rising and his temperature is going up, this indicates that he is stressed or scared." Baymax cut in.

"Hiro, it's okay." Tadashi said gently, "It's okay."

"Hiro?" Aster asked calmly.

"He said sorry." Hiro said as a tear fell down his face.

"Okay, Hiro?" Jack finally cut in, "We're going to find this man and bring him to the police station."

Tadashi felt Hiro tense up.

Jack continued, "What we would want you to do is point him out to us in a line up. Do you know what that is?"

"No." Hiro shook his head.

"It's where a group of men stand behind a window, but can't see you, and you point to the one that did the crime."

"No." Hiro repeated.

"Hiro, if you do it, he won't see you or know it's you." Jack explained.

"No!" Hiro cried, "No!"

"Tadashi can be with you when you go." Merida tried, "And we promise you you'll be safe."

"NO!" Hiro screamed.

"Hiro is distressed." Baymax finally cut in, "Soothing words and a calm environment may help him."

"Hiro-" Jack tried.

Tadashi held up a hand, "Give him a second." He looked down to see Hiro panting and crying, his face buried into his shirt, getting snot and tears all over it. Tadashi could care less though as he held Hiro closer.

"Hiro?" he whispered, "You and I can think about it, okay? But no matter what I am going to be right here."

Hiro settled down a little but was still obviously distressed.

"Mate?" Aster asked Tadashi, "Because this is a crime, I, as well as Merida and Jack are mandated to report this. Did you want to file a report as well?"

Tadashi continued to watch as Hiro cried and sobbed and he thought about how unjust it all was. Hiro didn't deserve to feel this way, his parents didn't deserve to die, and he knew in his heart that if he didn't do something, he didn't deserve Hiro.

"I want this guy in prison." Tadashi said cooly, "For what he did to Hiro and his family."

Aster nodded and pulled out some forms that allowed him to speak freely to any law enforcement regarding Hiro and this case. Tadashi signed it without hesitation and then made sure he signed some copies for Merida and Jack.

Sitting back and still holding Hiro, he felt a calm chill go through him. This guy deserved whatever he got and he wanted to be there to see it, for Hiro's sake.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey all, I am sorry that these chapters may not come as frequently as they used to, work has picked up and I've been dealing with a lot of craziness and illness. But don't worry, this story will continue. Thanks for being patient!_

…_._

Two days later and Jack had informed Tadashi that they still had not apprehended Hans. Tadashi wished that the whole ordeal would just be over with, the police coming to the house and causing Hiro to practically panic was enough for Tadashi. To make matters more frustrating, he needed to be back at work. The daycare had been moved to a building further away from his office and he honestly didn't like it. He decided that until things had settled down, he was keeping Hiro at the lab and under his watch. Lucky for him, his friends were there to help.

He thought about keeping Hiro all throughout the day, including during class, but Hiro had proved to be too much of a distraction with all the other students and Hiro constantly wanting Tadashi's attention. By the time the second class was ready, Tadashi had Gogo take Hiro for a while. Hiro didn't seem to mind and in fact, loved every second that he got to be in the lab or in Tadashi's office.

Tadashi wished he could feel at ease, but his nerves were frayed and he felt like looking over his shoulder constantly. He was so frazzled he nearly forgot that Hiccup and Astrid were joining him for dinner that night. He still had to run to the store and get something to eat. He groaned with his head in his hands by the end of the day.

"Whoa…bad time?" A nasally voice asked.

Tadashi looked up to see Hiccup standing in the doorway and smiled apologetically, "Hiccup, sorry…it's just…it's been a long day." He admitted.

"Hey, I've had my share too." Hiccup smiled back, "I just wanted to see if you were still wanting to have dinner with me and Astrid tonight?"

"Oh, Hiccup, yes!" Tadashi smiled, "I just…I need to get some things and-"

"You do know that there's a thing called restaurants?" Hiccup chuckled, "Let's just do that, no pressure on you or anything."

Tadashi really had wanted to make them a nice meal to thank him but knew he wouldn't have time to get ready a whole meal in one hour, "Okay, but I'm buying." He said, pointing a finger at Hiccup.

"Deal." Hiccup smiled, "How is Hiro by the way, I saw his picture in the paper."

"Oh that…" Tadashi grumbled as he got his things ready, "Yeah, not one of his better pictures if you ask me. No, he's doing okay, we've had a rough few days but he's coming along."

"Good, I know how crazy concussions can be." Hiccup nodded, "Have a few battle bumps myself."

"You really did save his life." Tadashi said earnestly, "I can't imagine what would have happened had you not found him."

Hiccup smiled and shrugged, "I did what any decent person would have done."

Tadashi smiled at him, "Really, I'm so thankful you were there."

Hiccup nodded, "Well, anytime."

"Good to hear." Tadashi chuckled, "I'll go grab Hiro and we'll head out."

"Astrid's gonna meet us, she's been dying to check out that new bistro on Fifth."

"Then that's where we'll see you." Tadashi smiled.

Hiccup nodded and headed out. Tadashi was feeling somewhat better as he found Hiro helping Wasabi in the lab. Gogo was watching the scene with a smile on her face. Tadashi watched as Hiro made sure that Wasabi's tools were in the right spot, just like he would a puzzle. Wasabi was praising Hiro which was obviously boosting Hiro's confidence. Tadashi walked over finally when Gogo and Wasabi cheered for Hiro.

"Ready, buddy?" Tadashi asked with a smile that he finally felt was genuine for the first time that day.

Hiro looked over and smiled proudly at Tadashi, "I did it!" he cheered.

"I can tell." Tadashi laughed, reaching out to hold Hiro.

"He did really well today." Gogo informed Tadashi, "He hardly cried; he loves it in here, there's so much for him to explore."

"You should really think about enrolling him into SFIT-K-12 early." Wasabi told Tadashi, "Something tells me he'll do amazing work."

"I hate to admit it, but yeah, he definitely needs something besides daycare to keep him occupied." Gogo admitted.

"I think you're right." Tadashi nodded, "I'd just hate to do that to him so young."

"Personally, I'm all about fun, but…with everything that's going on, you two need distracting." Gogo told him earnestly.

Tadashi could honestly say that he agreed with Gogo, if Hiro was happy being in a setting that challenged him then maybe he needed to start thinking of how to get him that and sooner rather than later.

"I'll ask Astrid tonight if she has any idea on how to get Hiro into an early program."

Wasabi and Gogo nodded at him.

"We're here if you need us Tadashi." Wasabi told him.

Tadashi smiled at them and nodded, "You guys…even Honey Lemon and Fred…everyone has just been so helpful and…I don't know what I'd do without you guys…thanks."

"Thank you!" Hiro said happily.

They all laughed and Tadashi decided to take his little Einstein to dinner, if anything he needed a better ending to his crazy day.

He carried Hiro to his car, glad he'd decided to drive that morning. With everything happening and thinking he'd need to do shopping later he knew he'd need it. But since they were going out he didn't feel like he had to book it out of there. He instead took his time driving, letting Hiro take in the sights as usual. Hiro loved looking up at all the buildings and railways. Mostly though, Hiro loved just looking up towards the sky. Tadashi wondered if Hiro wanted to fly, as weird as it sounded. As a kid he used to always dream of flying or exploring the sky and watching the world below. Once he flew in a plane the whole effect lost its edge but he didn't doubt that Hiro would love to fly like a superhero. Maybe he'd have Hiccup let Hiro try out one of his flying inventions…once Hiro was old enough of course.

He parked by the Bistro and turned to see Hiro still admiring the scenery, his little mind obviously at work with ideas and thoughts. Tadashi couldn't be more proud of his little guy. Despite everything, Hiro was still a kid with so much imagination to take on the world. Tadashi owed it to him to give him a chance and encourage that. He decided that tonight was the night he'd start thinking about Hiro's future, regardless of those crazy men or Hans. He was going to keep Hiro, he was going to keep Hiro alive, and he was going to make sure Hiro became an amazing person who would change the world.

…

Dinner had gone splendidly and Astrid had taken quite a shine to Hiro. Tadashi could tell she would start pressing Hiccup for babies soon. Astrid was more than willing to test Hiro and help Tadashi get him into a good gifted program. Tadashi was relieved that something went right that day and it made him hopeful. Hiro ate like there was no tomorrow and Tadashi was surprisingly right there with him. Both had been through a lot recently and obviously, being out and relaxing made them hungry as could be. He felt well fed and happy for once. Hiro was undoubtedly feeling the same.

Tadashi decided that he needed to do things more often with his friends, Hiro was getting comfortable now and it was the perfect time to start socializing again. He felt successful as he pulled into his driveway. It was dusk now and he knew Hiro would need to take a bath before bed.

Hiro was starting to get sleepy but woke up a little more as Tadashi turned off the engine and got out.

"Dashi, gummy bears?" Hiro asked as Tadashi carried him inside. Tadashi smiled, remembering that Hiro always expected gummy bears if he had a good day. He didn't see why not.

"You bet, but right after you have your snack you need to take a bath, okay?"

Hiro nodded and stifled a yawn.

Tadashi got to the door and paused, his hair rising on his neck; the door was open.

He put Hiro down and pulled out his phone, trying to act calm. He quickly dialed for the police as he walked backwards towards his car, keeping Hiro close.

Hiro whimpered, knowing that something was obviously wrong.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" the voice on the other end said.

Tadashi quickly told them his name and address before quickly saying as calmly as he could manage, "I think my house was broken into, I don't know if there is anyone inside. I have a child with me, please send someone."

He hung up before putting Hiro in the back seat of his car and locking it, "Just stay here, Hiro, I'll be right back." Tadashi told him firmly.

That obviously did not appease Hiro, who began to cry and wail from inside the car. Tadashi grew frustrated and quickly opened the door and got down to Hiro's level, "Hiro! Listen to me!" Tadashi said sternly. Hiro paused for a moment and watched as Tadashi clutched his arms, "I need you to be very brave right now and stay quiet, can you do that? I promise I'll be right here."

Hiro shook his head, a tear falling down his face.

Tadashi groaned in frustration, closing his eyes, "Please…" he pleaded.

Hiro's crying quieted but he was still not very happy. It would have to do as Tadashi let him go and closed the door, locking it again. He turned towards the house and walked carefully towards his door, pushing it open slowly.

He came into the entrance, not turning on the lights. He looked around the dark and finally turned on the lights. His heart sank and he was so glad that Hiro was in the car; his house had been destroyed.

Furniture was upturned, two windows were broken, his TV was smashed, toys and other artifacts were scattered around the house. Food was spilling out of the fridge, dishes shattered on the ground, pictures thrown around. He didn't even want to know what the rest of the house looked like as he looked sadly around. He accidentally stepped on a picture and looked down, his heart breaking as Hiro's little smiling face had a crack on it now.

He grew angry and clenched his fists, "If anyone is in here!" he called threateningly, "The police are on their way! You better hope I don't find you first!"

He walked to the living room and grabbed a fire poker that had obviously been used to smash some things. He looked around and moved carefully through the house, finding so much destroyed or just thrown around without a care in the world. He listened carefully for any noise but all he heard was his labored breathing. He felt his ears ring from the deafening silence as he continued down the hall. He turned towards his office where all of his equipment was thrown around or broken, his other Baymax dolls were ripped to shreds. He closed his eyes and then turned towards his room where his TV had been broken and his bed torn apart. He jumped when he heard a low growl nearby but was relieved to see it was Dopey. She looked very annoyed and upset that her home had been turned upside down but he was very glad to see that she was okay. She bolted and he turned to see Hiro's door. Walking to it he took a deep breath. He opened Hiro's door carefully and turned on the lights with a speed he never knew he had. He gripped the fire poker tightly and then gasped, nearly dropping it.

Hiro's room was untouched but there was one thing that stood out in the almost spotless space; Hiro's parents photograph had been removed from its frame and on it was a message sitting on Hiro's bed. Tadashi read the message written in Japanese. He closed his eyes, the words nearly blinding his thoughts, making his stomach lurch; _we won't let him live next time._

….

_Hiro did not like this, not at all. Dashi was in the house alone, just like he was. And here he was sitting, locked in Dashi's car like a baby. He wanted to help Dashi, save him. What if someone was in there to kill Dashi? _

_Hiro saw the flashing lights before he heard the sirens and looked frantically around. A policeman came up to the car and Hiro dove to the floor to hide, hoping they wouldn't take him away again. _

_He heard the policeman tapping on the window but Hiro ignored him, covering his ears. _

_The tapping continued and Hiro felt as if the tapping matched his heart beat, getting faster and faster and faster each time. He panted and nearly screamed when the door was open. He felt arms wrap around him and pick him up._

"_NO!" he screamed, trying to get away._

"_Hiro, it's me! It's okay!" _

_Dashi!_

_Hiro was so relieved it was Dashi and not the policeman. Hiro wrapped his arms around Dashi's neck tightly, not caring if he choked Dashi. Dashi merely held him tightly as he spoke in a voice that felt muffled to Hiro. _

_Hiro shut his eyes and forced himself to break away from all the noise and lights, only focusing on Dashi. _

_Dashi continued to talk, but he sounded…very scared. _

_Hiro wanted to be away, away from all the sounds and lights. He wanted Dashi to take him away somewhere safe, like his lab or his office. _

_Dashi finally stopped talking and then walked with Hiro somewhere. Hiro chanced opening his eyes and could see Aunt Cass getting out of her car. She was there to help! Hiro smiled and reached for her. She took him from Dashi and Hiro was glad she was holding him for a while. He wanted Dashi, but he didn't want Dashi scared. _

_Hiro was suddenly put into a car seat in her car and looked for Dashi. Aunt Cass merely smiled at him and buckled him in, "It's okay, sweetie, you and Tadashi are going to just camp out at my place for a little bit." _

"_Dashi come?" Hiro asked nervously._

"_Of course, he's just going to get some things and then we'll go." She promised._

_Hiro believed her, she never lied to him. _

_Sure enough, Dashi came back, carrying a few things, including Hiro's Baymax and Dopey, who looked rather annoyed. _

_Dashi got in the back with Hiro while Aunt Cass got up front to drive. Dashi was handing Hiro a blanket, his Baymax and then pulled out some gummy bears with a sad smile. Hiro normally loved it when Dashi gave him gummy bears but right now, he didn't like it. Dashi was too sad, and Hiro knew that Dashi was only trying to make Hiro feel better even though something was very wrong. _

_Hiro looked at the colorful candies in the baggie that Dashi held and then shook his head sadly, looking away. Hiro knew Dashi was hurt and sad as he began to rub Hiro's head gently. Hiro looked out the window at all the buildings and colorful lights. He wished he could be happy, but right now he was so scared. He wasn't stupid and he wished sometimes that he was, maybe then he'd be happier. _

_He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them again, he'd be a normal little kid. _

…_._

Tadashi carried Hiro up to the bedroom upstairs. It used to be his room growing up but Aunt Cass had made it into a storage room. She'd kept a queen sized bed up there just in case but usually it never got used.

Tadashi was glad that she'd put some clean sheets on it earlier that week as he tucked Hiro into bed, taking off his shoes and socks. Hiro turned on his side and began to suck his thumb as he clutched Baymax. Tadashi rubbed his own aching shoulders, feeling defeated. He had to go back to the house and talk some more to the police and then figure out what needed to be replaced and how he could make it safer for him and Hiro until these bastards were caught.

He wiped at his tired, watering eyes and then looked once more at Hiro sadly. He leaned down to give Hiro a quick kiss on the forehead and then turned on a small lamp on the other side of the room before shutting off the main light. He walked downstairs, glad that Aunt Cass was here to help.

"Tadashi, maybe you should wait until tomorrow, you're so tired." She commented sadly, rubbing his arm gently.

"No…I…need to do this now, while it's fresh." He admitted, "I just don't think I can do this all over again tomorrow." He admitted.

She nodded in understanding, "I'll stay up until you get back, keep an eye on Hiro."

"Thank you." He smiled, feeling relieved that his aunt was so willing to help him out, "I promise I won't be too long."

She nodded and then watched sadly as her nephew walked out the door.

She quickly checked on Hiro, glad he was still asleep. Poor guy was going through so much and she hated to see her nephew so upset. She walked downstairs, avoiding the two cats attempting to play with one another, and decided to cook something to take her mind off of sleep and Tadashi. It didn't do much good but it did keep her occupied.

As she began stirring something she heard a crash come from downstairs. She dropped the bowl she was using and rushed to see where the crash had come from. She gasped when she saw one of her shop windows had been smashed, a brick now lay on middle of the floor. She heard Hiro wailing upstairs but before she could even go to him, she noticed the brick had a message. She walked over to it and picked up the horrible object. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she read the Japanese on the brick; _No place to hide._


	18. Chapter 18

Tadashi sat at the practically empty police station with his head in his hands. Only he was openly crying this time.

Tears poured down his face and he took shuddering breaths with each quiet sob. He didn't want to attract the attention of anyone, even if it was very late in the evening. But as his troubles grew more and more dire he couldn't hold back any more.

He heard tiny footsteps rushing towards him but he didn't dare look up, knowing it was Hiro coming towards him.

He tried his hardest to contain his sobs, to keep his face hidden, to just appear tired and not devastated.

"Dashi?" Hiro's tiny little voice called quietly, practically right next to him, "Dashi?"

Tadashi felt Hiro patting his arm gently, like he was trying to be extra careful. Tadashi didn't move, but knew deep down that Hiro was figuring out that he was indeed crying; the puddle by his feet was indicator enough.

"Dashi." Hiro said quietly and then lifted Tadashi's hand as best he could. Tadashi didn't have the strength to keep his hand steady so instead, let Hiro lift it up. Tadashi opened his eyes, his vision blurry with tears. Hiro stood there, looking sadly at him. Hiro suddenly came forward more and began to wipe at Tadashi's cheeks and then wrapped his arms around Tadashi's neck to hug him.

Tadashi couldn't hold back the sob he'd been trying to keep at bay as he held Hiro close to him, burying his face into his tiny shoulder and coating his little hoodie with tears.

"I'm here Dashi." Hiro said, tightening his hold on Tadashi's neck, "Don't be sad."

Tadashi finally wiped his face and then kissed Hiro's head.

"I love you Dashi." Hiro mumbled, obviously ready to cry himself.

"I love you so much, Hiro." Tadashi told him firmly, meaning every word of it, "So much."

Hiro finally released his neck to look up at Tadashi and smiled sadly at him, reaching up once again to wipe at the tears, "Don't cry no more, okay?"

Tadashi chuckled at that and nodded, "Okay." He swallowed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "Is Aunt Cass here?" he asked Hiro.

"Yeah, she's over there." Hiro turned and pointed to where Aunt Cass stood, hugging her arms to her body and staring with tears at the two of them. She nodded to Tadashi who immediately got up with Hiro in his arms to go and hug her.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Cass." He told her sadly as he hugged her, "I never ever wanted you hurt."

"I'm okay, sweetie." Aunt Cass reassured him, "We both are."

"This is such a mess." Tadashi admitted bitterly.

"I know, but it will pass." She told him firmly. She got a good look at her nephew, the way his shoulders sagged, the bags under his red eyes, the slight tremble in his lips. She sighed, "You need rest."

"Not yet." He smiled sadly, "They said they may have found something but I'm not sure yet what it is."

She nodded and let him lead her to the chairs in the waiting room. Hiro held on to Tadashi's shirt tightly, his thumb in his mouth once again. Aunt Cass took out his Baymax from her purse and Hiro took it gladly. Tadashi wanted nothing more than to lean into his aunt and close his eyes, but he kept them open against his growing exhaustion.

"Tadashi Hamada?" A voice called out into the empty room.

Tadashi sat up abruptly, causing Hiro to jump a little.

Tadashi patted his back as he got up and went to the police officer who'd just come from behind a door to the back of the station, Aunt Cass following him.

The policeman pointed to Hiro, "Is this…?"

"Yeah, Hiro witnessed the three men who murdered his parents." Tadashi explained.

The policeman looked sadly at Hiro and then up at Tadashi, "We think we might have found the one you reported as being a suspect in the case. He'd changed his name but his prints came out positive for Hans Westergard. Would your son be willing to identify him in a lineup right now?"

Tadashi's eyes widened and he looked down at Hiro who'd frozen at hearing the name. He looked up at the officer and then quickly told him, "Give me a second with Hiro…he's still…"

"I understand, take your time." The officer nodded, "When you're ready, just call for us."

"Will I be able to come back with him?" Tadashi asked.

"Yes." The officer nodded.

"Okay." Tadashi said quickly as he finally took Hiro to the chairs in the waiting room. He set him down in front of him and then took his arms in his giant hands, holding him firmly, "Hiro…this is your decision." He didn't need to explain it to Hiro, he knew Hiro understood everything.

Hiro looked down at the ground as he clutched Baymax.

Tadashi sighed, "Hiro…I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do…but I owe it to your parents to at least tell you that by doing this you'd be helping keep a dangerous man from killing anyone else." He left it at that and watched as Hiro scrunched up his face, trying to hold back from crying. Tadashi wondered if Hiro was mimicking Tadashi when he himself held back from crying. It was endearing yet sad to see Hiro adopting some of his traits already.

"No matter what you decide Hiro…I'm right here." Tadashi told him firmly.

Hiro finally met his gaze and stared at him intensely. It felt like an eternity as they stared at one another, their eyes so similar yet not of the same blood. All the questions and answers they wanted to speak aloud not leaving their mouths but rather being spoken through eyesight. In a manner of seconds, however, Hiro nodded.

Tadashi hugged him tightly and then stood up, taking his hand as he walked him towards the officer who stood next to Aunt Cass. She bit her lip and he nodded at her. She nodded back and then all three of them followed the officer to the back where the lineup was happening.

They walked into the dimly lit room, Hiro suddenly gripping onto Tadashi's leg nervously.

Tadashi reached down to pat his head gently. Hiro stayed firmly by Tadashi's side as they walked to a giant glass window where a group of men were walking in and lining up. They turned to face the window and Hiro cried, burying his face into Tadashi's leg. Tadashi got down quickly, "Hiro, it's okay, they can't see you, I'm right here. They won't get you."

Hiro peeked up at Tadashi and then nervously looked towards the window at the group of men.

"Is he ready?" The officer asked.

Tadashi stared once again at Hiro who began to shake.

"Can I hold him?" Tadashi asked.

"Yes." The officer nodded, "But you'll need to stay quiet so we can get the clear answer from him and him alone."

Tadashi nodded and then picked up Hiro, holding him. Hiro braved another look at the window as Tadashi got closer.

The officer spoke through a mouth piece and the first man stepped forward into the light. Hiro shook his head quickly.

The next man walked up and once again, Hiro shook his head. The next man was also not it.

The fourth man who stepped forward however was when Hiro tensed up, his eyes widening as he stared intently at the window.

Tadashi took that opportunity to get a good look at the man. He was young, a little younger than Tadashi probably. His brown hair was growing past his ears and he seemed to be trying to grow a beard. His hazel eyes looked tired and a little upset. Maybe he regretted his actions, maybe he was pissed he got caught. Tadashi didn't care, he looked down at Hiro who finally nodded.

"Hiro, is this the man?" The officer asked.

"Hans." Hiro pointed with a shaky finger, "Hans…" he choked.

The officer mumbled into his walkie talkie and then ushered them out. Tadashi finally spoke to Hiro quietly, "You were so brave, Hiro, so brave."

Hiro buried his face into Tadashi's neck and Tadashi felt tears tickling him. The officer led them to a room to wait in and Tadashi wanted nothing more than to take Hiro home and go to bed. Before he knew it, a woman walked in wearing a black suit that was obviously kept very pristine. She had cropped short blonde hair and eyes that spoke volumes of control as she sat down with a folder, "Mr. Hamada?" she asked in a surprisingly kind voice.

Tadashi nodded and she opened the folder, "My name is Calhoun and I'm a detective working in the witness protection program."

Tadashi's heart sank and he realized how much trouble they truly were in.

"Don't worry, this won't take forever, I promise. In fact with Hiro pointing out Hans tonight it's brought us closer to catching the other two men."

"What's going to happen?" Tadashi asked weakly, "To Hiro…and me?"

"This is only temporary, but we will ask that you, your aunt, and Hiro be placed in a safe house here in San Fransokyo until these men are caught. You will have twenty-four hour protection at your place of residence."

"But…my shop and Tadashi's work…?" Aunt Cass gasped, "We both work-how?"

"Well, Mr. Hamada is a professor so he'll have to find a substitute." Calhoun shrugged, "Your shop is another story, but the only suggestion I can make is either close it or put a fellow employee in charge for the time being."

"How long?" Tadashi asked, feeling the weight grow more and more intensely on his shoulders.

"It's hard to say right now, but hopefully no more than two weeks."

Aunt Cass put her head in her hands sadly and Tadashi felt as if this were all his fault. What if Aunt Cass lost business because of this? How could she explain the sudden closing of her shop with a broken window to boot? None of her other employees were really trained to be in charge for such a long duration of time.

"Don't worry, you will all stay together and it will be here in the city, but we ask that you just lay low and stay with our officers just until this is taken care of."

Tadashi met Aunt Cass's eyes but was so ashamed, all he could do was convey his apologies with eye contact and all she could do was smile, it seemed.

"I guess I can have Lizzie take over for a while…she's been there the longest." Cass sighed, "Can I contact her?"

"Now would be the best time." Calhoun nodded, "But you are not allowed to tell her where you are going or who is involved. Keep it brief and general."

Cass nodded.

"Should I call the school-"

"Already taken care of, you're job's a little easier to get taken care of on our end, we have connections over at SFIT."

He looked down again and barely listened as Calhoun began to tell them the rules of being in witness protection.

He could see Hiro staring blankly at the wall and knew he was just as tired as he was; he had literally just stared at his parent's murderer and condemned him. Hiro was only four and he understood that; it was heartbreaking.

"On this piece of paper, tell us what size clothes you wear, all of you, we'll be sending someone to grab you some things, after that, we'll be on our way." Calhoun finally concluded. Tadashi nodded and Aunt Cass rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"I know this sucks, but it's the best way I know of that will keep you both and little Hiro here safe."

Tadashi couldn't deny that and it helped ease his mind considerably. So long as he had Hiro and Hiro was safe, he would be okay, he had to be.

…..

_Hiro opened his eyes to see Dashi snoring loudly next to him. Both were sharing the massive bed in the hotel room they were staying at. Hiro saw a door by the bed and knew it connected to Aunt Cass's room. In the suite area Hiro remembered seeing a police officer fall asleep on a couch. He really didn't like it here, it was all so different and scary. _

_He rubbed his eyes and then looked towards the window where he could see the sunlight streaming through the window blinds. He was still tired but he was also hungry. His tummy rumbled and he looked up at Dashi before finally patting his face gently, "Dashi? Dashi?"_

"_Mmmm." Dashi grumbled in his sleep._

"_Dashi I'm hungry." Hiro whimpered._

_Dashi stirred slightly, "Mmmhmmm."_

"_Dashi…?" Hiro tried again._

_Dashi slowly opened his eyes and then looked at Hiro._

"_Dashi can we have some breakfast now?" Hiro asked timidly._

_Dashi rubbed his eyes and smiled, "Yeah, buddy, we can eat." _

_Hiro found his Baymax and then crawled closer to Dashi who stretched and yawned before bringing Hiro to him, "What did you want?" Dashi asked him, still sounding sleepy. _

"_Can we have cereal?" Hiro asked._

_Dashi nodded with another yawn before finally getting out of the bed to go to the small kitchenette in the other room where the officer slept on the couch. Hiro followed him and eyed the sleeping officer warily. He watched Dashi search in vain for some bowls and silverware but to no avail. _

"_Sorry Hiro, we don't have any bowls or spoons…I can make you some toast." Dashi said sadly. _

_Hiro nodded and watched Dashi use the toaster before finally sitting down with a sigh. Hiro could tell Dashi was upset and he didn't blame Dashi if he wanted Hiro to be gone when this was over. Hiro brought too much trouble to Dashi. Hiro only wanted to be a family with Dashi and instead he made Dashi's life hard. _

_Hiro walked carefully over to Dashi who smiled at him, "Did you sleep okay, buddy?"_

_Hiro nodded. _

_Dashi set him on his lap and patted his back, "Don't worry, Hiro, this is only temporary. We won't be here long."_

"_Where's Mochi and Dopey?" Hiro asked him sadly, missing the sounds of purring fat cats and watching them play with string and lazing in the sunlight._

"_Cass has some friends helping to take care of them, they'll be alright."_

"_I miss them." Hiro admitted._

"_Me too, but they're okay." Dashi nodded. _

_Hiro believed Dashi, Dashi never lied to him. _

_The toast popped out of the toaster and both jumped in alarm. Dashi managed to laugh a little but Hiro could tell he was very upset and stressed. _

_Dashi found Hiro's favorite marmalade; blackberry. He found a plastic knife and used it to spread the gooey deliciousness on the toast. Hiro ate like he hadn't ate in years and smiled when he felt the sticky substance coat his upper lip. Of all things, food seemed to really make things better at times. Just like when he found the gummy bears after his parents died. He'd been so hungry and scared but the sweet candies made him smile of all things. As he chewed the gummy bears he remembered just forgetting what had happened to him for a few seconds and focused on the taste, the smell, the feeling of the candies. To this day, he knew gummy bears made everything okay; just like Dashi. _

_Dashi smiled down at him and Hiro could see the jam on his upper lip was making Dashi feel better too. Hiro decided that from now on when he was sad or scared, he would just need to find something sweet to take his mind off of everything, even if it was only for a few seconds. _


End file.
